POLICIAS Y MAFIOSOS
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Alguna vez habran jugado policias y ladrones, aqui no hay ladrones, pero si mafiosos, y esto no es un juego... o al menos eso es lo que los policias piensan.
1. INTRODUCCION 1

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la mestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente mios, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Se preguntaran. ¿Por que rayos subes una nueva historia si ya de por si estas super lenta con la otras dos que tienes?

Angel-kun: Me robaste las palabras de la boca.

Angie calla. Bueno, lo que pasa es que estaba viendo una pelicula de mafiosos y policias, no pregunten cual, no recuerdo el nombre, y me pregunte, ¿Como reaccionaria Tsu-kun si tuviera que lidiar con una de las organizaciones policiales mas grandes del mundo? Y entonces me vino esta idea.

Angel-kun: En pocas palabras tu loco y medio psicotico cerebrito ideo nuevas formas de torturar al pobre Tsuna.

Angie, CALLATE. Y no. Esto no es para torturar a Tsu-kun.

Angel-kun: Pero si a los policias.

Exacto-digo, NO! Hay ya, no voy a discutir contigo ridiculo inner mio. Bueno en fin, espero que les guste, apenas empezaremos con las introducciones, ojala y les guste.

Angek-kun: Dejen reviews y posteen, coman frutas y verduras, vayan a la escuela.

Sin mas que decir, comenzamos!

* * *

Lugar: Cede de la INTERPOL, Francia.

Hora: 1600 (4:00 P.M.)

Por un pasillo iluminado por lamparas de luz blanca, una mujer de traje azul ocuro, zapatos comodos negros, camisa blanca y cabello rubio, caminaba apresuradamente.

La informacion que tanto les habia costado conseguir descansabe en un folder color beige que llevaba en su mano derecha.

Les costo tres años, tres largos años tener esa pista, esa unica pista que los guiaria a la destruccion de la mafia y a la victoria de la justicia.

La mujer se detuvo frente a una puerta.

TOC-TOC. Se anuncio.

- Adelante. - se escucho desde el interior.

La mujer entro a la oficina.

Se trataba de un despacho sencillo de 3x3, los unicos muebles eran un escritorio, tres sillas, un librero y una computadora.

Sentado en una de las tres sillas, la que esta detras del escritorio y enfrente de la computadora, se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, cabello corto color rubio ceniza, ojos castaños, traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata roja y zapatos armani color cafe.

- ¿Ocurre algo señorita Bobois? - custiono el hombre a la mujer sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la computadora.

- Monseur MonBlanc, sabemos donde esta. - anuncio la mujer con emocion.

- ¡¿Lo encontraron? - reacciono el hombre poniendose de pie y caminando en direccion de Bobois.

- Solo su localuzacion. - señalo algo temerosa la mujer.

- ¡¿Solo su localizacion? ¡¿No tenemos un nombre, o su edad, su backgroun? - exigio MonBlanc a Bobois.

- No monseur. Lo intentamos, pero la proteccion que se ha colocado sobre esa informacion es impenetrable. Ni siquiera nuestros mejores hackers logran romper el firewall, de hecho, cuando intentabamos entrar nuestras computadoras fueron rehackeadas y ahora no podemos ingresar. - informo Bobois.

- ¿Y por que no fui informado de eso antes? - cuestiono el hombre con varias venitas enojadas sobre su cabeza y un aura asesina envolviendolo.

- EEECK! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! -

- Bueno, ya. ¿Donde lo encontraron? - pregunto ya mas tranquilo el hombre.

La pobre mujer no tiene la culpa de que sus superiores la hayan enviado como chivo expiatoria a recivir la ira del jefe.

- E-en Japon. Un sitio llamado Namimori. - respondio Bobois mientras le pasaba el folder.

MonBlanc revizo la informacion dentro de este. No era mas que informacion geografica y povlacional, no habia informes de incidentes, accidentes o sucesos extraños referidos a la pacifica comunidad, de hecho, por la informacion recivida, Namimori parecia el sitio perfecto para vivir.

- ¿Estan seguros? - volvio a cuestionar MonBlanc - ¿Seguros, seguros? -

- Seguros, seguros, monseur. - aseguro Bobois.

- Preparen una mision de reconocimiento. - oredeno MonBlanc.

- ¿A quien enviaremos, monseur? -

- Llama a las larvas. Es momento de ver cuanto potencial tienen. -

* * *

LUGAR: Namimori, Japon. Residencia de la familia Sawada.

Hora: 11:00 P.M.

En uno cuarto oculto un hombre de atractivas facciones y patillas super rizadas miraba la pantalla de un computador con una sonrisa atractivamente peligrasa y sadica.

- Hump. Esto va a estar interesante. - sonrio aun mas mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su camaleon mascota.

En otro cuarto de la casa un muchacho de indomable y antigravitatorio cabello castaño avellana temblo despertando asi de su tranquilizante sueño.

- Aww, rayos. ¿Ahora que estas planeando Reborn? - se quejo, para despues azotar su cabeza contra su almohada y volver a sumirse en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

Diccionario:

INTERPOL: La Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal - INTERPOL es la mayor organización de policía internacional, con 190 países miembros, por lo cual es la segunda organización internacional más grande del mundo, tan sólo por detrás de las Naciones Unidas. Creada en 1923, apoya y ayuda a todas las organizaciones, autoridades y servicios cuya misión es prevenir o combatir la delincuencia internacional. Fuente: Wikipedia.

LARVA: Son siglas en ingles, un pequeño grupo de mi creacion. Significan "Long Accurate Research of Variety Assignments", en español, " Investigacion precisa de varias tareas a largo plazo".

* * *

NOTAS FINALES: Esta cortito TTnTT. Espero y les haya gustado. Peroden las faltas de ortografia, lo que pasa es que se me acabo el permiso para WORD OFFICE, asi que estoy busando WordPad.


	2. INTRODUCCION 2

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente mios, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Wow, algunas personas ya lo ingresaron a favoritos, increible.

Angel-kun: Por lo visto no eres tan lela como crei.

Pudrete Angie. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LA PUSIERON EN SUS FAVORITOS (TTuTT)/ !

Tambien gracias a nyanko1827 por su review, espero no decepcionar a nadie con el plot.

Bueno pues, sin mas que decir...

Angel-kun: COOOOMENZAMOS!

* * *

Lugar: Cede de la INTERPOL, Francia.

Hora: 2100 hrs (9:00 P.M.)

En una sala de juntas apenas iluminada, equipada unicamente por una una mesa redonde para diez personas, las sillas de las mesa y una enorme pantalla de plasma en la pared de enfrente, MonBlanc y Bobois, junto con un pequeño grupo de personas, cinco personas, se encontraban sentados.

La tension en el aire era tangible.

Hace apenas unas horas MonBlanc habia pedido el transporte inmediato del grupo LARVA para una mision de extrema importancia.

MonBlanc suspiro pesadamente y se puso de pie, llamando asi la atencion de los presentes.

- Se han de preguntar el porque furon llamados tan repentinamente. Bueno, les tengo solo una palabra como respuesta, VONGOLA. - explico el hombre.

Los cinco invitados reaccionaron ante el nombre.

- ¿Vongola cómo en VONGOLA FAMIGLIA? - cuestiono uno. Su voz algo tosca con un leve acento ruso, pero claramente no de un hombre maduro.

MonBlanc asintio.

- Oh! Yo he escuchado de ellos! - hablo otra voz, esta femenina y energica, algo chillona - Hubo un incidente en Colombia hace seis meses. Un grupo de traficantes de armas fue totalmente barrido despues de que intentaron recrear unas armas de unos planos robados a una organizacion en Italia. Los pobres sujetos estaban aterrados cuando los militares llegaron al lugar de los hechos, estaban totalmente molidos, algunos que seguian consientes se arrastraron pidiendo compasion y ayuda a los soldados, muchos otros estaban inconcientes, llenos de heridas, balbuceaban algo sobre un anorme jaguar rojo que escupia llamas y un toro que lanzaba rayos! - relato.

- Yo supe algo en Londres. - empezo otra voz, nuevamente femenina, esta más calmada y elegante, con un ligero acento ingles - Hace tres meses un grupo de traficantes de blancas fue encontrado a las puertas de la catedral San Pablo implorando ser dejados entrar, cuando el padre les abrio, todos se lanzaron directo a la pila de agua bendita, confesaron todos sus pecados al padre y despues ellos mismos llamaron a la policia. En el informe dado por el padre se dijo que todos alegaron haber visto al mismisimo diablo, decian que al principio se presento en la forma de una hermosa mujer, pero que despues se transformo en un atractivo hombre que de la nada aparecio un buho que era rodeado por niebla, el informe asegura que el demonio les mostro el infierno, muchos, si no es que todos, aun estan en el psiquiatrico. Los doctores informan que ninguno duerme por miedo a soñar con aquel hombre. - concluyo.

- Eso no es nada. - dijo otro, esta vez masculino - En New York, durante uno de los juegos de los Mets, un grupo terrorita intento volar el estadio entero. Cuando llegaron los miembros de la milicia a tratar con los sujetos, los terroristas salieron horrorizados, llenos de cortadas y golpes, a algunos les faltaban dedos, a otros dientes, a uno le faltaba UN PIE! Estaban delirando algo sobre un perro y una golondrina que hacian lluvia y usaban espadas, y un kanguro con armadura amarilla que no dejaba de lanzar puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra. -

- Yo se de un incidente hace un año. - otra voz masculina y joven se hizo notar - En China, un grupo de falsificadores de moneda fue totalmente masacrado. Las maquinas fueron destrozadas, segun los peritos, de un solo golpe con una fuerza descomunal, los culpables tambien fueron hayados sangrando y pidiendo piedad. Durante la estadia que tuvieron en el hospital muchos dieron sus declaraciones. Aseguraron que un demonio con unos palos cortos metalicos destrozo todo el lugar usando solo su fuerza. - concluyo.

MonBlanc y Bobois miraron a sus interlocutores, luego intercambieron miradas entre ellos, al final Bobois fue la que hablo.

- Dejenme adivinar. No hubo muertos, tampoco hubo testigos de los incidentes y mucho menos victimas de los altercados. - habla la mujer.

Los cinco invitados negaron con la cabeza, dandole asi la razon a la mujer.

- Y al final todos repetian Vongola. - agrego MonBlanc.

Los invitados asintieron.

MonBlanc volvio a suspirar pesadamente y volvio a sentarse mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz. ¡¿Por qué rayos no tenian informes de eso?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra nueva mision con ellos? - hablo nuevamente aquella voz femenina con acento ingles.

- Hemos descubierto la posible localizacion de su nueva cede. - hablo Bobois pues MonBlanc seguia cabizbajo.

- Pero crei que lidiar con la mafia era cosa de la D.I.A., la Guardia di Finanza y el Arma dei Carabinieri ¿Ellos no estan ayudandolos? - cuestiono la voz masculina con acento ruso.

Bobois suspiro pesadamente.

- No. - respondio la mujer - A la sola mencion del nombre de Vongola se hicieron para atras, no sin antes claro darnos una pequeña advertencia. - explico la mujer.

- Vongola es la más locamente alucinante hace dolores de cabeza, más increiblemente paradojica, mas justa y moral, peligrosamente psicopata organizacion criminal que veran o de la que oiran, desgraciadamente para todos, estan aqui y aqui se quedaran, y para todos aquellos que se lavanten como sus enemigos, caeran con la más tenebrosa y horrorosa forma que jamas hayan tenido en sus pesadillas. Les sujerimos aprender a trabajar con ellos, o volverse locos, o los dos. Buena suerte y que Dios se ampare de sus almas. - recito MonBlanc el mensaje que hace unas hora leyo, volviendo asi a la realidad.

Los cinco invitados miraron al hombre con incredulidad.

- "_No mames_." - susurro la energica voz femenina en español y con asombro.

Los otro se quedaron callados, intentando buscar lo logico en el mensaje.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es nuestra mision? - cuestiono la joven voz masculina.

- Su mision. - MonBlanc se volvio a poner de pie mientras se hablaba - Es ir a una pequeña comunidad en Japon, llamada Namimori. -

La pantalla de plasma de la pared mostro un mapa geografico de dicho lugar, mientras, Bobois pasaba panfletos, con la misma informacion que la habia dado a MonBlanc hace rato, a los cinco invitados.

- ¿Es ahi donde creen es la nueva cede de Vongola? - hablo la otra voz masculina.

- Así es. Deben ir a este lugar y ver si la informacion es correcta. El tiempo de esta mision es indefinido, lo dejamos a su disposicion. Ya han sido inscritos en la escuela publica del lugar, de esta forma les sera más sencillo mantener un perfil bajo. Deben dar reportes continuos cada semana,si notan algo extraño deben informar inmediatamente. Tienen permitido el uso de la fuerza si es necesario, pero deben mantener a los civiles fuera de peligro. Supongo que no debo decirles que esta mision es total y completamente secreta, si la informacion es correcta y ahi es la nueva base de Vongola no queremos que nos descubran y se puedan escabullir bajo nuestras narices. - explico MonBlanc.

- No se preocupe señor. Nos encargaremos. - hablo de nuevo la femina con acento ingles.

- Eres la lider de esta mision Alice. Tengan cuidado. Si lo que hemos escuchado hasta ahora es cierto, no la tendran tan facil. - señalo MonBlanc.

- Descuide señor. -

Los cinco invitados y los dos mayores dieron por terminada la junta.

* * *

LUGAR: Namimori, Japon.

HORA: 7:30 A.M.

Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto caminaban en direccion de la preparatoria Namimori, ya se encontraban en segundo año, Tsuna desde hace dos era el jefe de Vongola, su familia estaba unida, bueno, Hibari y Mukuro no cuentan aqui, sus calificaciones habian mejorado al grado de ser regulares, pero seguia siendo llamado dame-Tsuna y seguia entrando en panico,no tanto como antes, pero seguia.

La maldicion de Reborn habia sido removida, ante la nueva forma de su tutor Tsuna temblo, ¿Como no pudo darse cuenta de que aquel genial sujeto que le habia ayudado cuando peleo con su padre era Reborn? ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! Ademas, para rematar, Reborn se habia vuelto profesor en la preparatoria, así que ahora tenia a su tutor encima treintay seis hrs al dia, nueve dias a la semana, ¡¿Cómo demonios era eso posible?

Pero bueno, no nos salgamos del tema.

Reborn a estado muy... ¿Cual es la palabra? Así! Feliz. Reborn a estado muy feliz desde la muy temprano en la mañana, incluso dejo que Tsuna se comiera todo su desayuno.

Tsuna temblo ante el recuerdo. Un Reborn feliz solo significaba sufrimiento para alguien.

_Espero no ser ese alguien esta vez._ Rezo mentalmente el castaño.

- TSU-KUN! MINNA! -

- HAHI! OHAYO! -

Escucho Tsuna que alguien los llamaba.

Kyoko y Haru estaban a la entrada del porton de la preparatoria.

El cabello de Kyoko ya le llegaba a la altura de de los hombros y Haro lo habia cortado muy corto, pero aun asi femenino.

- Ohayo Kyoko-chan, Haru. - saludo Tsuna.

- Yo! Sasagawa, Miura. - siguio Takeshi el ejemplo de su amigo.

Gokudera solo asintio, reconociendo la presencia de las dos chicas.

- Hahi! Se enteraron? Habra nuevos estudiantes! Que emocion-desu! - informo Haru.

- Nuevos? Haha, Hibari no va a estar contento, para el solo seremos más herbivoros en el campo. - opino Takeshi.

Todos asintieron ante esto. El prefecto realmente odiaba cuando gente nueva llegaba a Namimori. Demasiados herbivoros, decia el.

En fin. Tsuna y sus amigos se movieron hacia su salon de clases, el 2-C, antes de que cierto prefecto decidiera morderlos hasta matarlos por estar siendo manada ante su presencia. Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, que curiosamente estaban de tal forma que Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoko y Haru rodeaban a Tsuna.

Siguieron platicando de cosas triviales como lo que Lambo e I-pin hicieron en el parque el fin de semana, los nuevos intentos de cocina de Biachi, las nuevas reposterias que se abrieron en el centro, el nuevo video juego en el arcade, etc.

Pronto la campana sono y todos los alumnos acomodaron sus asientos para prestar atencion a su profesor.

La puerta corrediza se abrio y dejo pasar a un muy atractivo hombre de mediana edad, pantalon y saco negro a la medida, cabello puntiagudo y despeinado con unas patillas super rizadas y un pequeño camaleon en su hombro. Sus ojos de onix miraron a la clase, todos se encojieron con temor, incluso las chicas, ante la mirada de su maestro encargado. Todos menos Tsuna y sus amigos. Reborn sonrio ante esto. Sus chicos si que habian crecido.

- Chaos estupidos estudiantes mios. - saludo el hitman - Como ya habran escuchado, el dia de hoy llagan cinco nuevos estudiantes. Asi que, aqui estan ellos. -

Se trataba de una linda y alta chica de ojos azules, piel nivea y largo y ondulado cabello rubio, una chica baja y algo adorable de grandes ojos almendrados, cabello negro amarrado en una bola sobre su cabeza dejando su copete sobre su frente, la piel de la más pequeña era morena, pero se veia tersa. Ambas chicas usaban el uniforme femenino. Este conta de una falda tableada color rojo vino, saco a juego con el logo de la preparatoria a los costados de los brazos, camisa de vestir blanca y corbata negra. Los otro tres eran varones. Uno era enorme y rubio, sus ojos grises eran redondos y en cierta forma lo hacian ver atractivo, el que le seguia en estatura al gigante rubio, pero seguia siendo más pequeño, era de tez oscura, estaba rapado, pero podias notar que tambien era rubio, los ojos eran afilados y de color verde aquamarina, se veia fornido, se notaba que hacia pesas, y el ultimo era del mismo tamaño que la rubia del comienzo, tambien era delgado, su cabello era de color azul oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos eran cubiertos por una gafas que le daban un aire intelectual,los tres chicos usaban el gakuran de la escuela.

Tsuna miro a estos cinco con cuidado. Se veian inocentes, pero el sabia mejor que jusgar por las apariencias. Mientras que el resto de la clase murmuraba lo guapos o adorables que estos nuevos se veian, Tsuna sabia que estos cinco eran peligrosos, y por lo visto sus amigos se dieron cuenta de esto tambien, incluso Kyoko y Haru lo notaron. Al estar envueltas con las personas más temibles de la mafia algo debieron de haber aprendido.

_Asi que por esto Reborn estaba tan contento. _Razono Tsuna mentalmente.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando su mirada choco con la de su tutor y este sonrio.

- Mi nombre es White Alice, mucho gusto. - se presento la rubia alta.

- Yo soy Cueva Mariana, pueden llamarme Mari-chan! - saludo la bajita morena.

- Petronovich Vladimir. - hablo el enorme rubio.

- Yo soy Newman Michael, no lo olviden. - señalo el de ojos aquamarina.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Cho Sheng. Espero que nos llevemos bien. - informo el de lentes.

- Muy bien. - empezo Reborn - Ahora que las presentaciones fueron hechas pasen a sus asientos... detras de y su grupo. Dame-Tsuna levanta tu mano para que sepan a donde ir. - ordeno Reborn.

El aludido hizo lo pedido.

Los nuevos pasaron a ambos lados de el y sus amigos y tomaron asiento en la parte de atras del salon.

* * *

DICCIONARIO.-

**D.I.A.:** La Dirección de Investigación Antimafia (ita: Direzione Investigativa Antimafia) es un despacho del ministerio de asuntos interiores italiano, formado por tres cuerpos de policía (Carabinieri, Guardia di Finanza y Polizia di stato) con tareas de investigación especializada en la lucha contra las asociaciones criminales de tipo mafioso.

**La Guardia di Finanza: ** es una fuerza especial de policía que forma parte de las Fuerzas Armadas de Italia. Es un cuerpo militar dependiente directamente del Ministro de Economía y de Finanzas y del servicio de seguridad pública del Ministerio del Interior. Desarrolla tareas de policía judicial y seguridad pública en el ámbito económico y financiero. La Guardia di Finanza es una fuerza armada y tiene una gran flota aérea y naval para el control de las fronteras italianas. Además tiene una larga historia militar y ha participado en todas las guerras mundiales.

Las principales competencias de la Guardia di Finanza italiana son: el contrabando, el tráfico internacional de droga, la criminalidad financiera, el reciclaje del dinero negro (blanqueo de capitales/lavado de activo), la evasión impositiva, los controles aduaneros, la inmigración clandestina, la falsificación de dinero, las operaciones anti-mafia, la financiación del terrorismo internacional y la criminalidad informática.

**El Arma dei Carabinieri:** es un cuerpo de seguridad del Estado italiano. El Arma dei Carabinieri también es una de las cuatro fuerzas armadas de Italia. Es el homólogo italiano de Carabineros de Chile, de la Guardia Nacional de Venezuela y de la Guardia Civil de España; tiene estatus de policía militar.

Fuente: Wikipedia.

* * *

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! Y nuevamente disculpen la faltas de ortografia, sigo escribiendo en wordPad.


	3. INTRODUCCION 3

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente mios, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Aiko: Dejenme explicarles como va ha estar la machaca.

Angel-kun: O sea se el plot.

Aiko: La cosa va ha estar en un capitulo con POV normal y otro POV desde el punto de vista de alguno de los agentes de la interpol, para asi tener una mejor idea de lo que Reborn les va ha estar haciendo y para saber los puntos de vista y formas de vida de estos chicos.

Angel-kun: Si tienen dudas, comentarios o sugerencias pueden dejarlas en sus reviews o mandar un PM, con gusto la medio esquizofrenica de mi creadora les contestara.

Aiko: Sin mas que decir...

Angel-kun: COOOOOOMENZAMOS! (u)/

* * *

_POV DE ALICE._

Despues de la junta con el director de inteligencia de la INTERPOL, mi recien formado equipo y yo partimos en un avion privado a la pequeña ciudad de Namimori.

Nuestras identidades ya habian sido elegidas, al igual que la coartada.

Nosotros cinco ahora eramos los más prometedores miembros de una organizacion internacional dedicada a la promocion de la educacion y cultura a nivel global llamada ECUMU (Educacion y Cultura Mundial).

Mire a mis compañeros. Habia escuchado de todos ellos durante mis momentos de estudio.

La primera era Mariana Lucia Conchita Santa Oscura. Mexico-Colombiana, nacida y criada dentro de guerrilla de Colombia, a los diez años se salio y se autoenlisto en las fuerzas militares de Colombia, actualmente, contando con quince años, es una de las soldados más importantes dentro de la fuerza multinacional de paz y obeservadores. Nombre clave, Mariana Cueva.

Despues de ella esta Vladimir Romanov. Enlistado a los cinco años dentro del programa de niños soldados de Rusia, una fuerza militar encargada de convertir a niños y adolecentes problema o huerfanos en personas provechosas para el pais, a los once fue reclutado por la KGB. Hoy, a sus diecisiete años, es uno de los recolectores de informacion (espia) ruso más cotizado fuera de su país. Nombre clave, Vladimir Petronovich.

Luego tenemos a Michael Newt-Fort.

Newt-Fort tiene un pasado turbulento y agresivo. Producto de un intento de aborto y criado en una casa hogar más abusiva que reconfortante, tuvo que encontrar el camino correcto del modo dificil. Comenzo a traficar con drogas desde los cinco años, a los diez fue atrapado y reclutado en un programa militar para correccion de actitud, llamo la atencion de un alto mando militar que lo tomo bajo su ala. Newt-Fort encontro su luz y su buen camino. Dejo las calles y las drogas. El baseball y el foot ball americano, junto con el comandante Stronghold se convirtiron en su unica razon de ser y crecer. Hoy, a sus diecisiete años de edad, es una de los mejores bombarderos y francotiradores que el mundo haya visto. Su vista de alcon junto con su indudable punteria lo convierten en un hombre al que no quieres hacer enojar. Nombre clave, Michael Newman.

Al final, Hēi lóng Sheng. Desde pequeño inscrito en las mejores escuelas de la republica popular de China. Su padre Hēi lóng Shuan es uno de los más renombrados militares en toda la republica. Sheng es conocido por haber concluido sus estudios academicos a los diez años, su entrenamiento militar a los doce y haber alcanzado el nivel de maestro artemarcialista a los quince. Mente brillante y creativa, cuerpo fuerte y flexible. Edad actual dieciseis años. Nombre clave Cho Sheng.

Sonrei ante la recapitulizacion de la informacion que tenia, estos chicos eran expertos en sus areas de trabajo, con un equipo asi Vongola no tenia ninguna oportunidad.

Llegamos a nuestro destino a la tres de la mañana en la hora local del lugar, una camioneta rentada por nuestra "organizacion estudiantil" nos esperaba para llevarnos a lo que de ahora en adelante seria nuestro hogar.

- Namimori si que se esta haciendo popular entre los extranjeros. - murmuro el conductor de la camioneta.

Se trataba de un hombre mayor, no más de cincuenta años.

- ¿Que quiere decir? - pregunto amable Sheng en un fluido japones.

- Desde hace unos tres años que varios extranjeros han estado llendo y viniendo a la ciudad. Dejan muchos ingesos, muchos ingresos. - relato el señor.

- ¿Como cuales? - cuestiono ahora Mariana.

- Bueno, la secundaria y preparatoria publica han sido remodeladas y mejoradas, aunque algo me dice que eso fue más cosa de CD que nada, el nuevo centro comercial subterraneo que esta en construccion, el nacimiento de L´arc n´ciel y el mejoramiento de las carreteras y desagües. - respondio el hombre.

- ¿El CD? - pregunte ahora yo.

- El Comite Diciplinario de Namimori. - comento el hombre como si nada - Lo entederan en su primer dia de clases. -

- ¿No ocurren incidentes extraños aqui? Digo, todo lugar tiene sus rarezas. - hablo Newt-Fort.

- Bueno, pues yo ya estoy tan acostumbrado que no se que es raro de ver y que no. - respondio en amable viejo.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio. El amable hombre nos llevo hasta un edifico de dos pisos color blanco, de acuerdo con la informacion que nos dieron, esa seria nuestra base.

- Muchas gracias por sus servicios. - agradecimos todos.

- Gracias a ustedes. Bienvenidos a Namimori, esperemos que no pierdan la cabeza. - dijo y se fue.

- ¿Eso ultimo que quizo decir? - pregunto en voz alta Romanov más para el que para el grupo.

- Eso lo descubriremos luego. - dije - Ahora debemos prepararnos y activar todos los sistemas, las clases empiezan dentro de cinco horas. - ordene.

- Hey, hey jefa. - repsondio Mariana y se adentro al edificio despues de mi.

Los demas asintieron y siguieron a Mariana.

* * *

Las cinco horas de reagrupamiento de informacion y activacion de sistemas fueron rapidas, habiamos conseguido hackear la red central de la ciudad y ahora estabamos bajando todos los datos de cada uno de los habitantes de Namimori, asi como tambien estabamos buscando noticias sobre incidentes pasados, dejamos la computadora en ese modo mientras nos alistabamos para el inicio de nuestras actividades escolares.

A las siete en ounto todos estabamos listos con uniforme y utiles, bañaditos y perfumaditos.

DIN-DON. Sono el timbre de la puerta.

Al abrir me encontre un un chico de apariencia mayor, usaba un gakuran negro, pero la chaqueta le llagaba hasta los tobillos, su peinado parecia de Elvis y su rostro decia que el sujeto habia estado en bastantes peleas.

- Sean bienvenidos a Namimori. Mi nombre es Matsuda Subaru, formo parte de el comite diciplinario de Namimori y sere su guia a la escuela. - se presento el extraño.

- ¿Nuestro guia? - pregunte.

- A Kyoya-sama no le gusta que los estudiantes lleguen tarde, no importa si son nuevos, asi que se nos asigna a llevarlos el primer dia de clases cuando se trata de estudiantes transferidos. - explico.

Asenti. Que conciderado de su parte.

Matsuda nos dirigio por todo el camino, explicandonos cuales vias nos llavarian a que lado de manera rapida.

- Disculpa, Matsuda-san. Lamento interrumpir pero ¿Que es exactamente el CD? - pregunte.

- Somos los impartores de justicia de la ciudad. Tambien nos encargamos de vijilar la zona de noche para evitar altercados. - explico.

- ¿Que de eso no se encarga la policia? - cuestiono Sheng.

- No. La policia tienen otras instrucciones. - contesto Matsuda.

- ¿De quien? - pregunte yo de nuevo.

- Kyoya-sama. - respondio.

- ¿Y quien es ese? - cuestiono ahora Newt-Fort.

- El demonio en carne viva y el hombre más fuerte de Namimori. - respondio.

Los cinco agentes se miraron entre si.

El rostro de Matsuda era serio y sin tintes de broma, de verdad creia en lo que estaba diciendo.

Dejaron la conversacion ahi y siguieron caminando en direccion de la preparatoria. Al llegar no fueron decepcionados.

El campus era amplio y hermoso. Podias ver a los diversos clubs deportivos practicar, correr y saltar. El plantel se dividia en tres edificios diferentes, cada uno con cinco pisos. Los edificios se repartian con respecto al grado, asi que eran el de primero, el de segundo y el de tercero, cada uno contaba con piscina, dos laboratorios de computacion, dos laboratorios de quimica y tres enfermerias, o al menos eso era lo que decia la informacion recolectada.

- Todos ustedes fueron inscritos en segundo grado, asi que tomaran clase en la clase 2-C, en el edifico que esta enfrente. - explico Matsuda - Si tienen problemas pueden ir a la sala del CD que se encuentra en el tercer edificio, justo a su derecha, aunque no les conviene ir ahi, asiq ue si tienen algun problema, resuelvanlo por si mismos. - dijo.

Lo mire con incredulidad. Basicamente nos habia dicho que estabamos a la deriva y por nuestra cuenta.

- Aqui tienen. - nos entrego un librito a cada uno. - Es el manual de reglas de la escuela. Siganlo a puño y letra, comas y puntos incluidos, rompan una sola de las reglas de ese librito y conoceran al monstruo de "te mordere hasta matarte". - relato y procedio a alejarse.

- Una cosa más. - se volteo y nos miro - Deben ir a la sala de profesores del edificio de segundo año, ahi los esperara el maestro encargado de la clase a la que acudiran, ¿Son religiosos? Bueno, no importa, no creo que ningun Dios pueda salvarlos de ese demonio. Buena suerte, no pierdan la cabeza. - concluyo y se fue.

- Otra vez esa frase. - dijo Romanov.

- Esto empieza a darme mala espina. - dijo Mariana.

- No importa. Venimos a cumplir una mision y la compliremos. - dije - Vayamos a la sala de profesores, mientras más rapido hagamos esto más rapido sabremos a que se refiere. -

Los demas asintieron y juntos entramos al edificio de segundo año.

* * *

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta que decia PROFESORES.

TOC-TOC. Nos anuncie. El silencio fue lo que encontre.

Extrañada abri la puerta con lentitud.

- Dusculpe, somos los nuevos...

CHIU!

Un disparo corto mi dialogo.

- Oh! Ustedes deben ser los nuevos jugue- digo, estudiantes que manda la ECUMU.- dijo la persona que estaba dentro de la oficina.

La verdad, no entiendo porque el letrero dice profesores, si claramente el lugar esta equipado solo para una sola persona, despues de todo solo hay una maquina de espresso, un sofa-cama, una mesita de cafe, una TV de plasma y un escritorio con su silla... Ah! y no olvidemos al psicopata que me disparo,un segundo, ¿Nos iba a llamar JUGUETES?.

Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, atractivo no lo negare, traje negro, a juego con un fedora del mismo color, patillas super rizadas y un camaleon en su mano derecha.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Donde habra puesto la pistola con la que me disparo?

El hombre sonrio torcidamente cuando termine mi pensamiento, y eso me hizo estremecer. Algo dentro de mi me decia que devia cuidarme de este tipo.

- Chaos, mi nombre es Reborn. - se presento - Soy su maestro encargado. Si tienen alguna duda, no me interesa, si tienen algun problema, resuelvanlo ustedes mismos. - dijo.

Podia sentir mi cara de incredulidad y sorpresa. ¿Este tipo era profesor de preparatoria?

- Siganme. Es hora de clases. - dijo mientras se ponia de pie y caminaba en direccion de los salones.

* * *

Al entrar al salon de clases pude notar que casi todos los alumnos le temian al profesor, y digo casi porque solo un pequeño grupo sentado casi al final nno se encogio ante la mirada penetrante del maestro.

Despues de nuestras presentaciones el profesor no ordeno sentarnos detras de alguien llamado "dame-Tsuna", ahora, de acuerdo con el diccionario que memorize hace apenas siete horas, "Dame", en el contexto utilizado por Reborn-sensei, significaba, "bueno para nada", asi que me imagine que el que alzaria la mano seria el tipico niño enclenque y cuatro ojos que no puede defenderse por si mismo.

Me sorprendi cuando vi que quien alzo la mano fue uno de los chicos que no se amedrento ante Reborn-sensei.

Tenia el cabello castaño avellana en puntas que parecia desafiar la fuerza de gravedad, grandes ojos del color de la avellana con un ligero tinte acaramelado, su piel era de un sano color crema, parecia una preciosa muñeca de porcelana, el era adorable.

Todos procedimos a tomar asiento donde se nos dijo, y asi fue como iniciamos nuestra mision.

* * *

DICCIONARIO Y FUENTES

http: / / www. nuevaalejandria. com/ 01/ sanluisg/ Conflictos/ Colombia/ Guerrilla. htm

**El KGB:** (ruso: КГБ, Acerca de este sonido Комит́ет госуд́арственной безоп́асности, romanización: Komitet gosudárstvennoy bezopásnosti, literalmente: «Comité para la Seguridad del Estado»), fue el nombre de la agencia de inteligencia, así como de la agencia principal de policía secreta de la Unión Soviética del 13 de marzo de 1954 al 6 de noviembre de 1991. El dominio del KGB fue aproximadamente el mismo que el de la CIA o la división de contrainteligencia del FBI en Estados Unidos. El nombre por el que se ha conocido popularmente es "El Centro".

Se encargó de obtener y analizar toda la información de inteligencia de la nación. Desapareció cuando se disolvió la Unión Soviética. A partir de allí surgió el Servicio de Inteligencia Extranjera, el cual pasó a dirigir las actividades de espionaje fuera del país.

Hēi lóng: dragon negro

* * *

Dejen reviews!


	4. PRIMER DIA DE CLASES 1

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la mestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente mios, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Wolas mis estimados lectores (as). Muchas gracias por sus reviews Nyanko1827 y a anne di vongola, y a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Angel-kun: Por personas como ustedes mi pseudo psicopata creadora se llena de inspiracion!

¿Debo tomar eso como un halago?

Angel-kun: Si, fue un alago (OuO)

Ah, bueno.

Angel-kun: COOOOOMENZAMOS!

* * *

Reborn miro a sus estudiantes con aquellos penetrantes y enigmaticos ojos negros.

Los varones se encojian ante la mirada y volteaban a cualquier otro lado antes de mirar a los abismos oscuros de su profesor.

Las mujeres se sonrojaban y bajaban la mirada temerosas, estremeciendose cada vez que por accidente sus miradas chocaban con la del atractivo docente.

Reborn sonrio con satisfaccion y superioridad, como le encantaba inspirar miedo y deseo, le hacia sentir grande y poderoso... pero que digo, EL es grande y poderoso.

Tsuna suspiro con exasperacion e incomodidad, todas las clases de matematicas eran iguales.

Yamamoto sonrio delicadamente mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien.

Gokudera nego ligeramente sintiendo algo de lastima por los civiles.

Kyoko y Haru sonreian divertidas, Reborn era todo un dominador.

TOC-TOC. Sono la puerta.

La mirada de Reborn paso de sus estudiantes a la entrada/salida del salon.

Los alumnos suspiraron aliviados al ser librados del hechizo de los ojos del maestro.

La puerta corrediza se abrio dejando entrar a una hermosa chica de largos cabellos purpura oscuro con un extraño tupé en forma de cresta de piña, parche en el ojo derecho y usaba el uniforme femenino.

- Lamento la tardanza, ¿Puedo pasar? -

- Ah, eres tu Chrome. Claro, pasa a tu lugar. -

Chrome asintio y se sento frente a Gokudera, al lado de Haru.

- ¿En que estabamos? - cuestiono Reborn en voz alta a nadie en espacifico.

- Comenzar la clase, sensei. - dijo un poco alterada una de las chicas nuevas, Alice.

- Ah, cierto. - dijo y procedio a dar su clase.

La clase procedio con calma, o en lo que se refiere a Reborn, contesta mal y te disparo.

Todos los estudiantes que eran llamados al frente pasaban temblando y sudando, sino obtenian la respuesta correcta, Reborn transformaba a Leon en pistola y les disparaba a quema ropa, claro que nunca con intencion de matar, pero aun asi los pobres estudiantes necesitarian un buen psicologo cuando acaben la preparatoria.

- ¿Quien me falta? - se cuestiono Reborn.

Ya habia tortu-digo, preguntado a la mayoria de sus alumnos, solo faltaban los nuevos y el grupo de Tsuna.

- Dame-Tsuna, de pie. - ordeno el del fedora.

Tsunayoshi inmediatamente obedecio.

- x^4 -48x^2 -49 = 0, cambio de variable: t=x^2. t^2 -48t -49 =0. - dijo la ecuacion el profesor a su alumno favorito.

Tsuna primero lo miro como gritando, ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?

Y Reborn lo miro como diciendo, RESPONDE O SI NO...

Paso un minuto entero que se sintio como una eternidad.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru y Chrome miraban a Tsuna con cautela, Gokudera intentando susurrarle la respuesta, pero Tsuna estaba demasiado concentrado en la mirada de su tutor como para notarlo.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Reborn con burla.

- ¡SENSEI ESTO ES SUF...

- x = [-b +- sqrt(b^2 - 4ac)] / (2a), t = {48 +- sqrt[(-48)^2 -4·1·(-49)]} / 2, t = [48 +- sqrt(2304 + 196)] / 2, t = [48 +- sqrt(2500)] / 2, t = (48 +- 50) / 2, t = 49 o -1, x = +- sqrt(t), x = +- 7, x1=7, x2=-7. - respondio Tsuna al momento de interrumpir a uno de los chicos nuevos, Sheng, en un arrebato contra Reborn.

Todos en el salon miraron a Tsuna con asombro, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru y Chrome lo miraban con orgullo, al igual que Reborn, pero los que tenian los ojos y bocas fuera de lugar eran los alumnos nuevos.

- Correcto. - acepto sonriendo orgulloso el profesor mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota - Puedes sentarte. -agrego.

Y asi lo hizo el castaño.

DING-DONG-DANG-DONG. Sono la campana de la escuela.

- ¿Ya acabamos? Bueno, ya que. Hagan los ejercisios de la pagina 45 a la 158. Si tienen dudas resuelvanlas por si mismos, recurden, si no lo hacen con su ultima voluntad no sirve. Todos deben entregar sus bederes, si tienen más del 15% mal o no hacen su tarea... bueno, dejare que decidan esta vez. - explico el profesor antes de irse - Algo más. Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Chrome, los espero en mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo. - finalizo y se fue.

- ¿Que quizo decir con "dejare que decidan esta vez"?- cuestiono el rubio alto, Vladimir.

- Es el o el CD. - respondio un alumno al tiempo que temblaba y sudaba frio.

- Francamente ninguno de los dos es bueno. - añadio otra alumna mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Los cinco nuevos se miraron entre si.

- ¿No espera de verdad que hagamos todo eso en una sola noche, verdad? - cuestiono otro de los nuevos, el moreno de ojos claros, Michael.

Los demas lo miraron con pesar y tristeza.

- ¿Es enserio? - cuestiono otra nueva, la pequeña, Mari-chan.

- Esta loco. - dijo con seguridad Sheng.

- Lo esta, haha. - contesto un sonriente Yamamoto desde su lugar.

- Pero es el mejor en lo que hace. - agrego Gokudera de manera desinteresada.

Sheng miro a Gokudera directo a los ojos, Gokudera tampoco aparto su mirada.

- Hayato, comportate. Pareciera que estas discutiendo con Lambo. - dijo una suave voz.

- HAI! TSUNA-SAMA! - respondio Gokudera alegremente.

Sheng redirigio su mirada al lugar del que provino la voz.

- Asombroso. - hablo el chino - Eso que hiciste hace rato... ehm. -

- Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mucho gusto. - saludo el castaño.

- Gokudera Hayato. -

- Yamamoto Takeshi. -

- Dokuro Chrome. -

- Sasagawa Kyoko. -

- Miura Haru-desu! -

Sheng sonrio. Por algun motivo estos chicos le daban una sensacion de confianza y aceptacion.

- Cho Sheng. El placer es todo mio. -

- Muy bien alumnos, se que estan felices de que el demonio se haya ido pero debemos iniciar la clase de historia, asi que por favor vuelvan a sus lugares. - señalo el siguiente profesor en turno al entrar al salon.

Las clases despues de la de Reborn pasaron tranquilas y sin contratiempos, excepto las veces en las que Tsuna hacia el ridiculo y alguno de sus amigos acababa silenciando sutilmente a los transgresores de la autoestima del castaño.

Y asi es como llegamos a la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Frente a una puerta que decia PROFESORES, tres chicos y una chica esperaban pasientemente a ser aceptados dentro.

- Adelante. - se escucho la profunda voz del profesor de matematicas.

Tsuna abrio la puerta y procedio a entrar.

CHIU! Un tiro lo detuvo.

- Francamente Reborn. - hablo Tsunayoshi como si el disparo nunca hubiera ocurrido - No entiendo porque mantienes ese letrero de PROFESORES, si tu eres el unico que usa esta sala. -

- Politica de la escuela. - respondio el hitman.

- ¿Y desde cuando sigues tu una politica que no es la tuya? - cuestiono Tsuma mientras tomaba asiento frente a su tutor.

Gokudera y Yamamoto tomaron asiento en el sofa.

Chrome aparecio su tridente de la nada y dando un duro golpe al suelo hizo una barrera de niebla e ilusiones para que nadie escuchara la conversacion.

Reborn solo se encojio de hombros restandole importancia a la pregunta de su alumno.

Tsuna tambien le quito importancia, lo más seguro es que eso era otro de los caprichos del hitman.

- ¿De que queria hablar con nosotros, Reborn-san? - pregunto curioso Gokudera.

- Los nuevos alumnos. - respondio Tsuna por el susodicho.

- Correcto, Tsuna. El dia de hoy tienes buena racha. - sonrio complacido Reborn.

- ¿Que hay con los nuevos? - pregunto ahora Yamamoto.

- Son de la INTERPOL. - respondio Reborn como si nada mientras se recargaba en su silla.

- INTERPOL, ¿Como en la Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal? o ¿La banda de musica? - cuestiono ahora Chrome.

- La primera. - volvio a responder Reborn.

- ¿Tan aburrido estabas que dejaste que un grupo de inocentes policias supiera donde estamos? - cuestiono Tsuna con un pequeño tic en su ceja.

- Alguien debe ser el objeto inamovible de nuestra imparable fuerza. - respondio Reborn con una muy amplia sonrisa.

- Como se nota que no puedes estar sin caos a tu alrededor. - dijo en un suspiro Tsuna - ¿Cual es el juego? -

Reborn sonrio todavia más, mostrando un poco de sus dientes.

- Que no descubran que ustedes son Vongola, nada más. - explico el hitman.

- Ojala fuera tan sencillo como lo describes. - expreso el decimo al ponerse de pie y caminar en direccion de la salida mientras era seguido por sus amigos - Reborn. - llamo Tsuna a su tutor antes de abrir la puerta - No los vuelvas locos. - y dicho esto los cuatro adolecentes salieron del despacho.

* * *

- Tsu-kun! Minna! Bienvenidos, la comida se estaba enfriando. - saludo Kyoko.

- ¿Que queria el psico-sociopata de tu tutor Sawada? - cuestiono Kurokawa Hana.

- ¿Es algo importante en EXTREMO? - pregunto Ryohei como solo el sabia.

- No te preocupes nii-san, Reborn solo queria explicarnos de que iba su nuevo juego. - respondio Tsuna mientras recivia el bento que Kyoko le pasaba.

- ¿Reborn-sensei ha encontrado nuevos juguetes? - cuestiono otra chica.

Ella era bonita, con el cabello corto lacio y negro a la altura de la barbilla, rasgos finos y ojos color chocolate, a su lado habia una espada de bambu bien enfundada.

- Haha, eso parece Akane-chan. - respondio Takeshi mientras recivia gustoso una taza de té que Akane le daba.

- Hahi, pobres almas. - expreso Haru mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Gokudera.

- No podria estar más de acuerdo. - concordo el peliplata.

- Esto no va ha acabar bien, boss. - señalo Chrome antes de meter un pulpo-sachicha a su boca.

- Eso ya lo se. Ya lo se. - dijo Tsuna con pesar.

* * *

¿Cuantas parejas ven en este capitulo?

¿Que otras cosas notan?

HAGANMELO SABER CON SUS REVIEWS! LOS ESPERO!

P.D. El problema de matematicas lo saque de una pagina cualquiera, ni siquiera me fije si era correcto o no, pero dIgamos que lo esta. ;P


	5. PRIMER DIA DE CLASES 2

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la mestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente mios, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

WOLAS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES(AS)!

He aqui el quinto capitulo. Me alegra que digan que el Reborn de este plot es entretenido y genial, pero solo estoy descrIbiendo al hitman como es. La persona más desgraciadamente sadica-sexy-genial-espeluznante-amante del caos que es.

Angel-kun: Vas a recibir tantas balas solo por esa ultima frase.

Lo se. OuOb. Ahora, sin más que decir.

Angel-kun: COOOOOMENZAMOS.

* * *

_POV DE SHENG_

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA POR LA CABEZA DE ESTE HOMBRE?

¡¿ES QUÉ NO VE QUE LOS TIENE MUERTOS DE MIEDO?

¡¿Y QUÉ PASA CON LAS MUJERES DE ESTE SALON, SONROJANDOSE ANTE LA PSICOPATA Y NADA AMABLE MIRADA DE ESTE PSEUDO-PROFESOR?

Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban mi escandilazada cabeza.

Puedo sentir el tic creciente en mi ojo izquierdo.

Jamas en mi vida habia conocido a alguien tan egolatra como para disfrutar del miedo y el deseo generado por un grupo menos poderoso que esa persona, y miren que soy militar.

Mire de soslayo a mis compañeros encubiertos, y por lo visto todos pensabamos lo mismo.

TOC-TOC. Sono la puerta.

Reborn-sensei desvio la mirada del aterrado grupo de alumnos. Escuche como todos suspiraban de alivio al unisono.

- Lamento la tardanza, ¿Puedo pasar? - hablo una suave voz que llamo mi atencion.

Mire en la misma direccion que el profesor, y ahi estaba una de las chicas más bellas que jamas habia visto.

Su largo cabello, bueno, le llagaba a la altura de donde inicia la espalda, oscuro con destellos purpura y un adorable tupé, piel nivea y un brillante ojo de delicadas tonalidades purpuras, pero lo que más llamo mi atencion fue el parche que usaba en su ojo derecho, ¿Habra tenido algun accidente?

- Ah, eres tu Chrome. Claro, pasa a tu lugar. - respondio el profesor con tono amable y familiar, no con aquel tono de superioridad que uso desde la mañana.

La chica, Chrome, se sento frente a un chico de plateados cabellos.

- ¿En que estabamos? - cuestiono Reborn-sensei en voz alta a nadie en espacifico, como restandole importancia.

- Comenzar la clase, sensei. - dijo alterada Alice. Bueno, al menos no soy el unico que quiere golpear al maestro de matematicas.

- Ah, cierto. - recordo el profesor y procedio a dar su... ¿Se supone que esto es una clase? ES UNA JODIDA TORTURA PSICOLOGICA.

Cada pobre estudiante que era llamado por el maestro al pizarron para responder una pregunta estaba aterrado, sudando frio, temblando, UNO INCLUSO SE DESMAYO ANTES DE LLEGAR A LA PIZARRA!

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, juraria que vi el cañon de una pistola apuntando a cada uno de los pobres alumnos que pasaba al frente, y no habia distincion de sexos, aunque fueras una mujer el cañon estaba apuntandote.

Mire alterado a mi lider de equipo. Los ojos de Alice estabn dilatadas de asombro y su boca abierta de sorpresa, mire a mis demas compañeros de equipo y vi la misma reaccion en su rostro.

Cuando el ultimo estudiante que fue llamado volvio a su sitio el salon se sumergiuo en un silencio casi sepulcral.

- ¿Quien me falta? - se cuestiono Reborn-sensei con aire pensativo.

Realmente estaba disfrutando.

- Dame-Tsuna, de pie. - ordeno el del fedora.

El chico de puntiagudos cabellos castaños obedecio de inmediato, pero su porte no era como el del resto.

Mientras que los demas alumnos temblaban ante la mirada del profesor, este chico, dame-Tsuna, parecia estar acostumbrado a la penetrante mirada.

- x^4 -48x^2 -49 = 0, cambio de variable: t=x^2. t^2 -48t -49 =0. - dijo la ecuacion el profesor.

¡¿Esta loco? Esa ecuacion es de nivel universitario, nadie en este salon la sabria.

Mire la reaccion de los alumnos que rodeaban a este "dame-Tsuna".

Chrome, el de cabellos plateados, el de cabello corto, la de ojos chocolate y la de cabello amielado miraban espectantes la figura de su compañero.

Note que el de cabellos plateados intentaba susurrarle algo al que estaba de pie.

Otro silencio sepulcral. Me harte.

- ¡SENSEI ESTO ES SUF...

- x = [-b +- sqrt(b^2 - 4ac)] / (2a), t = {48 +- sqrt[(-48)^2 -4·1·(-49)]} / 2, t = [48 +- sqrt(2304 + 196)] / 2, t = [48 +- sqrt(2500)] / 2, t = (48 +- 50) / 2, t = 49 o -1, x = +- sqrt(t), x = +- 7, x1=7, x2=-7. -

Intente reclamar, pero las palabras del castaño me interrumpieron.

El habia dado la respuesta correcta al problema.

Y lo que más me asombro fue la sonrisa de orgullo paternal que adornaba la cara del maestro.

- Correcto. - acepto sonriendo orgulloso el profesor mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota - Puedes sentarte. -agrego.

DING-DONG-DANG-DONG. Sono la campana de la escuela.

- ¿Ya acabamos? Bueno, ya que. Hagan los ejercisios de la pagina 45 a la 158. Si tienen dudas resuelvanlas por si mismos, recurden, si no lo hacen con su ultima voluntad no sirve. Todos deben entregar sus bederes, si tienen más del 15% mal o no hacen su tarea... bueno, dejare que decidan esta vez. - explico el profesor antes de irse - Algo más. Dame-Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Chrome, los espero en mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo. - finalizo y se fue.

- ¿Que quizo decir con "dejare que decidan esta vez"?- cuestiono Vladimir.

- Es el o el CD. - respondio un alumno al tiempo que temblaba y sudaba frio.

- Francamente ninguno de los dos es bueno. - añadio otra alumna mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Mire a mis compañeros de equipo, y lo que vi en sus miradas fue exactamente lo mismo que yo sentia, confucion.

- ¿No espera de verdad que hagamos todo eso en una sola noche, verdad? - cuestiono Newt-Fort con cara de miedo, las matematicas nunca a¿han sido su fuerte.

Los alumnos lo miraron con pesar y tristeza.

- ¿Es enserio? - pregunto Santa Oscura, ella tampoco en muy buena con la matematicas.

- Esta loco. - dije con seguridad

- Lo esta, haha. - contesto un sonriente el chico de cabello corto que se sentaba al lado izquierdo de "dame-Tsuna", ¿Como puede decir eso con una sonrisa tan sincera?.

- Pero es el mejor en lo que hace. - agrego el peliplateado con desinteres.

Mire sus ojos y el miro los mios, lo que vi en ellos me sorprendio. En sus fieros ojos verdes llameaba una intensa resolucion y voluntad, usualmente no vez algo asi en chicos de segundo de preparatoria.

- Hayato, comportate. Pareciera que estas discutiendo con Lambo. - dijo una suave voz.

- HAI! TSUNA-SAMA! - respondio alegremente el peliplateada pasando olimpicamente de mi.

Redirigi mi mirada al lugar del que provino la voz.

- Asombroso. - comence - Eso que hiciste hace rato... ehm. -

- Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mucho gusto. - saludo el castaño.

Y como si eso hubiera sido una señal elgrupo que le rodeaba tambien se presento.

- Gokudera Hayato. - informo el peliplata.

- Yamamoto Takeshi. - señalo el sonriente.

- Dokuro Chrome. - hablo la lindura del parche.

- Sasagawa Kyoko. - se presento la cabello amielado.

- Miura Haru-desu! - dijo la de ojos chocolate.

Sonrei de inmediato, su actitud me recordaba a una familia que espera a que hable primero el papá.

- Cho Sheng. El placer es todo mio. - me presente con gusto.

- Muy bien alumnos, se que estan felices de que el demonio se haya ido pero debemos iniciar la clase de historia, asi que por favor vuelvan a sus lugares. - señalo el siguiente profesor en turno al entrar al salon.

Las clases despues de la de Reborn-sensei pasaron tranquilas y sin contratiempos, excepto las veces en las que Tsunayoshi-kun hacia el incorrecto y alguno de sus amigos acababa silenciando sutilmente a los transgresores de la autoestima del castaño, eso me hizo sonreir tambien, ahora parecian un monton de perros guardianes resguardando a su amo.

Y asi es como llegamos a la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo pude ver como el grupo mencionado por Reborn-sensei salia por la puerta y se dirigia a la oficina de PROFESORES,o deberia decir LA CAMARA TORTUORIA DE REBORN-SENSEI.

He aqui otro suceso interesante, Tsunayoshi-kun, Takeshi-san, Gokudera-san y Chrome-san avanzaban con paso seguro y firme, sin ninguna preocupacion por sus vidas.

Despues de que ellos desaparecieron de la vista pude ver que Kyoko-san y Haru-san tomaban un monton de comida que no dejaban de sacar de sus mochilas, ¿Como les cabe tanta comida en esas mochilas?, y salian como si sus amigos no hubieran ido a saludar a la muerte con fedora.

- Intrigante. - escuche a Vladimir hablar.

De inmediato supe a que se referia.

- Ciertamente, ¿Crees que se conocen desde hace mucho? - cuestione.

- Es lo más probable. - hablo Newt-Fort.

- Tendremos los datos necesarios al volver a la base. - añadio Santa Oscura.

- Exacto. Vayamos a buscar un lugar para comer. - concluyo Alice.

Y asi lo hicimos.

Salimos del salon y caminamos un poco hasta que encontramos unos frondosos arboles y nos sentamos debajo de ellos.

El almuerzo avanzaba tranquilo y sin contratiempos.

- Hehehe, vamos Kurosawa, danos tu almuerzo. No es como si lo necesitaras, ya estas bastante llenito. - escuchamos una voz amenazando.

Creo que hable demasiado rapido.

Mire a la lider de equipo pidiendo permiso para intervenir, a lo que ella asintio.

Me puse de pie y camine hacia donde escuchabamos a lo malosos y a su victima.

- Pe-pe-pero m-me lo-me lo hi-hizo mi-mi novia. -

- ¿TU? ¿NOVIA? HAHAHAHAHAHA. -

- Dejen en paz al chico. - dije al llegar a la escena.

Tres caraduras me miraron con agresividad, los tres rodeaban a un chico gordito.

- Largate imbecil. - hablo uno de los abisivos.

- Si, esto no te incumbe. - hablo otro.

- Esperen, ¿Y si va con el CD y nos delata? Mejor nos hacemos cargo de el tambien. - sugirio el ultimo.

- Siendo asi... sobre el. -

Y los tres malosos se lanzaron sobre mi.

1...2...3 segundos despues los abusivos estaban en el suelo.

- Gracias. - dijo efusivamente el gordito.

- No hay de que. Se supone que el fuerte debe cuidar del debil, no al reves. - conteste y me despedi del gordito.

Volvi con mi equipo y terminamos nuestro almuerzo.

* * *

Al volver al salon de clases la mayoria de los alumnos ya estaba ahi, el grupo de Tsunayoshi-kun hablaba y reia amenamente.

Cuando el profesor en turno llego todos guardaron silencio y prestaron atencion.

SLIDE. Se abrio la puerta corrediza de golpe.

Todos lo alumnos e incluso el profesor voltearon a la recien abrierta puerta, y todos se encojieron ante la presencia de la persona que interrumpio la clase.

Penetrantes ojos de acero, negro cabello cortoy desordenado, usaba un gakuran negro, en sus manos sostenia un par de tonfas, y un detalle que llamo mi atencion fue el bracelete purpura con plateado que brillaba poderoso y amenazante en su muñeca izquierda.

El amenazante joven se adentro en el salon y todos los alumnos se movieron a las esquinas intentando no meterse en el camino del sujeto.

Note que Tsunayoshi-kun y su grupo no se inmutaron ante la amenazante presencia.

El amenazante joven se detuvo frente a mi.

- Cho Sheng. - dijo mi nombre en una profunda y fria voz - Por haber causado disturbios en terrenos de la preparatoria, haber invadido mi territorio y ser un carnivoro y comportarte como herbívoro... TE MORDERE HASTA MATARTE. -

Mi adrenalina se disparo, mis sentidos se agudizaron, dalte en cuanto vi la tonfa alzarse y me aleje lo más que pude de mi agresor.

- Cho-san. - Me llamo Tsunayoshi-kun.

Voltee a verle esperando que mne diera algun consejo servible.

- Huya por su vida. - me dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa y entendimiento.

Si. Eso es muy buen consejo.

* * *

Y ENTRA EN CANARIO PSICOPATA!

Sheng podra verse tranquilo por fuera, pero por dentro es un remolino de emociones.

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	6. PRIMER DIA DE CLASES 3

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la mestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente mios, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

ESTOY VIVAAAA!

Angel-kun: No tienen idea de cuantas balas tuvimos que escapar.

No exageres Angie. Bueno, volviendo al negocio. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! \(TTwTT)/

En cuanto a mis otros fics (11 GENERAZIONE y GRANGOAL), los estoy avanzando a paso de Enzo (tortuga) ya que estoy intentando desarrollar un poco más la trama antes de escribirla, pero ya falta poco para que suba capitulos nuevos...espero ¬ ¬u.

Sin más que decir...

Angel-kun: COOOOOMENZAMOS!

* * *

Hibari Kyoya se postro amenazante delante de Cho Sheng.

Al ver el rostro del chino podias notar la confusion y ansiedad que reflejaban sus ojos.

- Cho Sheng. - dijo la profunda y amenazante voz del prefecto - Por haber causado disturbios en terrenos de la preparatoria, haber invadido mi territorio y ser un carnivoro y comportarte como herbívoro... TE MORDERE HASTA MATARTE. -

Hibari alzo su tonfa izquierda, Sheng se tenso, y cuando el golpe hizo contacto con el pupitre Sheng ya no estaba ahi.

Sheng habia saltado.

- Es bueno. - señalo Yamamoto con una sonrisa en el rostro y filo en los ojos.

- He visto mejores. - añadio Gokudera.

Tsuna sonrio algo perturbado. Primer dia de clases para estos policias encubiertos y ya iba a morir uno. El castaño suspiro cansado, no podia permitir eso, su conciencia no le perdonaria la muerte de un inocente que fue atraido por los juegos de caos de Reborn y deborado por Hibari.

- Cho-san. - llamo Tsuna al de lentes.

Sheng dirigio su mirada al castaño y Tsuna se dio cuenta de lo confundido y ansioso que estaba el chino.

Tsuna sonrio de forma nostalgica y con una chispa de simpatia.

- Huya por su vida. - dijo finalmente.

Sheng asintio delicadamente, se giro sobre sus talones mientras su torso se contorsionaba evitando otro ataque de Hibari y salio lo más rapido que pudo del salon, Hibari corrio tras el.

El silencio reino en el salon por un minuto.

Todos los alumnos suspiraron aliviados y volvieron a sus pupitres como si nada hubiera pasado y el profesor comenzo de nuevo con su clase.

- _"¡¿QUÉ CHINGADOS PASO AQUI?" _- grito/pregunto Mari-chan en su idioma natal (español).

Varios alumnos y el maestro la miraron confundidos.

- Ah! Lo siento, sin querer lo dije en mi lengua natal. - se disculpo la pequeña morena - Lo que quise decir es ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO? - volvio a gritar/preguntar ahora en japones.

- Ah, es verdad. Ustedes son nuevos. - recordo el profesor.

- Haha, eso fue Hibari Kyoya. - inicio Yamamoto.

- ¿Y ese es? - cuestiono Michael.

- El presidente del comite diciplinario. - respondio Gokudera.

- ¿Ese es el presidente del CD? - pregunto ahora Mari-chan.

Todos los presentes asintieron.

- Retiro lo dicho. Ese hombre no es para nada considerado. - concluyo Alice.

Silencio extraño mientras todos observaban a Alice.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA...Hibari?...CONSIDERADO? - rio Yamamoto rompiendo el silencio.

- Pffft... eso es nuevo, hahahaha. - rio tambien Gokudera.

Tsuna intentaba por todos los medios no reirse tambien, lo mismo que Chrome.

- Pero... Ne, Tsu-kun. - llamo Kyoko - ¿No seria problematico si Hibari de hecho le atrapara? -

- Hahi! Kyoko-chan tiene razon Tsuna-san. ¿Y si Hibari muerde demasiado? Como siempre lo hace. - apoyo Haru a su amiga.

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi y Chrome dejaron de reir en ese instante.

Si dejaban que Hibari fuera tras Sheng como si nada,lo más seguro es que el prefecto acabara destruyendo uno que otro salon, jardin u oficina, eso serian gastos acumulados a favor Nami-gakko, gastos que hirian directo a las cuantas por pagar de Vongola y eso seria la perfecta excusa para que Reborn le tortura-perdon, entrenera por todo un fin de semana, sin olvidar la cantidad de papeleo añadida a su ya de por si gran pila de papeles por firmar.

El pensamiento hizo que Tsuna se estremeciera.

- HIBARI-SAAAN! POR FAVOR DETENGASE! - salio gritando Tsuna del salon, corriendo en la misma direccion en la que Sheng y Hibari se habian ido.

- TSUNA-SAMA ESPERE POR FAVOR! NO PUEDE IR SOLO! - siguio Hayato a su amado jefe.

- TSUNA! GOKUDERA! ESPERENNOS! - corrio Takeshi tras ellos.

- CON PERMISO PROFESOR! - siguio Chrome tambien, cerrando la puerta cuando salio.

- Muy bien alumnos, continuemos con la clase. - dijo el profesor como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

* * *

Hibari y Sheng habian llegado al patio principal de la preparatoria, como todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas clases nadie fue victima, pero eso no los detenia de pegarse a los cristales de las ventamas para ver la masacre.

Hibari golpeaba y pateaba a diestra y siniestra, Sheng se movia rapido y preciso, esquivando el 75% de los golpes.

Sheng, por muy maestro de artes marciales que sea, jamas se habia enfrentado a alguien con semejante deseo asesino y tanta estima para desparramar, además, el estilo que el prefecto utilizaba era algo que Sheng jamas habia presenciado, las tonfas y el poder y agilidad impregnadas en ellas hacian que el contacto con las armas pareciera como si un martillo de presion rompiera tus huesos, Sheng no resistira por mucho más.

La sonrisa de Hibari se amplio, Sheng se estremecio, el brillo que el chino vio en el rostro del prefecto le recordo a un lobo que ha obtenido a su presa.

Sheng cayo, el prefecto habia enredado sus pies entre los de el para desequilibrarlo.

Hibari also sus tonfas mientras una sonrisa maniaca adornaba sus rostro, y dejo caer el golpe.

Sheng cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor.

PAZ! Un fuerte golpe se escucho. Algo metalico contra algo metalico. Pero no fue el rostro de Sheng el que fue golpeado.

El chico abrio los ojos y se llavo una sorpresa.

Un chico de cabello blanquecino y ojos grises con un cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo habia detenido las tonfas usando sus puños.

- EXTREMAS BUENAS TARDES HIBARI! - grito el de cabello blanquecio.

- Sasagawa Ryohei, te estas interponiendo en mi camino, apartate ahora mismo o te mordera hasta matarte. - amenazo el prefecto.

- Haha, no puedo hacer eso Hibari. Sawada me hizo una extrema llamada y me dijo que estabas encaprichado con uno de los nuevos porque estabas aburrido, no esta bien meterse con la primera persona fuerte con la que te encuentras, no es amable. - explico Ryohei.

- NII-SAN! - se escucho una voz a lo lejos - SOSTENLO! - pidio la misma voz.

- Lo siento Hibari. - se disculpo Ryohei y tomo a Hibari por las muñecas para despues hacerlo girar y cruzar los brazos mientras Ryohei se acamodaba detras del prefecto.

- TACLEADA! - salto Yamamoto.

- SOSTENGANLO! - salto Gokudera despues.

- YO TENGO LA CUERDA! - salto tambien Chrome en la locura.

- QUITENLE LAS TONFAS! - salto al final Tsuna.

Sheng observaba estupefacto el espectaculo delante de el.

Patadas, golpes, puñetazos, mordidas, maldicones y una que otra risita dentro de aquella bola de caos, todo en pos de amarrar al prefecto del demonio.

- LISTO! - grito victorioso Tsuna cuando salio de aquel caos.

Sheng miro a los cinco chicos a los que sabia les debia su salud fisica.

Estaban desechos, las ropas rotas y sucias, sangre saliendo de su boca y algunas mordidas en los brazos y piernas, y Hibari, amarradito como ternero en rodeo.

- Cho-san, se encuentra bien? - pregunto Tsuna.

Sheng le miro y asintio delicadamente, aun no creyendo lo que acababa de ver.

- Bien. - asintio Tsuna ya más tranquilo - Y usted señor. - se dirigio Tsuna a Hibari ahora - Usted y yo tendremos una larga charla en su oficina acerca del porque no se muerde hasta la muerte a un estudiente nuevo en la escuela, Hayato, Takeshi, Nii-san, Chrome, ayudenme a llevarlo a su oficina. -

Todos los mencionados asintieron y cargaron a Hibari sobre sus cabezas para depues seguir de cerca a su preciado jefe.

Sheng seguia mirando todo estupefecto. ¿Que demonios pasa aqui?

* * *

Desde su salon, el 2-B, Hana Kurokawa y Yamazaki Akane miraban el espectaculo formado por sus amigos.

- Pagame, te dije que sobreviviria. - dijo Kurokawa mientras extendia sus mano hacia Akane.

Akane le dio a Hana un billete de mil yens.

* * *

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	7. PRIMER DIA DE CLASES 4

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la mestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente mios, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Angel-kun: ELLA (apunta en mi direccion descaradamente)? GRACIOSA? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Aiko: (Le golpeo donde le duele) Que te den Angie.

Gracias a todos por sus amables palabras sobre mi fic, la verdad es que no soy muy buena con el humor, asi que el hecho de ser capas de formar una sonrisa en sus rostros me hace muy feliz (n/n).

Sin más que decir y como Angie sigue retorciendose en el suelo... COMENZAMOS!

* * *

_POV DE MARIANA_

Despues de que aquel aterrador tipo saliera junto con Sheng todos es el salon comenzaron a arreglar sus pupitres y pertenencias como si nada hubiera pasado, se que los japoneses estan acostumbrados a los terremotos y tsunamis, pero esto es ridiculo, ¡¿QUE CLASE DE PERSONA PUEDE DEJAR QUE UN POSIBLE ASESINATO OCURRA ASI COMO ASI?

- _"¡¿QUÉ CHINGADOS PASO AQUI?"_ - grite/pregunte estresada.

Cuando vi que todos los alumnos me miraban extrañados me di cuenta de que lo habia dicho en español.

- Ah! Lo siento, sin querer lo dije en mi lengua natal. Lo que quise decir es ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO? - volvi a gritar/preguntar ahora en japones.

- Ah, es verdad. Ustedes son nuevos. - recordo el profesor.

Como quise golpear a ese hombre en ese instante, pero Alice me hubiera golpeado a mi despues si hacia eso.

- Haha, eso fue Hibari Kyoya. - me respondio un chico alto y de sonrisa de dudoso significado.

- ¿Y ese es? - cuestiono Newt-Fort.

- El presidente del comite diciplinario. - respondio un chico de cabellos platinados y ojos verdes.

- ¿Ese es el presidente del CD? - pregunte incredula.

¡¿ESE PSICOTICO AGRESIVO CON ANSIAS DE SANGRE Y OJOS DE ANIMAL SALVAJE ERA EL PRESIDENTE DEL COMITE DICIPLINARIO?

Pude sentir como el tic de mi ceja empeoraba a cada segundo.

Todos los presentes asintieron.

- Retiro lo dicho. Ese hombre no es para nada considerado. - concluyo Alice.

Silencio extraño mientras todos observaban a Alice.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA...Hibari?...CONSIDERADO? - rio el chico de dudosa sonrisa rompiendo el silencio. Ahora puedo decir que reia con todo el corazon.

- Pffft... eso es nuevo, hahahaha. - rio tambien de todo corazon el de cabellos platinos.

- Pero... Ne, Tsu-kun. - llamo una linda chica de ojos amielados - ¿No seria problematico si Hibari de hecho le atrapara? -

- Hahi! Kyoko-chan tiene razon Tsuna-san. - continuo otra chica, esta de corto cabello castaño - ¿Y si Hibari muerde demasiado? Como siempre lo hace. -

¿Morder demasiado? ¿El presidente del comite iba a moder a Sheng? Ahora que lo pienso, el presidente del comite dijo algo de "morder hasta matar", eso suena medio rarito, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Al chico al que el pseudo-maestro de mate llamo "dame-tsuna", el de cabello plateado, el de sonrisa dudosa y la chica que llego al final, que se que se llama Chrome, dejaron de reir y miraron a las chicas que hablaron con rostros de sorpresa/horror.

- HIBARI-SAAAN! POR FAVOR DETENGASE! - salio gritando/corriendo "dame-tsuna" como alma que lleva el diablo detras de Sheng y el presidente del DC.

- TSUNA-SAMA ESPERE POR FAVOR! NO PUEDE IR SOLO! - siguio el de cabellos plateados.

Un segundo, ¿Sama? ¿Que no ese sufijo se usa para gente super importante?

- TSUNA! GOKUDERA! ESPERENNOS! - corrio el de sonrisa dudosa despues.

- CON PERMISO PROFESOR! - siguio Chrome tambien, cerrando la puerta cuando salio.

- Muy bien alumnos, continuemos con la clase. - dijo el profesor como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad va a dejar que esos cuatro chicos se vayan como si nada? ¿Que nada inmuta a estas personas?

- Disculpe, profesor. - Hable - ¿No deberia ir alguien con ellos? -

- No te preocupes Cueva-kun. Sawada y sus amigos siempre lidian con Hibari, pero si no me crees mira por la ventana, desde ahi podras ver el espectaculo completo. - sugirio el hombre.

Y de hecho, varios alumnos estaban pegados a la ventana, unos inclusive estaban haciendo apuestas.

- ¿Quien diria que dame-Tsuna creceria tanto. - escuche que dijo uno de los compañeros a mis espaldas.

- Si. Recuerdo cuando en secundaria todos lo bulliaban y le quitaban su dinero. - dijo otro.

- O lo golpeaban y lo matian en el locker del conserje. - siguio el primero que hablo.

¿Lo bulliaban?

Mire por la ventana y vi el espectaculo más ridiculo de mi vida.

Aquel prefecto con sed de sangre estaba siendo amarrado como vil toro de feria, claro que daba su lucha, pero los otros chicos lo tenian bien agarrado y ya le habian quitado sus palos de metal, luego le preguntare a Sheng como se llaman esas armas.

Cuando me di cuenta aquel prefecto ya estaba totalmente amarradito y estaba siendo cargado en direccion de los edificios de tercer año.

Sheng estaba sentado en el suelo estupefacto y por lo que pude ver, muy asustado. No lo culpo. Ese Hibari Kyoya parecia sacado del mismo infierno. Creo que ya entiendo lo de "no pierdan la cabeza", este lugar esta plagado por el caos.

- Muy bien alumnos. - llamo el profesor nuestra atencion - Y a se acabo el espectaculo, volvamos a la clase. -

- Si! - dijeron todos y volvieron a sus respectivos asientos como si solo hubiera pasado la mosca y ya.

- White-kun. - llamo el profesor a Alice - Deberian ir a ver a su amigo. Enfrentarse al Hibari Kyoya puede ser toda una experiencia. - señalo.

No nos lo dijeron dos veces.

Alice, Vlad, Newt-Fort y yo tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos a ver a Sheng.

* * *

Llegamos al patio cuando Sheng parecia haber recuperado le sensacion en sus piernas y se estaba poniendo de pie.

- Sheng, ¿Estas bien? - pregunte.

Sheng estaba tan palido como una hoja y en sus ojos podias ver la sorpresa y la confusion.

- Considerando que estuve a punto de ser molido a golpes por un demonio en cuerpo humano y haber pasado por el susto de mi vida, si, creo que estoy bien, nada que una buena terapia no cure. - dijo.

- ¿Estas seguro? - cuestiono Vlad.

Sheng asintio mientras sonreia.

Nos miramos entre nosotros no muy seguros.

- Deberiamos volver al salon, no vaya a ser que ese tipo vuelva y "nos muerda hasta la muerte" a todos. - señalo Michael.

- Lo dudo. Tsunayoshi-kun parecia tener todo bajo control. - contesto Sheng.

- Pero si hay que volver. Se nos olvido traer las cosas de Sheng. - añadio Vlad.

A todos se nos resbalo un gotita por la sien.

* * *

Tsu-Tsu, llamare asi a Tsunayoshi ya que a Sheng no parece gustarle que le llamen "dame-Tsuna" al castaño, y sus amigos no volvieron al salon hasta la ultima hora.

Tsu-Tsu se veia agotado y preocupado, ademas tenia unos golpes y moretes nacientes, de hecho, Tsu-Tsu se veia aun más acabado que sus amigos, ¿Habra peleado el todavia más con el prefecto?

Bueno, en fin.

Las clases terminaron y ya nos disponiamos a regresar a la base, pero cuando salimos del porton Sheng se volteo y se dirigio hacia donde Tsu-Tsu y sus amigos estaban charlando, note que habia otras tres personas con ellos.

- Tsunayoshi-kun. - llamo Sheng a Tsu-Tsu - Gracias por lo de hace rato. -

- No se preocupe Cho-san. Hibari a veces no mide las consecuencias de sus actos. -

- ¿Te encuentras EXTREMADAMENTE bien? Hibari te dio EXTREMADAMENTE duro. - señalo el chico que detuvo al prefecto con solo sus puños.

- Si me encuentro bien, gracias a usted, ehm... -

- SASAGAWA RYOHEI! SALON 3-D! EXTREMO GUSTO EL DE CONOCERTE! - grito el sujeto, Ryohei.

¿Es que se trago un megafono o qué? Casi me deja sorda.

- Sasagawa? - cuestione curiosa, ya habia escuchado ese apellido.

- Es mi hermano mayor. - me aclara la bonita chica de ojos amielados, Sasagawa Kyoko.

- Pero no se parecen en nada. - dije.

- ¿Y nosotras qué? - hablo con molestia una chica alta de negro cabello ondulado amarrado en una coleta, a su lado, otra chica bonita con el cabello corto lacio y negro a la altura de la barbilla, rasgos finos y ojos color chocolate, y que cargaba algo enfundado.

- Ah! Perdon Kurokawa. - se disculpo Tsu-Tsu con la chica alta - Ellas son Kurokawa Hana y Yamazaki Akane, asisten al salon 2-B, son muy buenas amigas nuestras. - presento con una sonrisa adorable Tsu-Tsu.

Me gusta su sonrisa.

Sincera y calida, como mirar al cielo en un dia sin nubes.

Note que Alice y Sheng se sonrojaban un poco... ummm... interesante.

- Ellos son los nuevos alumnos que llegaron a nuestro salon. - precedio Tsu-Tsu a presentarnos a nosotros.

- Yo soy Cueva Mariana, pueden llamarme Mari-chan. - dije feliz.

Estas personas me gustan.

- Cho Sheng, mucho gusto. - reacciono Sheng apartando su vista del castaño.

- White Alice. - desperto Alice al notar que esperaran que hablara.

- Petronovich Vladimir. - señalo Vlad con una ligera sonrisa.

- Newman Michael, un placer bellas damas. -

Ok, eso fue un poco patetico por parte de Newt-Fort.

- Oye Tsuna, mañana es fin de semana, ¿Por que no les damos un recorrido por la ciudad? - sugirio el que ahora se, gracias a Sheng, que se llama Takeshi, le dire Takkun.

- Que buena idea Takeshi. ¿Les gustaria que les dieramos un tour por Namimori? - nos pregunto amablemente Tsu-Tsu, otra vez aquella sonrisa de cielo se hizo presente, y otra vez Alice y Sheng se fueron a lalalandia.

- Nos encantaria. - respondio Vlad.

- Suena bien. - añadio Michael.

- Democracia. Es un si Tsu-Tsu. - conclui.

- Tuuu! ¡¿Como osas llamar a Tsuna-sama de esa manera tan irrespetuosa? - me apunto con su dedito acusador el chico que ahora se que se llama Hayato, le dire Hayaya.

- HAHI! Su nombre es Tsunayoshi, Tsuna para acortar. - tambien me reprendio la chica que se llama Haru, ella sera Haruru.

- Pero Hayaya, Haruru, el nombre de Tsu-Tsu es muy largo y complicado. - me queje.

- HAYAYA? ¡¿A QUIEN CARAJOS LE DICES HAYAYA? ENANA DESGRACIADA! - exploto el peliplata.

- HAHI! Haruru-desu! -

- Maa, maa. Calmate Gokudera. - lo detuvo Takkun.

- Cierto Hayaya, Takkun tiene razon, le das mucha importancia. - continue.

- Takkun? Yo? - me pregunto con sonrisa divertida Takkun.

Estaba a punto de asentir cuando de repente senti un filo levantando mi barbilla.

Se trataba de Akanene que apuntaba el palo que aun estaba enfundado en direccion de mi cuello.

- Agradeceria que te retuvieras de llamar a Takeshi-sama de tan bulgar manera. - me ¿dijo? Curioso, yo lo senti como amenaza.

- Maa, maa, Akane-chan, tu tambien calmate. - pidio Takkun.

- Yo estoy en EXTREMO desacuerdo contigo Mari-chan! - grito Ryohei-sempai mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Hayaya - El EXTREMO nombre de Gokudera no puede ser Hayaya porque el ya tiene otro EXTREMO nombre, el es... CABEZA DE PULPO! - exclamo.

Silencio.

.

.

.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ES VERDAD! - rio con ganas Michael.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SU CABEZA TIENE LA FORMA DE UN PULPO! - rei con ganas yo tambien.

Hana-Hana, Haruru, Kyokoko, Chromeme, Ryohei-sempai, Takkun y Akanene, tambien se reian con ganas.

- MARIANA! - me regaño Alice, pero no importaba, esto es demasiado gracioso.

- Eso no fue amable. - dijo Vland con una gota resbalandole por la sien.

Sheng hacia lo posible por no soltar carcajada.

Hayaya estaba poniendose de muchos colores, del rosa al rojo, y del rojo al morado. Cubranse! Va ha explotar!

CLAP! CLAP! Dos aplausos silenciaron a todo el grupo y clamaron la atencion para aquel que los realizo. Tsu-Tsu.

- Muy bien, ya fue suficiente. - dijo suavemente Tsu-Tsu.

Sus amigos inmediatamente se callaron, al igual que nosotros.

No se porque, pero negar a este chico es dificil.

- Mañana nos juntaremos aqui a las nueve en punto, ¿Les parece bien? - cuestiono Tsu-Tsu con modestia.

Otra cosa curiosa, todos asentimos sin chistar.

- Entonces, hasta mañana. - concluyo Tsu-Tsu y todos se despidieron y cada quien tomo su direccion.

Debemos llegar pronto a la base, hay que empezar la investigacion de los habitantes de Namimori.

* * *

Zombie-Aiko: REVIEEEEEEEEEWS!

Angel-kun: No es un zombie, lo que pasa es que tiene hambre, no se preocupen (n_nu).


	8. CONOCE AL ENEMIGOAUNQUE NO LO SEPAS

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la mestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente mios, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Aiko: He vueeeeelto!

Angel-kun: Ya era hora mujer, ¿No vez que los lectores se impacientan?

Aiko: Si Angie ya lo se, no es mi culpa que las musas dejaran de mandarme inspiracion!

Angel-kun: Excusas.

Aiko: Te recuerdo el capitulo anterior? (-`_´-)

Angel-kun: COOOOOMENZAMOS!

* * *

LUGAR: OFICINA DE HIBARI KYOYA.

Ya era tarde y Hibari observo desde su ventana como sus herbivoros ¿conocidos compañeros de trabajo? (porque Hibari Kyoya no debe tener amigos herbivoros) se despedian de aquella nueva manada que al parecer el ex-bebé trajo a Namimori.

Los recuerdos de aquella tarde volvieron a su mente.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Hibari habia sido delicadamente (notese el sarcasmo) puesto en su silla despues de haber sido cargado mientras amarrado y haber sido humillado frente a toda la preparatoria._

_- Te mordere tan duro y tan lento Tsunayoshi que desearas que tu muerte en manos del imbecil de los malvaviscos no haya sido de mentira. - amenazo el prefecto desde su posicion._

_Hayato y takeshi se sentaron en el sofa donde Hibari toma sus siestas vespertinas, Ryohei estaba recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta, Chrome habia sacado su tridente y hizo una ilusion para que nadie les oyera, y Tsuna estaba sentado frente a el._

_- Jaja, eso no es amable Hibari. - empezo Takeshi - Simplemente acabamos de evitarte un gran problema... a todos a decir verdad. - _

_- ¿De qué demonios esta hablando el idiota del baseball? - cuestiono Hibari mientras trataba de acomodarse en su silla a pesar de las cuerdas._

_- Son agentes de la interpol... Esos alumnos nuevos. - respondio Hayato._

_Hibari alzo un ceja con duda._

_- Los policias no la banda de musica. - aclaro Chrome._

_Hibari asintio, luego diridio su mirada a Tsuna, ceja alzada en forma de pregunta otra vez._

_- Idea de Reborn. Se podria decir que dejo un camino de pan para que nos "encontraran", a Vongola, quiero decir. Pero no tienen la suficiente informacion, por lo visto solo fueron mandados en una mision de reconocimiento, sino ya nos hubieran hecho algo. - explico el castaño._

_- ¿Cuál es el juego? - cuestiono ahora en voz alta el prefecto._

_- Que no se den cuenta quienes somos en verdad. - respondio el castaño._

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes Sawada? - pregunto Ryohei._

_- Te lo iba a decir nii-san, pero no queria preocupar a las chicas. - respondio Tsuna con disculpa en la voz._

_- ¿Cuales son las reglas? - irrumpio Hibari._

_- Reborn no me ha dicho nada. Lo más seguro es que quiera un poco más de informacion antes de decir algo. - respondio Tsuna._

_Hibari nuevamente asintio en silencio._

_Chrome ya estaban fuera de la oficina esperando a Tsuna._

_El susodicho estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando algo lo jalo del brazo y lo empujo de regreso al cuarto, Tsuna miro horrorizado como Hibari cerraba la puerta con llave detras de el, creo que esta demas decir que el prefecto ya no estaba amarrado y sostenia sus tonfas de forma amenazante._

_- ¿Pensaste que te dejaria ir sin un compensacion equitativa a mi reciente humillacion, Tsunayoshi? - cuestino el prefecto con una sonrisa siniestra y que prometia mucho dolor._

_- ¡HIBARI CABRON!DEJA IR AL DECIMO EN ESTE INSTANTE PSICOPATA! - se escucho gritar a Hayato desde el otro lado de l a puerta mientras le daba fuertes golpes._

_- ¡HIBARI DEJA A SAWADA EN ESTE EXTREMO INSTANTE! - grito tambien Ryohei._

_Tsuna temio, pero no por su vida. Hayato y Ryohei debian calmarse o si no volaria la puerta... que digo, volarian la pared... no, VOLARIAN EL PISO ENTERO SI NO LOS DETENIA._

_- TAKESHI! CHROME! LLEVENSE A HAYATO Y A NII-SAN! YO ESTARE BIEN! - respondio Tsuna desde edntro mientras esquivaba los ataque del prefecto._

_- ENTENDIDO TSUNA! - respondio Takeshi._

_Tsuna no supo que paso afuera, pero los gritos de Hayato y Ryohei se detuvieron._

_EL castaño suspiro aliviado, un problema menos, ahora solo hacia falta el psicopata con complejo de animal._

_Rapidamente Tsuna metio las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalon y cuando las saco ya tenia puestos sus guantes de lana, apreto los puños y sus guantes tomaron su forma de combate._

_Tsuna agradecio mentalmente al cielo haber recordado quitarle a Hibari su gear mientras lo estaban amarrando ya que el olvido el suyo en su mochila._

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Hibari sonrio para sus adentros. El tambien empezaba a aburrirse.

* * *

_***Base de la INTERPOL***_

Los cinco ingrantes de la interpol sintieron todos al mismo tiempo un frio cortante bajar por sus espaldas.

- ¿Sintieron eso? - pregunto Michael mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.

- E-es solo el cambio climatico. - respondio Alice.

Los demas aceptaron esa respuesta por su sanidad mental.

Sheng abrio la puerta del edificio que fungia como su hogar y base, procedieron a entrar.

Todos dejaron sus cosas de la escuela en una mesa que estaba en la sala, se quitaron las chaquetas del uniforme avanzaron hacia la cocina.

Mariana se acerco al lavatrastes y oprimio la palanca del agua caliente y le dio dos vueltas a la izquierda.

De repente la puerta de la alacena grande se abrio, todos entraron en el pasadizo recien abierto.

El cuarto secreto al que entraron estaba iluminado por las intensas y tintineantes luces de las computadoras que ahi estaban, en el centro de la habitacion un mesa redonda con cinco sillas, al centro de la mesa habia una maquina de hologramas que estaba conectada a los computadores.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la mesa. Alice encendio la maquina de hologramas y en cuanto esta cargo cientos de fotografias fueron mostradas, los rostros de todos los habitantes de Namimori.

- Muy bien señores, dama, mientras más rapido empezemos más rapido terminamos, a trabajar. - ordeno Alice.

Los otro cuatro asintieron y al mismo tiempo oprimieron un botos oculto en la mesa que hizo que aparecieran mini-computadores frente a ellos.

- Sheng, investiga a todos los grupos yakusa que esten en la ciudad, Mariana, investiga al departamento de policia, Vlad, investiga las escuelas, todas, no podemos dejar a nadie sin sospecha, Michael, investiga las zonas de construccion, yo investigare los incidentes que han pasado en los ultimos cinco años. - ordeno Alice.

Todos asintieron y procedieron a trabajar.

* * *

_***Casa Sawada***_

Hacia ya rato que Reborn habia llegado a casa y se habia encerrado en su habitacion.

La investigacion de esos cinco mocosos que la interpol mando era pan comido para el mejor tutor-hitman del mundo, no se asombro cuando leyo los antecedentes de Mariana, Sheng, Vladimir y Michael.

Ya habia escuchado de ellos, pero les reto imporancia ya que no trabajaben para ninguna familia enemiga y por lo tanto no eran una amenaza, pero la otra chica, Alice, ella podria ser entretenida.

TOC-TOC. Tocaron a la puerta.

- Reborn, ya llegue. - informo Tsuna desde afuera.

Reborn abrio la puerta, jalo al castaño al interior de su habitacion e hizo que pegara su rostro a la pantalla del computador.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Tsuna mientras su cara estaba contra la pantalla.

- Lee. - ordeno el mayor.

Tsuna obedecio.

- Alice Crossgrave. - leyo en voz alta el menor el documento que tenia una foto una de las policias - Graduada de la universidad de Oxford a los trece años, campeona de esgrima y savate*, futura marqueza de carabaz y unica heredera de la familia Crossgrave. Tiene cargo de coronel en las fuerzas armadas de la corona* y a pesar de su joven edad, 16 años, esta considerada como postulante para ser la siguiente ministro de defensa de inglaterra. -

- Ahora lee el de los otros. - señalo el hitman.

Tsuna obedecio.

Cuando acabo de leer los antecedentes de todos el pobre castaño tenia un tic en el ojo derecho.

- Tiempo limite? - pregunto Tsuna a su tutor.

- Un semestre. O sea hasta finales de octubre. - respondio Reborn.

Tsuna asintio y se puso de pie.

- ¿No preguntaras que es lo que voy a hacer? - cuestino Reborn antes de que Tsuna saliera de la habitacion.

- Francamente no quiero saber. - respondio el castaño y salio de la habitacion.

Tomo algo de dinero de sus ahorros y bajo.

- Ara, Tsu-kun, ¿A donde vas? Ya casi esta la cena. - anuncio Nana a su hijo.

Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin observaron a Tsuna, y cuando vieron su rostro entendieron que solo era otro juego de Reborn.

- Ahora vuelvo mamá, solo voy a la farmacia por aspirinas, desinfectante y vendas. - informo Tsuna a su madre.

- Pero si hace dos dias fuiste a comprar eso, ¿no me digas que ya se te acabaron? - cuestino de nuevo Nana.

- No, pero voy a ocupar muchas más. - concluyo Tsuna y salio de la casa.

* * *

_***Base de la INTERPOL***_

Los policias estaban que no se creian el mapa mental que habian armado con la informacion obtenida.

Primero que nada los grupos yakuza habian sido sometidos totalmente hace dos años por las fuerzas del comite diciplinario de Namimori, liderados por el psicotico demonio llamado Hibari Kyoya, despues, en ese mismo tiempo, las fuerzas policiales fueron aderidas como filiales del CD y a los policias se les dejo a cargo de tareas tales como dirigir el y trafiaco y rescatar gatitos de los arboles mientras que el CD se encarga de la investigacion policiaca, arrestos, proteccion de los civiles y robos.

Casi todas las escuelas estaban limpias de disturbios, a escepcion de la primaria publica, Nami-sho, la secundaria publica, Nami-chuu, y la preparatoria publica, Nami-gakko.

Los incidentes que rodeaban estas tres escuelas iban desde levitacion de objetos, explosiones y desaparicion/reaparicion de materiales o personas.

Las zonas de construccion, que solo eran los preparativos para el nuevo centro comercial y la construccion del centro comercial en si no tenian casi nada de sospechoso, solo que los mientros del CD eran los guardias oficiales de dicha construccion.

Pero lo que más les asombro fueron incidentes ocurridos a lo largo de cinco años.

Exibicionismo, una tortuga mutante gigante, explosiones, levitacion y una enorme cantidad de personas que acababan en el hospital de la noche a la mañana alegando haber visto animales que aparecian y desaparecian en la nada.

- ¿What the fu#& is goin on with this place? - dijo quedito Michael cuando leyo todo la informacion.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no tengamos registro de esto en la interpol? - expreso Alice en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Sera que, no es que no lo noten, pero que estan ya acostumbrados a esto y por eso no levantan denuncia? - aventuro a decir Mariana.

- O simplemente...

- Perdieron la cabeza. - termino Vladimir lo que Sheng iba a decir.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES: ¿Ustedes que opinan? La gente de Namimori perdio la cabeza? o simplemente son demasiado densos? Los fans de KHR ya sabemos esa respuesta, pero dejemos que los policias lo averigüen por si mismos. Gracias por leer! DEJEN REVIEWS!

*Savate: también conocido como boxe française (boxeo francés) o kickboxing francés, es una arte marcial francesa - un tipo de boxe pieds-poings - que usa tanto las manos como los pies como armas e incluye elementos del boxeo occidental, técnicas de agarre y técnicas de pierna (solo con los pies: ni rodilla, ni tibia). Los practicantes de savate son dichos savateurs o "tireurs" en el caso de los hombres, y savateuses en el de las mujeres.

*Las fuerzas armadas del Reino Unido: conocidas como las Fuerzas Armadas Británicas o Fuerzas Armadas de Su Majestad, y a veces de forma oficial como las Fuerzas Armadas de la Corona,1 abarca una marina de guerra (la Marina Real Británica), un ejército (el Ejército Británico), y una fuerza aérea (la Royal Air Force). Su Comandante en Jefe es el monarca británico en total las fuerzas armadas británicas cuenta con 512.630 combatientes.


	9. Pesadilla en la calle Namimori

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente míos, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Aiko: Cielo, ya vine!

Ángel-kun: IDIOTA! DISCULPATE CON LOS LECTORES (AS) POR TU RIDICULA DESIDIA!

Aiko: (se inca en el suelo y hace dogeza) Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso de este noveno capitulo.

Ángel-kun: Disculpen a mi creadora, a veces se le va el avión gacho, gacho.

Aiko: Lo bueno es que ya voy a salir de vacaciones de la universidad! Un examen más y listo! A los seguidores de 11 GENERAZIONE les aviso que pronto habrá capi nuevo, y gracias a SaM-nya por la idea para este capitulo.

Ángel-kun: COOOOOMENZAMOS!

* * *

_*Base de la INTERPOL*_

Sábado por la mañana y nuestros policías favoritos ya estaban despiertos. No es como si hubieran dormido a decir verdad. Toda la noche estuvieron repasando una y otra vez la información recolectada, revisando fuentes e intentando encontrar fotos de las personas causantes de los altercados, pero todas estaban demasiado borrosas como para reconocer a alguien, inclusive intentaron hackear el sistema del CD, pero nada daba resultado y varias veces fueron expulsados de golpe del sistema.

Los cinco jóvenes agentes estaban cansados y frustrados, ¡¿Cómo era posible que no pudieran hacker el maldito sistema?

Y para acabarla, no importaba cuantas veces reiniciaran la búsqueda nunca llegaban a ningún lado, las fotos estaban borrosas o cubiertas o movidas o repletas de virus extraños y no podían ingresar a ningún sistema.

Alice estaba a punto de lanzar su café contra la computadora.

RIIIIIIING!

Sonó fuerte una alarma.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – cuestiono irritada Alice mientras arrojaba su café en dirección de la alarma.

Los demás se agacharon a tiempo para evitar el caliente liquido, ya habían escuchado de los ataques de su líder cuando no dormia.

- Es la alarma que TÚ pusiste para que no llegáramos tarde al tour que Sawada y sus amigos nos darán hoy. – respondió en un bostezo Michael mientras se estiraba.

- Ah. Ya lo sabía. – dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos y un ligero sonrojo pintaba su rostro.

- Bueno. Dejemos hasta aquí investigación y preparémonos. – sugirió Vlad al ponerse de pie y apagar su monitor.

- No es como si avanzáramos de todas maneras. Un buen descanso nos ayudara a trabajar mejor después. – señalo Sheng imitando las acciones de Vlad.

Los demás asintieron, apagaron el equipo de investigación y fueron a alistarse para su pequeño paseo.

* * *

_*Casa de los Sawada*_

- Mamá, ¿Dónde esta Reborn? – cuestiono el joven decimo al entrar a la cocina.

- No lo se Tsu-kun. Reborn-kun salió muy temprano. – informo la amable y sonriente Nana mientras meneaba la comida.

La intuición de Tsuna se disparo y luces rojas comenzaron a sonar en la mente del adolecente.

- Bianchi, ¿Dónde esta Reborn? – cuestiono el decimo a su figura de hermana con sospecha y paranoia.

- No me dijo a donde iba, pero si me dijo que iba a ser unos mandados. – informo la hermosa cocinera.

_Reborn, ¿Qué demonios estas tramando? _Se interrogo mentalmente un histérico y paranoico Tsuna.

* * *

_*Frente a Namigakko*_

Nuestros cinco pobres policías ya se iban acercando al portón de la preparatoria.

- Hahi! Ahí vienen desu! – aviso Haru al divisarlos.

- Ohayo, minna! – saludo con una sonrisa amable Kyoko.

Tsuna y sus amigos también dieron sus respectivos saludos.

Alice, Mariana, Vladimir, Michael y Vlad ya estaban frente a ellos.

- Ohayo.- saludo propiamente Alice.

- Yo! – se expreso alegre Mariana.

Los tres varones del grupo solo asintieron.

- Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí. Comencemos el tour por Namimori! – declaro Tsuna.

Y así fue como comenzaron su pequeño tour por la ciudad.

Los pasearon por el parque principal, la zona del mercado, los centros de juego, algunas reposterías, los llevaron a ver las partes terminadas del centro comercial subterráneo, fueron a jugar baseball, en fin, les hicieron ir de arriba hacia abajo y comer de todo. Les contaron pequeñas anécdotas de cuando iban a la secundaria, omitiendo ciertas partes claro esta.

Ahora se encontraban en el parque cerca de Namichuu, descansando los pies.

- Si tienen alguna pregunta siéntanse libres de hacerla. – informo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

Los cincos policías asintieron.

- Yo empiezo! – señalo Mariana - ¿Cuál es el maldito problema con Hibari Kyoya? – soltó sin más la pregunta.

- Haha, buena pregunta. – respondió Yamamoto.

- Es un bastardo. – respondió Gokudera.

- ES EXTREMO! – grito Ryohei.

- Tsundere. – susurro Chrome.

- Está loco. – declaro Kurokawa.

- Concuerdo con Chrome-dono. – dijo Akane.

- Hahi! Yo diría que Hibari-san es más yandere que tsundere. – expreso Haru.

- Yo creo que es alguien interesante. – declaro Kyoko.

Los cinco policías soltaron una gotita de confusión ante las respuestas de sus guías, finalmente decidieron mirar a Tsuna y buscar una respuesta sensata de su parte.

- Sé que Hibari-san es algo agresivo, pero esa es su forma de ser. El reto a Cho-san a una pelea posiblemente porque le intrigo o le llamo la atención. Es como un gatito, si encuentra algo interesante quiere ver que tanto puede jugar con eso antes de perder interés. Sé que al principio puede ser algo aterrador y confuso, pero Hibari-san no es mala persona. – explico Tsuna.

Los policías asintieron. Eso parecía tener sentido. Eso o Tsunayoshi era de esas personas que siempre ven algo bueno en los demás.

- Bien. ¿Y que pasa con el psico-sociopata de Reborn? – cuestiono ahora Michael mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Es Reborn, tómalo y aguántate. – contestaron todos al mismo tiempo sin pisca de duda.

Esa respuesta si que asombro a los policías.

- ¿Desde cuando conocen a Reborn-sensei? – pregunto Sheng.

- Desde hace cuatro años, mas o menos. – respondió Tsuna.

- ¿Cómo lo conocieron? – pregunto Vlad con verdadera curiosidad.

- Es mi tutor personal. Vive en mi casa y todo eso. – respondió Tsuna.

.

.

.

- ¿QUEEEEEÉ? – reaccionaron los cinco policías al mismo tiempo.

- Uhm. – asintió Tsuna – Como cuando iba en secundaria mis calificaciones eran un asco, mi abuelo y mi padre decidieron que necesitaba un tutor, y bueno, mandaron a Reborn. – explico Tsuna como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Los cinco policías palidecieron.

Alice fue la primera en reaccionar. Se acercó a Tsuna y lo abrazo.

- Esta bien llorar Tsunayoshi. – exclamo la chica.

- Nadie se burlara de ti si lloras Tsunayoshi-kun. – Dijo Sheng mientras imitaba el gesto de Alice.

- E-esta bien, White-san, Cho-san, hace mucho que lo supere. – respondió Tsuna, claramente aguantando las ganas de llorar, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que estaba bien hacerlo, pero si lo hacia, Reborn no se lo perdonaría.

- OIGAN USTEDES DOS! DEJEN EN PAZ A TSUNA-SAMA! – despotrico Gokudera.

- HAHI! NO TOQUEN A TSUNA-SAN TAN A LA LIGERA DESU! – les regaño también Haru.

- Ma, ma, Gokudera, Miura. No se lo van a comer ni nada. Además, a Tsuna parece no importarle. – intento calmar Yamamoto al bombardero andante y a la adicta al cosplay.

Sin embargo, las suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos.

* * *

_*Un rato después*_

Los cinco jóvenes agentes se despedían de sus compañeros de clase mientras avanzaban el sendera hacia su hogar/base.

- Eso fue divertido. – hablo Mariana.

- No estuvo mal. – concordó Michael.

- Es increíble que estas personas puedan vivir en esta ciudad sin darse cuenta de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor. – comento Sheng con semblante pensante.

- No es que no den cuenta, es que ya están acostumbrados. Recuerdan lo que nos dijo el conductor, posiblemente todos en la ciudad ya perdieron la cabeza. ¿Creen que esto este influenciado por Vongola? – señalo Vlad.

- Es lo más seguro. Por lo visto nada normal se puede esperar de esa familia mafiosa. – espeto Alice.

Todos iban ensimismados en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban por la calle.

- Oigan. – llamo Mariana la atención de todos mientras se detenía - ¿Seguros que este es el camino a la base? – cuestiono con la cara pintada de azul y blanco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Mariana? – le pregunto Alice.

Mariana alzo su dedito acusador en dirección de la calle frente a ellos, temblando.

Los otros cuatro voltearon en dirección de donde apuntaba su joven compañera, lo que vieron definitivamente les quito el color de la cara.

El aire se había vuelto denso y frio, la atmosfera era realmente tensa y sofocante, la calle por donde habían caminado aquella mañana ahora era un pasadizo de creaturas inteligibles y aterradoras.

Cuervos con sonrisas siniestras y colmilludas sobre árboles marchitos y torcidos.

Gatos negros de ojos rojos que los miraban penetrantemente, calando hasta lo más profundo de sus almas.

Extrañas sombras que se paseaban de aquí para allá, cruzando una y otra vez el camino.

Los cinco jóvenes policías sin darse cuenta se habían amontonado entre ellos, los cinco habían sacado sus bien escondidas armas de entre sus ropas, listos para disparar a cualquier cosa que se les acercara.

Habían optado por una formación circular de espalda a espalda, así los cinco formaban un anillo protector y podían ver todos los flancos sin problema.

- Ku-fu-fu-fu-fu. – una risa siniestra se escucho del único punto ciego en su formación.

Alguien estaba en medio del círculo que formaron.

Los cinco policías se voltearon de inmediato, en ese mismo instante se arrepintieron.

Ahí parado en medio de ellos se encontraba un hombre encapuchado todo de negro, en sus manos una enorme guadaña se postraba firmemente.

El rostro de los cinco agentes se pinto de horror y pánico, debían huir, salir lo antes posible, pero estos pensamientos llegaron demasiado tarde.

El encapuchado alzo su arma y la blandió con una habilidad monstruosa.

Los cinco policías fueron decapitados.

* * *

_*Base de la INTERPOL*_

Los cinco agentes abrieron sus ojos abruptamente. Todos al mismo tiempo. Y como si hubiera sido coreografiado todos se sentaron al mismo tiempo.

Se revisaron la cabeza, el cuello y las demás partes del cuerpo, aterrados ante la idea de haber perdido alguna extremidad.

- ¿E-es-esta-tamos vi-vivos? – pronuncio torpemente Mariana. La pobre aun temblaba.

- E-e-eso cr-cre-creo. – respondió con dificultad Alice. La pobre también temblaba.

- ¿Q-qu-qué d-de-demo-demonios fu-fue e-eso? – cuestiono pálido Michael.

- N-no ten-tengo la-la menor i-idea. – contesto lo mejor que pudo Sheng.

- Que experiencia tan excitante. – señalo Vlad mientras se masajeaba el cuello, un ligero rubor adornaba su rostro.

Los otros cuatro chicos miraron al ruso como si fuera una de las creaturas más raras del mundo.

* * *

_*Kokuyolandia*_

Sentado en su sillon favorito un joven de unos 19 años y ojos bicolor sonreia satisfecho y malicioso._  
_

- El arcobaleno tenia razón, que divertido fue. - hablo Mukuro antes de darle otro sorbo a su té.

* * *

WOLAS! ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? DIGANME CON SUS REVIEWS!

Creo que me pase un poquito con lo Mukuro hizo.


	10. Extraordinariamente Simple

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente míos, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Aiko: Al fin! Las musas me han iluminado y he subido el decimo capitulo!

Ángel-kun: Después de MESES! ¿Qué te crees, eh? Los lectores(as) has esperado pacientemente y tu como si nada, malagradecida.

Aiko: (Se hinca y pide perdón) De verdad lo siento mucho.

Ángel-kun: Sin más que agregar… COOOOOMENZAMOS!

* * *

_POV DE MICHAEL _

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que mis compañeros y yo fuimos asignados a la misión de investigar si era cierto que la nueva base de Vongola se encontraba en la agradable, pero muy extraña, ciudad de Namimori, en el país de Japón.

Y con extraña me refiero a la excentricidad de sus habitantes, y es que hasta ahora mis compañeros y yo nos hemos topado con prefectos psicópatas, profesores sociópatas, organizaciones estudiantiles que fungen como la policía del lugar, y al parecer a los ciudadanos parece no inmutarles en lo absoluto, Vlad dice que esto es debido a que posiblemente dicho comportamiento en la sociedad que habita la ciudad se ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo, causando la llamada adaptación de la especie hacia el nuevo ambiente.

Yo digo que todos se volvieron locos, eso o son demasiado densos para su propio bien.

Después de lo que paso el día en el que Sawada y sus amigos no hicieron el favor de mostrarnos la ciudad, la jefa y los demás, me incluyo, hemos estado muy ansiosos.

La alucinación colectiva que tuvimos encaja en cierta forma con la descripción de algunos ataques que Vongola ha hecho a sus enemigos, Vongola ya sabe que estamos aquí, lo cual significa que Namimori es la factible localización, tal y como dicen los datos que se nos fueron entregados, de la nueva base. Pero Alice dice que necesitamos más información antes de desarrollar una táctica de búsqueda y destrucción, así que el día de hoy me encuentro dando un paseo buscando posibles localizaciones, si bien ya tenemos algunas, como el sitio en construcción que esta siendo custodiado por el CD, y la oficina del CD mismo se habían convertido en sospechosas, Hibari Kyoya había sido puesto a la cabeza de la lista de "Posibles involucrados con Vongola", lo mismo que el profesor Reborn, pero aun así faltaban demasiadas cosas.

- Que frustrante. – suspire mientras caminaba.

Ya era nuevamente sábado y aun no teníamos ninguna otra posible localización de la base, ya habíamos también revisado casi todos los antecedentes de los habitantes de Namimori, y estaban limpios.

- Algo aquí no anda bien. ¿Sera que Vongola esta jugando con nosotros? – me cuestione.

Y es que si la organización era exactamente como muchos la describían, era muy posible que simplemente estuvieran jugando con nosotros.

- Ara! Mike! – escuche que alguien me llamo.

Me voltee en dirección de la voz y me encontré con Yamamoto y Gokudera, ambos cargaban una bolsa plástica con lo que parecía ser botellas de jugo y botanas.

- ¿Solo por un día Newman? – me pregunto con su clásico seño fruncido Gokudera.

- Yo soy el que debería decir eso, ¿Dónde esta Sawada? Ustedes nunca se separan de él. – les dije.

- Jaja, vamos en camino a su casa a hacer la tarea, ¿Quieres unirte? Con Gokudera a nuestro lado hacer la tarea es relativamente rápido. – invito Yamamoto.

- No gracias, todos nosotros ya acabamos nuestra tarea. Además no quiero incomodar a Sawada, se nota que las personas nuevas le dan algo de nervio. – conteste.

- Eres considerado, ¿Quién lo diría? Bueno, has lo que quieras. Vamos, idiota de baseball, no podemos dejar a Tsuna-sama esperando. – señalo Gokudera mientras empezaba a caminar.

Yamamoto comenzó a seguirlo.

- Esperen por favor. – les detuve – Aprovechando que no esta Sawada, tengo una pregunta que hacerles, y espero que no se ofendan pero, ¿Por qué se juntan con Sawada? – me aventure a preguntar.

Y es que ni Gokudera ni Yamamoto lo dejan solo, que si Tsuna va al baño, uno de ellos va con el, que si Tsuna se cayo, ambos lo cargan hasta la enfermería, que si Tsuna es molestado por algún otro estudiante, estos dos van a su rescate.

Al principio creí que era Sawada el que los perseguía a todos lados como perro faldero, pero conforme paso la semana y me dedique a observarles me di cuenta de que era totalmente al revés, no era Sawada quien les seguía, eran ellos los que seguían a Sawada a donde fuera, incluso caminaban un paso detrás de él, si esto era consciente o no era otra pregunta.

Ambos me miraron a mi primero, como no entendiendo el porqué de la pregunta, luego se miraron entre ellos, Gokudera negó con la cabeza en dirección de Yamamoto mientras hacia un ademan con su mano apuntándome a mi, Yamamoto solo sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros, luego volvieron a mirarme a mi.

- Haber, intentaremos hacerlo sencillo para alguien como tu. – expreso Gokudera – Y más te vale agradecerme porque si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona la mandaría de inmediato al demonio por hacer tan estúpida pregunta. Tsuna-sama es Tsuna-sama, listo, ¿Entendiste? – respondió Gokudera.

Mi cara debió ser de pura confusión pues Gokudera suspiro exasperado y mejor me dio la espalda.

- Lo que Gokudera quiere decir es que Tsuna es simplemente simple, eso es lo que lo hace tan extraordinario. – intento explicar Yamamoto.

Silencio.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué pedo con tu explicación, imbécil? – cuestiono Gokudera – Mira su rostro, es más que obvio que lo confundiste aun más. – regaño el europeo al japonés.

- ¿Y como sugieres que lo explique? No puedo encontrar las palabras correctas para describir a Tsuna, ¿Tu si? –

Y así comenzó una discusión entre Gokudera y Yamamoto mientras ambos se alejaban por el camino, habiéndose olvidado olímpicamente de mi y mis dudas, dejándome solo en la calle.

Parpadee un par de veces y luego me encogí de hombros, la próxima vez le preguntare a Dokuro, ella parece más sensata.

En fin, seguí caminando hasta que llegue a un pequeño parte con algunas atracciones para los niños pequeños, ya saben, columpios, desvalidilla, jungla de tubos, una casita en el árbol, todas esas cosas que les gusta a los niños.

Me senté en una banca, intentando analizar las respuestas que Gokudera y Yamamoto le dieron a mi pregunta, Sawada es alguien tan simple que es extraordinario, ahora me pregunto como alguien puede ser "tan simple que es extraordinario".

- Quizás si lo observo más de cerca… maldición, debí haber aceptado la invitación de Yamamoto. – me dije.

Aun no habíamos llegado a la información básica de Sawada y su familia, de hecho, por algún motivo aun no podíamos acceder a la información de Sawada y el resto de sus amigos.

**BOOM!**

Se escucho de repente mientras el suelo se estremecía violentamente.

Las madre y niños que estaban en el parque se quedaron quietos mientras el suelo de tranquilizaba.

- NYAJAJA! LAMBO-SAMA RECLAMA ESTA TIERRA COMO SUYA! NYAJAJAJA! – grito una voz chillona e infantil.

Voltee en dirección de la voz y lo que encontré me dejo tan atónito y sorprendido que me caí del asiento.

Un niño de unos ocho años, tal vez nueve, claramente extranjero, de ojos verdes y algo rizado cabello negro, con unos extraños accesorios en forma de cuernos que salían de su cabeza, que estaba usando una sudadera con capucha color blanco con grandes manchas negras y un espacio para esconder las manos por si hace frio al frente, bermuda negra y sandalias, pero no fue su apariencia lo que me impresiono, lo que me impresiono fue la bazuca 450px-Tavor que tenia en sus manos y que cargaba con una facilidad increíble.

Pude sentir las fuerzas de mi cuerpo desvanecerse, esa arma se veía demasiado real, y a juzgar por la explosión y el tambaleo de hace rato definitivamente era real.

¡¿Qué hace un niño de OCHO mugres años con una bazuca?!

Además, ¡¿Qué no se supone que las armas son ilegales en Japón?!

- What da fu… - me dije.

Y llego a mi mente como un rayo, este niño debía pertenecer a Vongola, es la única explicación para su arma.

- LAMBO! BASTA! LE PROMETIMOS A 哥哥 QUE SERIAMOS BUENOS HOY! – regaño otra voz al chico de la bazuca.

Ahora era una pequeña niña de, quizás, la misma edad que el niño-vaca.

La niña era claramente china, ojos grandes y oscuros, boca pequeña y delgada, a cada lado de su rostro caían unas trencitas finas de hebras color ébano, usaba una camisa tradicional china que le quedaba algo grande pues cubría más allá de sus manos y le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas, un pantalón pesquero color blanco y unos zapatos cómodos completaban su atuendo.

El niño-vaca la miro con un puchero, bazuca aun cargada y la había apuntado en dirección de la niña china.

- Has venido aquí, ¿A retarme acaso? Eso solo muestra que eres más tonta de lo que creí, I-pin. – dijo dramático el niño-vaca.

La niña china lo miro con aire retador, adaptando una postura erguida para hacer ver a su contrincante que no tenía miedo.

- Eres tú, Lambo, el que demuestra su nivel de _tontes_ al pensar que puedes ganarme. – le respondí la niña china.

Ambos niños se miraron desafiantes, las madres y padres presentes recogieron a sus hijos de los juegos donde estaban y se los llevaron con ellos, alrededor de los dos contendientes de formo un circulo de diez metros de radio, la tensión se podía saborear, hasta podía escuchar la música de fondo, se escuchaba como de esas cancioncitas dramáticas de las películas de vaqueros.

Un momento… ¡¿Por qué estoy pensando esas tonterías?! ¡Debería ir ahí en medio y detener a esos dos antes de que el niño-vaca le dispare a la chinita y la lastime!

- Apuesto mi roket-man a que I-pin-chan vuelve a ganar. – escuche susurrar a unos de los tantos niños.

Me voltee para ver quien había dicho eso y me encontré con una bolita de padres e hijos…APOSTANDO!

- Maa, Kouta-kun, deberías darle una oportunidad a Lambo-kun, yo apuesto lo que queda de mi semana a que Lambo-kun logra al menos darle con una granada. – hablo la que deduje seria la madre del niño que aposto su dinero a la chinita.

Y así varios padres y sus hijos siguieron apostando.

Los niños apostaban dulces, juguetes y lo que les quedaba de dinero, los padres apostaban sumas de dinero fuertes, cupones de 50% de descuento en restaurantes y vales de despensa, y por lo que escuchaba, muy a pesar de que la chinita no tenia ningún arma, siempre le ganaba al niño-vaca.

Un tic nació en mi ojo derecho mientras volteaba a ver la pelea entre la chinita y el niño-vaca.

El niño-vaca había accionado la bazuca y lanzo el cohete en dirección de la chinita, la chinita dio un salto y con una patada certera había desviado el cohete con facilidad, el niño-vaca entonces GUARDO LA BAZUCA EN EL BOLSILLO DE LA SUDADERA y SACO UNA GRADA EXPENSIVA, le quito el seguro y la lanzo, la chinita otra vez dio otra patada certera y desvió la granada que exploto lejos de ahí.

El tic de mi ojo se intensifico.

¡¿DE DONDÉ DEMONIOS SACABA EL NIÑO-VACA SUS ARMAS?! ¡YO SOLO VEO QUE METE Y SACA SUS MANOS DEL BOLSILLO DE SU SUDADERA Y VOILA, ARMA EN MANO!

¡¿COMÓ ES POSIBLE QUE LA CHINITA LAS DESVIE CON TANTA FACILIDAD?!

¡¿POR QUÉ LAS PERSONAS NO LLAMABAN A LAS AUTORIDADES?!

Un segundo… YO SOY UNA AUTORIDAD!

Pero si no tengo cuidado Vongola nos podría atrapar… maldición! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

- LAMBO! I-PIN! DETENGANSE EN ESTE INSTANTE! – ordeno una voz.

De repente el niño-vaca y la chinita se detuvieron.

Juraría que estuvieron detenidos EN EL AIRE por unos momentos antes de quedarse totalmente quietos.

- Buu, ya llego Fuuta-nii. – Se quejo una niña mientras cruzaba sus bracitos decepcionada.

- Ahora no sabremos si Lambo-kun puede ganarle a I-pin-chan. – se quejo una de las madres mientras recogía rápidamente el monto que había apostado.

Todos los niños y padres que apostaron comenzaron a recoger sus apuestas.

- I-pin, se supone que debías evitar que Lambo se metiera en líos, no meterte en líos junto con el. – regaño el recién llegado.

Era un chico de unos trece años, tenia cabello castaño claro y ojos de color caramelo oscuro, usaba una camisa de vestir color blanco con los dos últimos botones sin desabotonar, un suéter sin mangas color chocolate, pantalones de mezclilla azules con textura deslavada y tenis converse color rojo.

- Perdón, Fuuta. – se disculparon ambos niños ante la mirada severa del menor.

¿Cuándo demonios habían tocado el suelo esos dos?

El adolecente, sonrió comprensivo.

- Bueno, al menos nadie salió herido. Tsuna-nii estará complacido. – señalo el chico.

Ante la mención de ese nombre me levante de golpe y me dirigí hacia ellos.

- Disculpen, ¿Son conocidos de Tsunayoshi Sawada? – les pregunte.

Los tres me miraron al mismo tiempo, por un rato parecieron analizarme con la mirada.

- ¿De donde conoces a Tsuna? – me cuestiono hostil el niño-vaca.

- Soy uno de los nuevos que llego la semana pasada, Sawada-kun me ha ayudado un poco. – les conteste.

Los tres parecieron relajarse ante mi respuesta.

En fin, resulta que los tres niños son los hermanos menores de Sawada, fueron adoptados oficialmente por la familia Sawada hace dos años, son un total de cinco hermanos, siendo Tsunayoshi el único biológico, y otro que se la pasa viajando junto con el padre de Sawada, y una chica que es la mayor de todos que por algún motivo que no entiendo, esta obsesionada con el socio-psicópata de Reborn.

- Ella, ¿Esta bien de la cabeza? – les pregunta.

Los tres se miraron entre si y luego me miraron a mi.

- Nuestra familia es un tanto excéntrica. – me contesto Fuuta.

- Tsuna-san es el único que nos aguanta. – dijo I-pin.

- Eso es porque Tsuna es tan simple que es extraordinario. – señalo Lambo.

Entonces recordé lo que Yamamoto me había dicho, a eso se refería.

Me despedí de los extraños, y peligrosos, niños y retome mi camino hacia la base.

El día de hoy descubrí que Sawada Tsunayoshi era una persona con mucha paciencia y una suerte de perro negro y callejero.

* * *

Aiko: Si me dan un review un angelito recibe sus alas.


	11. No comer sin antes saber

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente míos, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA… y Ángel-kun:

Aiko: Listo, ya puse tu nombre también, ¿Feliz?

Ángel-kun: Gracias, y SI, estoy feliz.

Aiko: Bueno, habiendo cumplido el capricho de mi inner… GRACIAS POR SU ESPERA! LAMENTO MUCHO HABERME TARDADO TANTO! Ah, y algunas aclaraciones para antes de empezar el capitulo de hoy, este capitulo ocurre el mismo día que el capitulo anterior.

Ángel-kun: Sin más que agregar… COOOOMENZAMOS!

* * *

_POV DE VLADIMIR._

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos a esta agradable ciudad, este fin de semana Alice nos ha mandado a buscar por cosas sospechosas, así que me encuentro caminando por algunas de las calles del centro mientras me como un helado de menta con chocolate, y es que a pesar de que Namimori es un lugar la mayoría del tiempo apacible, algunos de sus habitantes han mostrado comportamientos sospechosos que nadie más en la ciudad parece notar.

Muy aparte de la lista de sospechosos que tenemos en la base de datos, siendo esta encabezada por el Reborn-sensei y Hibari Kyoya, yo personalmente he creado otra con los personajes más interesantes que he llegado a conocer a lo largo de la semana.

El primero es Gokudera Hayato, algo en la forma de comportarse de ese muchacho no es normal, es demasiado… cambiable. No logro sacar una conclusión con respecto a su personalidad, el chico es como esos días tormentosos donde el viento puede estar arrancándote el techo de la casa y al siguiente minuto es una dulce y tramposa brisa, sus cambios de humor deben ser checados más profundamente.

El segundo es Yamamoto Takeshi, su sonrisa esconde demasiadas sombras. Cualquiera que vea directo en los ojos del muchacho vería que el basebolista es un ente analítico… y muy buen mentiroso, lo digo yo que fui entrenado para mentir siempre, sus habilidades son retenidas por el mismo, no esta cómodo con la mayoría de las personas que le rodean, sus aptitudes y actitudes deben ser checadas más profundamente.

El tercero es Sasagawa Ryohei, sus gritos son una pantalla para una personalidad mucho más madura de la que muestra. Se toma su papel como hermano mayor muy, muy enserio. Sus capacidades diplomáticas están demasiado desarrolladas, y a pesar de que se comporta como un completo idiota, posee un coraje y decisión de guerrero, sus capacidades deben ser checadas más profundamente.

El cuarto lugar lo ocupa Chrome Dokuro, he notado que en ella hay más de una presencia. Es una persona mucho más siniestra de lo que le gusta mostrar, y ese parche… no me gusta para nada lo que esconde ese parche, muchas veces me he sorprendido de la facilidad de la chica para aparecer y desaparecer sin que uno se dé cuenta, ella debe ser sin duda alguna investigada más profundamente.

El quinto puesto lo ocupan cuatro personas al mismo tiempo, un grupo que sin duda me ha intrigado. Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Yamasaki Akane y Kurokawa Hana.

La primera es hermana menor de Sasagawa Ryohei, y ha demostrado tener capacidades de liderazgo y diplomacia que una chica de 17 no debería tener, no solo eso es demasiado discreta y muchas veces parece saber cosas que otros no, algo no anda bien con ella.

La segunda es pareja de Gokudera Hayato. Detrás de esa apariencia sonriente la chica esconde una gran madures, de esa que solo se obtiene cuando has visto demasiado.

La tercera es pareja de Yamamoto Takeshi. Sus habilidades físicas se pueden llegar a comparar con las de su pareja a la cual muestra una lealtad y respeto increíbles, casi como una soldado a su general, esa relación debe ser investiga más a fondo.

La cuarta y más sospechosa de todas, Kurokawa. Para empezar es pareja de Sasagawa Ryohei y la mejor amiga de la Sasagawa menor, es una mujer que sabe más de lo que dice, su lengua es casi tan mordaz como la de Reborn-sensei y su mirada casi tan pesada como la de Hibari Kyoya, sus habilidades físicas son promedio, pero es su intelecto lo que le hace alguien de temer, piensa rápido y su capacidad lógica no es de alguien de preparatoria.

El sexto puesto lo ocupa la única persona que he visto que puede interactuar con todos los anteriores sin salir perjudicado, puede hacer que Gokudera sea tranquilo, que Yamamoto sea totalmente honesto, que Sasagawa hable como persona, que Dokuro sonría sin miedo, que Kyoko sea sincera, que Miura se sienta cómoda, que Yamasaki sea más suelta y que Kurokawa sea menos mordaz, sin olvidar que puede hacer que Hibari no mate a todos y que Reborn-sensei sea un poco más humano, me refiero a…

- ¿Vladimir-kun? – hablo una suave voz a mis espaldas, una voz que me he acostumbrado a escuchar en la semana.

- Sawada-kun, buenas tardes. – salude al castaño al voltearlo a ver.

- ¿El día de hoy saliste a pasear tu solo? – me pregunto el que para mi era el sospechoso número uno de toda la ciudad.

Asentí.

- ¿A dónde vas Sawada-kun? No es normal verte a ti solo tampoco. – le cuestione.

- Vine a la tienda por algunos dulces, es que los fines de semana Yamamoto y Gokudera van a mi casa para hacer la tarea y pasar el rato, ¿No quieres venir? – invito el castaño.

Perfecto. Esta es una excelente oportunidad para averiguar más sobre Sawada y su familia, ya que por algún motivo no podemos ingresar a sus datos, otro porque para que este en mi lista de sospechosos, y también para averiguar un poco más acerca del Reborn-sensei.

- Eso seria realmente agradable, gracias Sawada-kun. – me incline a modo de agradecimiento y le seguí hasta su casa.

* * *

La casa de Sawada no era la gran cosa.

Típica casa de dos pisos, un pequeño jardín enfrente y uno un poco más grande atrás, en la sala había un montón de libros de primaria y uno que otro de secundaria.

- ¿Tienes hermanos menores, Sawada-kun? – le pregunte al castaño.

- Si. – me dijo sonriendo, jamás había visto una sonrisa de tanta paz y felicidad en nadie, pareciera la sonrisa de una madre – Tengo tres hermanitos, dos van a la primaria y otro va a la secundaria. – me respondió.

- ¿Y también vives con tus padres? – le cuestione.

- Con mi madre… mi padre... esta trabajando en… ¿una excavadora? – me ¿respondió? El castaño no muy seguro de su última respuesta.

Continuamos caminando en dirección de la cocina, al entrar nos encontramos con una hermosa joven de largo cabello rojo amatista, misteriosos ojos verdes, gruesos labios del color del cerezo, vestía una camisa color verde militar de mangas ¾ con el dibujo de un escorpión al frente, pantalones de mezclilla clara desteñidos y rotos.

- Bienvenido a casa, Tsuna. – saludo la bella dama – Ara! ¿Nuevo amigo? –

- Es uno de los nuevos estudiantes transferidos la semana pasada. – explico el castaño.

- Mi nombre es Petronovich Vladimir. – me presente mientras me inclinaba a modo de saludo.

- Aah, uno de los nuevos jugué-digo, alumnos de mi Reborn. – canto feliz la mujer – Yo soy Bianchi por cierto.

Juguetes… Estoy seguro de que eso era lo que ella iba a decir.

- Bianchi, deberías ponerte los gogles antes de que llaguen Hayato-kun y Takeshi. – informo Tsuna.

¿Gogles? ¿Para que ocupa uno gogles cuando no se esta nadando? Que familia tan rara.

- JUUDAIME! YA LLEGAMOS! – canto/grito feliz una voz en la puerta de entrada.

- Tsuna! Trajimos muchos dulces! – anuncio otra voz.

Yamamoto y Gokudera, llegaron más rápido de lo que pensé.

- Tsuna, estas en la cocina con Bian… ah! Vlad-san. – Yamamoto entro a la cocina.

- ¿Estas diciendo que uno de esos idiotas esta aquí con juud-AHG! Anegki… - lloro Gokudera ahogando su pregunta cuando entro a la cocina.

Un momento… ¿Aneki? ¿Juudaime?

- Mou, Bianchi! Por eso te dije que te pusieras rápido los gogles! – Regaño Sawada

- Hahaha, nunca vas a cambiar Gokudera, hahaha. – rio Yamamoto mientras intentaba levantar a un convulsionante Gokudera del piso.

¿Cómo puede reírse de su amigo tan tranquilamente?

- Takeshi, no te rías y llévalo a mi cuarto, por favor. Que se recueste en la cama. – ordeno Sawada – Vladimir-kun, ¿Te importaría ir con Takeshi? Yo subiré en un momento. – me dijo.

Asentí una vez y ayude a Yamamoto a levantar y transportar a Gokudera.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del basebolista llegamos a un cuarto pequeño pero agradable.

La cama estaba pegada a la esquina de la pared, justo debajo de la única ventana del cuarto, una pequeña TV estaba al otro lado del cuarto sobre un buro, una pequeña mesa de té estaba al centro de la habitación, un escritorio estaba al lado de la tele, un montón de libros estaban desparramos sobre dicho escritorio, varios eran mangas, uno que otro poster de bandas de música en las paredes, cartuchos y discos de videos juegos tirados cerca del closet, y lo que más me llamo la atención fue la cantidad de fotos que estaban pegadas a las puertas del closet.

Dejamos a un inconsciente Gokudera sobre la cama de Sawada y procedí a observar las fotos.

Eran fotos donde Sawada se encontraba con todos sus amigos, había unas donde estaba con solo Gokudera y Yamamoto, otras donde estaba con la Sasagawa menor y con Miura, algunas con Sasagawa-sempai, otras con Dokuro, y podría jurar que había una sombre extraña entre los dos, una figura como de niebla, fotos con Kurokawa y Yamasaki, incluso había fotos con Hibari, también había fotos con quienes yo creí serian sus hermanos, un niño vestido con pijama de vaca, una niña de rasgos chinos, un chico de cabello miel y semblante tranquilo, la foto de una mujer muy parecida a Sawada que era abrazada por un hombre rubio… un segundo, yo he visto antes a este tipo, ¿Pero donde? También había fotos con Bianchi, y un montón más con personas realmente divergentes entre si, pero lo que más me intereso fue la ultima foto, era de Sawada con un bebe.

Ese bebe se parece a…

- ¿Qué miras? – me sorprendió Yamamoto.

Voltee a verle rápidamente y me estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos me decían exactamente lo que me pasaría si me negaba a contestarle con la verdad.

- Son muchas fotos. – le dije la mitad a medias, eso no es mentir.

- Ah, si. Son de la familia. – me respondió ya más tranquilo.

- Todos… ellos. – dije.

- Y aun faltan más, esos son solo los que se dejaron tomar la foto, Hibari aun no sabe que tenemos una de él. – rio Yamamoto.

¿Exactamente cuanta familia tiene Sawada?

Quise preguntar eso, pero no pude, algo en el rostro de Yamamoto me decía que no quería seguir esa ruta.

- Lamento la tardanza. – se disculpo el dueño de la habitación.

- No hay problema, Tsuna. De todas formas no podemos hacer mucho sin Gokudera. – señalo Yamamoto.

- Que bueno que Reborn no esta aquí para escucharte. – dijo Sawada poniéndose un poco pálido.

Lo había olvidado, Reborn-sensei también vive aquí.

Bueno, ahora que se donde esta la casa podre venir en otro momento y hacer mi trabajo debidamente.

- Ah, es verdad, ¿Por qué Gokudera llamo a Bianchi-san, aneki? – cuestione.

Mis dos acompañantes detuvieron su charla y me miraron.

- Bianchi es la hermana mayor de Hayato-kun. – me respondió Sawada.

- Y si es su hermana, ¿Por qué vive contigo? – le cuestione.

- Esta obsesionada con Reborn. – me respondió Sawada.

Yamamoto asentía calladamente a sus espaldas.

Pude sentir como mi ceja se alzaba incrédula y sentí un ligero tic en mi ojo izquierdo.

Definitivamente algo no esta bien aquí.

- Uhg… hacia que no me pasaba esto. – escuchamos a Gokudera despertando.

- Bienvenido de vuelta Gokudera. – saludo Yamamoto.

- Hayato-kun, ¿Te encuentras mejor? – pregunto Sawada mientras se hincaba al lado de Gokudera y tocaba su juntaba sus frentes para ver si había algún indicio de fiebre.

Apuesto todo mí salario a que Alice y Sheng matarían por la posición de Gokudera.

- Ah, Juudaime. Mis más sinceras disculpas por hacerle preocupar. – se disculpo el peliplata con una ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

Otra vez le llamo…

- No quiero interrumpir, pero ¿Por qué Juudaime? – pregunte.

Por lo visto el trio se había olvidado de mi presencia, o al menos Gokudera lo hizo, porque cuando me vio se puso primero totalmente rojo, y luego totalmente pálido, como si hubiera hecho algo horrible.

- Gokudera llama a Tsuna así porque él fue la decima persona que conoció cuando llego a Japón. – informo Yamamoto.

Ahora la cuestión es, ¿Me esta diciendo la verdad?

- ¿Y por qué le llama Tsuna-sama? – continúe mi interrogatorio.

- Porque Tsuna-sama es la única forma en que me dignaría a llamar a alguien como Tsuna-sama, no tengo el derecho de ser más informal que eso. – exclamo Gokudera con decisión.

¿Ah?

TOC-TOC. Llaman a la puerta.

- Les he traído bocadillos. – anuncio la voz de Bianchi-san.

Gokudera se oculto detrás de Sawada y cuando la puerta se abrió entro la misma mujer de antes, solo que ahora usaba un par de gogles de aviador.

Gokudera Y Sawada suspiraron aliviados.

- Aw, yo quería verte desfallecer de nuevo. – se quejo Yamamoto.

Gokudera lo vio feo.

Bianchi dejo los bocadillos en la mesa y nos dejo solos de nuevo.

Comenzamos a hacer la tarea, bueno, ellos comenzaron a hacer la tarea.

Gokudera explicaba tranquilamente de que iban los problemas y sus soluciones, tomaban refrescos y golosinas, pero ninguna tocaba los bocadillos que la señorita Bianchi había traído, ni siquiera Gokudera que era su hermano.

Sintiendo algo de lastima por los olvidados bocadillos tome uno y lo puse en mi boca, lo mastique y lo trague.

Cuando alce de nuevo mi vista tres pares de ojos me miraban con asombro y susto.

Gokudera saco un par de lentes de quien sabe donde, una libretita de notas y un bolígrafo profesional.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me cuestiono el peliplata.

Parpadee un par de veces antes de preguntar

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – repitió Gokudera – ¿Mareo, picazón, parálisis, ardor, frio, calor, dolor, te falta el aire, te duele el estomago? – cuestiono seguidamente mientras escribía unas cosas en su libretita.

Note que Yamamoto me miraba curioso y que Sawada me miraba con el rostro pálido.

- Pues… bien. No estoy mareado, tampoco me pica nada, no siento mi cuerpo dormido, la temperatura esta agradable, no hay dolor de ningún tipo, y puedo respirar perfectamente. – respondí mientras me llevaba otro bocadillo a la boca – De hecho, los bocadillos están buenos, algo blandos para mi gusto, pero ricos. – concluí.

Gokudera asintió solo una vez mientras escribía más cosas.

Yamamoto silbo por lo bajo, sorprendido.

Sawada trago pesado y se puso de pie, busco unas cosas en su escritorio y cuando volvió me entrego un papel.

- Firma esto, por favor. – me pidió.

Voltee mi vista al papel y me asombro lo que leí.

"_Yo, _, me hago responsable por _

_la ingestión de la comida cocinada por la señorita Sawada Bianchi. _

_En ningún momento fui obligado a dicha ingestión, _

_no hago responsable a nadie por lo que pueda ocurrir después._

_Firma de acuerdo."_

Mire a Sawada esperando verle reír, pero estaba más serio que Alice, si es que eso es posible.

Asentí una vez, dudoso de si esto era una buena idea, y firme el papel.

Cuando se lo devolví a Sawada, el me dedico una sonrisa de felicidad que seria la envidia del sol.

Ya entiendo porque Alice y Sheng están tan obsesionados con el.

La tarde continuo amena y tranquila, no hubo rastro de Reborn-sensei en todo el rato que yo estuve ahí, tampoco hubo más intromisión de la señorita Bianchi, los tres chicos terminaron su tarea y se dispusieron a jugar videojuegos, fui invitado nuevamente, pero me negué, ya era hora de volver a la base y dar la información obtenida.

Caminando ya de regreso a la base acomodo los nuevos datos obtenidos.

Yamamoto y Gokudera tienen una amistad-rivalidad muy interesante, su competencia es por lo visto sobre Sawada, aunque al mismo tiempo parecen estar de acuerdo en compartir algo, ¿pero qué comparten?

Y esa señorita, Bianchi, el aura que ella desprendía era realmente pesada.

Las fotos en el cuarto de Sawada, muchos de los rostros en las fotos eran extranjeros, ¿Por qué Sawada tienen tanto pariente extranjero?

Y él bebe de la foto, se parecía mucho a Reborn-sensei, ¿Sera su hijo?

- Hey! Romanove! – me llamo una voz.

Voltee en dirección de la voz y me encontré con Michael.

Espere por el y cuando estuvo a mi lado comenzamos a caminar juntos en silencio.

- ¿Encontraste algo interesante? – le cuestione.

Por un momento Newt-fort hizo una cara de no saber que decir, luego me miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué crees que dirían Alice y Sheng si dijera que deberíamos poner a Sawada y a sus amigos en la lista de sospechosos? – pregunto serio.

Su pregunta me asombro, él también pensaba igual que yo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que deberíamos? – le cuestiono otra vez.

Michael me conto todo lo que le había pasado en el día.

Una pelea donde uno de los niños porta armas letales y el otro niño las voltea de dirección como si nada no es cosa de todos los días, además, se trataba de los hermanitos de Sawada.

- Interesante. – susurre.

De repente sentí mi cuerpo totalmente flojo, mis piernas dejaron de responder y me di un golpe directo en la cara con el piso.

- Romanove! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto mi compañero.

Intente responder, pero de mi boca solo salía saliva y balbuceos.

- No entiendo nada de lo que dices! – se quejo Michael mientras intentaba ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Ahora me sentía mareado y tenia mucha picazón en las piernas y brazos, vomite sobre el pecho de Michael.

- Ah! Viejo, es mi camisa favorita! – lloro, pero no me soltó.

El piso se fue de mis pies, la luz de mis ojos y me desmaye.

Quizás… no debí firmar el documento.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Aiko: No, no debiste, pero comer lo que llevo Bianchi!

Ángel-kun: Pobre ruso.

Aiko: No te preocupes Angie. Un shot de vodka y estará como nuevo.

Ángel-kun: No lo creo.

Aiko: En fin, dejen sus reviews, por fá.

Ángel-kun: En el próximo capitulo le toca a Mariana!


	12. Sospecha de lo insospechado?

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente míos, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA y ángel-kun.

Ángel-kun: ¿Por qué mi nombre esta en pequeño?

Aiko: Porque lo importante aquí son mis notas, después de todo esta sección es de LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA, puse tu nombre porque me estabas dando lata.

Ángel-kun: Pero nunca pones nada importante aquí, solo nuestras mini discusiones antes del capitulo.

Aiko: NO ES CIERTO! También hago anuncios a veces y agradezco a lo(a)s lectore(a)s, y… y me disculpo por tardar y esas cosas!

Ángel-kun: Bueno, bueno, si tú lo dices.

Aiko: Con que lo entiendas basta. Volviendo al negocio, este capitulo ocurre el mismo día que los dos anteriores, como anuncie anteriormente, hoy le toca sufrir un poco a Mariana, lamento informar que Reborn no aparece en este capitulo pues el esta… arreglando otros asuntos de los cuales se enteraran más adelante en la historia. Como dato, en estos instantes son principios de junio en Namimori, y estos detectives van a estar yéndose a principios de octubre más o menos, así que si, van a durar un rato en su investigación.

Ángel-kun: Sin más que agregar, COOOOMENZAMOS!

* * *

_POV DE MARIANA._

Sábado en la mañana, por lo general a estas horas Alice y Sheng nos están presionando con la investigación, pero este sábado es diferente, hoy, cumpliendo ya una semana de residencia en el manicomio que se hace llamar Namimori, el equipo se a separado y nos hemos puesto a buscar por cuenta propia pistas.

Aunque si me lo preguntan yo diría que Alice y Sheng se traen algo entre manos.

Como fui de las ultimas en salir note lo tensos que estaban, me pregunto ¿Qué habrán sido aquellas cartas que tenían en sus manos? Bueno ya veré cuando vuelva a la base.

Japón si que es diferente de Colombia y México, hay maquinas expendedoras para todo, ¡Hasta ropa interior! Y tienen dulces bien raros, como el que me estoy comiendo ahora, rodaja de daikon (rábano blanco) cubierto por caramelo, extraño.

Aunque admito que sus telenovelas son mucho mejores que las de México, muchos dramas mexicanos han decaído horriblemente… un momento

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo debo hacer? – me cuestione en voz alta deteniendo mis pasos.

- EXTREMO! – escucho un grito.

Volteo mi cabecita en dirección de la voz, sonrío al reconocer al propietario, quizás hoy si averigüe algo interesante después de todo.

- RYO-PAI! – llamé al dueño de la voz y corrí en su dirección.

Ryohei-sempai, o Ryo-pai como a mi me gusta decirle, es un tipo muy enérgico, énfasis en MUY y ENÉRGICO, sigo sin creerme que sea hermano mayor de Kyoko-ko.

- Oh, Mari-chan, BUENOS Y EXTREMOS DÍAS! – exclamo el joven de blancos cabellos.

- Buenos días a ti también. –

El chico usaba una sudadera amarilla, pantalones de ejercicio y tenis de correr, y a juzgar por lo húmeda que esta la sudadera él ha estado corriendo desde hace un buen rato.

- ¿Ejercitándose tan temprano? Que trabajador! ¿Cuántas cuadras ha corrido? – cuestiono mientras comienzo a correr a su lado.

No se a donde debo de ir a buscar por algo sospechoso, así que por ahora me pegare a él.

- Con esta, llevo cuatro vueltas. – me respondió.

- ¿Vueltas? –

- ¡A LA CIUDAD ENTERA! – exclamo con vigor.

PAZ!

- Mari-chan? Oh, ¿Estas bien? Si no te fijas por donde caminas es más que obvio que te vas a caer. – se detuvo Ryo-pai y fue a recogerme de donde me caí.

¡¿Cuatro vu-vueltas a la CIUDAD ENTERA?! ¡¿CUATRO VUELTAS?!

Miro al chico frente a mí con incredulidad.

Si, sé que es el capitán del club de box de la prepa.

Si, sé que tiene unos muy, MUY buenos músculos debajo de la ropa, no es mi culpa que se le marquen a través del uniforme.

Y si, sé que es un atleta devoto, pero, ¡¿CUATRO VUELTAS?! ¿A un kilometraje de más de 250 km? Haber, 250 por 4 es igual a… ¡1000 km! ¿Qué es el tipo, un generador de energía andante?

- Yo se lo que te falta. – me dijo mientras me ponía de nuevo en el suelo y de dedicaba una sonrisa amable – UN EXTREMO DESAYUNO! – exclamo al máximo de su megafonica voz.

Me agacho un poco ante la potencia de la voz y con miro a los transeúntes esperando que no se estuvieran deteniendo a ver quien es el payaso escandaloso, para mi sorpresa nadie pelaba a Ryo-pai, justo como en la escuela.

Escucho a mi estomago rugir.

- Bueno, no me matarían unos huevitos al gusto. – me dije – De acuerdo Ryo-pai, guíeme a la tierra de los desayunos. – le dije.

Ryo-pai rio un poco mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, luego empezó a caminar en dirección del centro de Namimori.

* * *

- ¿Café clam-clam? – leí las alegres y algo infantiles letras de un pequeño letrero al frente de un humilde local.

El lugar no parecía la gran cosa por fuera, paredes de ladrillo rojo, unas ventanas grandes polarizadas y una puerta sencilla con la leyenda "pase usted" escrita con la misma letra que el anuncio a su lado.

- Entremos Mari-chan. – instruyo Ryo-pai mientras avanzaba a la puerta.

Una campanilla se escucho cuando la puerta fue abierta, Ryo-pai la sostuvo para que yo entrara, y al entrar me lleve una sorpresa muy grande.

El lugar estaba atiborrado a reventar de clientes, familias, parejas, grupos de amigos, hasta las mascotas estaban ahí.

El aroma de la comida y la presentación de algunos de los platillos eran impecables y maravillosos, la boca se me derritió con solo ver los adorables waffles que una pequeña comía con alegría.

Las meseras, que estaban usando un clásico japonés, trajes de maid francesa, elegantes y adorables, servían a los clientes con una sonrisa amable y brillante.

Seguí a Ryo-pai hasta una mesa desocupada y nos sentamos uno frente al otro, al lado de una de las ventanas, y debido a que estas eran polarizadas los rayos del sol no lastimaban nuestros ojos.

- Sean bienvenidos al café clam-clam, mi nombre es Akari y sere su mesera, ah! Ryohei-dono! Que alegría verle por acá, pero hoy no trabajan Kyoko-chi, Haru-chi, Akane-chi o Hana-chi, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – cuestiono la adorable mesera a Ryo-pai.

- Salí a correr y medio algo de hambre, además, me tope con una kohai que tampoco había desayunado y la invite. – respondió el extremo chico.

- Me llamo Cueva Mariana, pero puedes decirme Mari-chan! – me presente.

- Aww, que linda eres! – canto la mesera mientras sus ojos brillaban – Les traeré el menú enseguida. –

- No hay necesidad Akari, trae el "todo lo que puedas." – pidió Ryo-pai con cierto aire de drama.

- No se da por vencido, ah? – cuestiono burlona la mesera.

Debo admitir que se vio algo siniestra al hacer eso.

- JAMAS! – exclamo Ryo-pai.

- Sera un "todo lo que puedas entonces. Buena suerte, Mari-chan. – se despido la mesera y desapareció por la puerta que conecta a la cocina.

- ¿Qué es el menú "todo lo que puedas"?- pregunte.

- Es el platillo más grande de este lugar, consta de los diez platos más populares de café, más los diez postres más populares, más las diez bebidas más populares, es tanta la comida que te traen una mesita extra para la comida. – explico – Si te lo acabas todo el gratis, si no, tienes dos opciones, o pagas o lavas los platos. – concluyo.

- ¿Cuántas veces ha ordenado el mismo menú? – pregunte.

- 17. – respondió.

- ¿Cuántas veces se ha quedado a lavar los platos? – pregunte.

- 17. – respondió.

Deje caer mi cabeza y la golpee contra la mesa. Lo que este hombre tiene de músculos le falta de cerebro.

Esperamos otros diez minutos antes de que Akari, ayudada por otras tres meseras, trajera la comida, en mi vida hubiera visto semejante festín.

Takoyaki, pasta pesto con queso parmesano, un buen filete mignon, hamburguesa con papas, una pizza grande con champiñones, aceitunas, tomate, peperoni, jamona, y mucho queso, pollo rostizado, espagueti a la boloñesa, una enorme lasaña, pastel de carne y un enorme club sándwich que no debela existir, todo servido con la calidad de un gourmet y la cantidad suficiente como para alimentar a África entera.

Los postres, oh los postres, un trozo de pastel de cuatro chocolates, un trozo de dulce de leche con nuez, un trozo de pastel de tres leches con fresa, un trozo de pay de plátano, un trozo de pay de chocolate, un trozo de pay de limón, un trozo de pastel de queso con zarzamoras, un banana Split del tamaño de un periódico enroscado, un enorme vaso de helado, con 3 bolas de helado de chocolate, tres bolas de helado de vainilla, tres bolas de helado de fresa, crema batida, chispas de chocolate, rodajas de plátano y trozos de fresa, jarabe de maple y una cereza al tope, y finalmente, una mega galleta de chocolate del tamaño de un _frisbee._

_- Mi madre! – _exclame en español, con razón este hombre nunca se había terminado todo esto.

- La dueña y cocinera de este lugar es la madre de Sawada. – comento casualmente Ryo-pai.

- ¿Sawada? Ah! La mamá de Tsu-tsu. –

Ryo-pai asintió mientras comenzaba a ingerir de manera poco agraciada los alimentos, yo lo imite.

Conforme comíamos los demás clientes poco a poco se fueron yendo hasta que solo quedamos Ryo-pai y yo.

Las meseras cuando acababan de limpiar sus mesas se iban a vernos comer, en poco rato todas las meseras estaban a nuestro alrededor, era un total de nueve chicas vestidas de maid.

Disimuladamente mire el reloj, ya pasaban de la una de tarde y habíamos llegado al café a las once quince, todavía nos faltaban dos platillos de comido y todos los postres.

Voy a morir, mi estomago no resistirá más.

- Chicas, aprovechando que no hay clientes por ahora iré a comprar unos cuantos ingredientes que se acabaron- ara! Ryohei-kun, buenas tardes. – saludo una mujer que saleo de la cocina.

No era muy alta, su rostro era joven y alegre, su cabello largo, amarrado en una débil coleta de caballo, era la viva imagen de Tsu-Tsu, mejor dicho, era Tsu-Tsu en mujer.

- EXTREMAS TARDES PARA USTED TAMBIEN MAMAN! – exclamo Ryo-pai con su boca aun con comida.

La mujer sonrió cariñosa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ryo-pai.

- No, no, Ryohei-kun, tu sabes que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena. – reprendió suavemente la castaña - ¿Quién es tu amiguita? –

- Es Mari-chan, de las nuevas estudiantes. – respondió Ryo-pai, esta vez sin nada en la boca.

- Ah! Es verdad. Los niños de la ECUMU, Reborn y Tsu-kun no dejan de hablar de ellos, bienvenidos a nuestra ciudad. – la mujer se inclino un poco a modo de saludo.

- No-no es para tanto señora! – le dije mientras sentía que me sonrojaba.

- Cambiando el tema, Maman-san, ¿Qué nos decía sobre los ingredientes faltantes? – cuestiono Akari con un respeto casi devocional.

- Ah! Es cierto, algunos ingredientes se acabaron e iré al mercado a comprarlos, tardare un rato así que, Akari-cha, ¿Podrías quedarte a cargo? – pidió la castaña.

- Sera mi honor maman-san, pero alguien debe ir con usted, si algo le pasa no tendría valor para enfrentar a Tsunayoshi-sama, Asami. – llamo Akari a una de las maid.

De entre la multitud salió una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta y filosos ojos miel.

- Con gusto sere se escolta, maman-dono. – la rubia se inclino levemente y procedió a caminar junto a la mamá de Tsu-tsu.

- Son muy amables chicas, Ryohei-kun, Mari-chan, ya-na. – se despido la mujer y desapareció por la puerta junto con la maid.

- ¿Tsunayoshi-sama? – pregunte mientras le dirigía una mirada a Akari.

- Es por Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama que tenemos esta nueva vida, le debemos más de lo que alguna vez podríamos pagar. – respondio Akari con una deje de nostalgia – Muy bien señoritas, maman-san no esta así que cuidemos bien del local. – instruyo Akari.

El resto de las maid asintió con seguridad.

Después de otra media hora, Ryo-pai consiguió terminar con los platillos faltantes, pero aun quedaban los postres.

- EXTREMO! ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SE ACABAN LOS PLATILLOS PRINCIPALES SIN QUE ACABE VOMITANDO! – celebro Ryo-pai.

- Lo felicito, pero le aseguro que si pongo uno de esos postres en mi boca la que va a vomitar soy yo. – advertí.

- No te preocupes, de los postres me encargo YO! –

Y dicho esto comenzó a comer como un salvaje. Pobres postres, no tenían oportunidad contra Ryozilla.

En lo que Ryozilla, ahora lo voy a llamar así, masacraba a la pobre población de dulces las campanilla de la puerta que anuncia a los clientes entrantes sonó, dirigí mi mirada a los nuevos comensales, era un grupo de siete hombres, se veían decentes a primera vista, pero algo simplemente no estaba bien con su actitud.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa al otro lado del local, en una esquina oscura.

- Esos sujetos no son de por aquí. – susurro Ryozilla – No tienen idea de donde se han venido a meter. – señalo el comelón mientras una extraña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Volví a dirigir mí vista a los sujetos nuevos, una de las maid los atendía, esta tenía el cabello rojizo y rizado de manera elegante, no pude ver el rostro de la chica porque me daba la espalda.

De repente vi como uno de los sujetos intento propasarse con la mesera, me puse de pie, pero Ryozilla me sostuvo la muñeca y no me dejo intervenir, le dirigí mi mejor mirada amenazante al que me detenía, pero el solo me sonrió tranquilo y negó con la cabeza, luego hizo un ademan con la cabeza, diciendo me que mirara de nuevo en dirección de los transgresores.

Cuando mi cabeza apenas iba a girar, un flash de algo siendo arrojado pasó frente a mí, mire al objeto en cuestión y ahí estaba el abusivo que intento manosear a la mesera.

Rápidamente gire mi rostro en dirección de la mesara y los abusadores.

La mesera, diminuta si la comparamos con los transgresores, estaba firmemente parada frente a los otros seis que se habían puesto en pie al ver a su amigo en problemas, mi muñeca seguía siendo prisionera del agarre del de pelo que seguía comiendo como si nada los postres, cuando vi que los seis restantes se abalanzaron contra de rizada maid, cerré mis ojos no queriendo ver el impacto, en lugar de eso escuche a los tipos exclamando dolorosamente, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con que otras dos maid habían ido a auxiliar a la rizada, los seis malosos en estado de KO.

Entonces escuche un ruido proveniente de donde había caído el primer transgresor, voltee la vista en su dirección y vi cono de entre sus ropas sacaba un cuchillo, estuve a punto de golpear a Ryohei para que me soltara, pero alguien fue más rápida que yo, y cuando me di cuenta Akari sostenía al transgresor del pescuezo, con una fuerza tal que lo había alzado del piso.

- ¿Dónde demonios te crees que estas? – cuestiono tajante Akari mientras ponía más fuerza en su agarre y hacia que el tipo se pusiera un poco azul - ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí con tu grupo de asquerosa porquería y ensuciar el maravilloso café de maman-san? – la atmosfera se puso pesada.

Las sombras parecieron apoderarse del café, los ojos de las meseras brillaban rojos y amenazantes.

Trague pesado y con dificultad.

- Es suficiente. – hablo Ryohei – Gracias por la comida. Akari, bájalo, sabes perfectamente lo que Sawada piensa de la violencia innecesaria, ya ganaron. – dijo el extremo muchacho.

Mire la mesa y efectivamente, no había rastro de comida en los platos, ni rastro de bebida en los vasos.

- Tiene razón. Si Tsunayoshi-sama se entera de este acto… que vergüenza. – exclamo Akari mientras azotaba a su victima contra el suelo.

Varias maid se unieron a ella, alegando que no serian capaces de encarar a Tsu-Tsu si lo llegaban a ver.

No pude evitar sentir una gotita resbalarse por mi sien.

- Con que lo entiendan basta. Mari-chan, me temo que tendré que dejarte, debo llevar a estos tipos al hospital. - se disculpo Ryozilla mientras cargaba a los siete tipejos sobre su hombros con una facilidad monstruosa.

Asentí y le dije que no había problema, que yo podía llegar sola a mi casa.

Las demás maid se pusieron a limpiar antes de que llegara maman-san, yo me despedí y salí de ahí.

- ¿Quien diría que un café podía ser un lugar tan sospechoso? – me cuestiono mientras avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad en dirección de la base, por alguna razón me sentía cansada.

- Ah! Viejo, es mi camisa favorita! – escuche exclamar a un muy familiar voz.

Gire mi vista y me encontré a Michael cargando a Vlady, y Vlady no se veía para nada bien.

- Hey! Mike! – le llame mientras me acercaba corriendo a ellos - ¿Qué le pasa? – cuestione cuando vi a Vlady vomitando algo morado y amarillo, se veía mucho más pálido que de costumbre.

- No sé! –exclamo Mike – Estábamos caminando y hablando sobre algunas cosas cuando de repente se puso así! – explico.

- Sera mejor que lo llevemos al hospital. – le dije.

Mike asintió, cargo a Vlady en su espalda y salimos disparados en dirección del hospital.

* * *

El hospital de la ciudad de Namimori era enorme, fue construido por una naciente empresa llamada L´arc n´ciel, y tenia prácticamente toda especialidad existente, desde oncología, hasta cosmetología, cuidados intensivos, emergencias y montón de cosas que solo se encuentran en los mejores hospitales del mundo.

- Señorita, nuestro amigo esta muy mal! – exclamo Mike al llegar a la recepción.

La recepcionista dio un vistazo por encima del hombro de Mike y observo durante un rato a Vlady.

- Este debe ser el señor Petronovich Vladimir, ¿cierto? – nos pregunto la recepcionista.

- ¿Cómo la sabe? – le pregunte yo.

- El señor Gokudera nos ha llamado hace un rato y nos informo que un tal Petronovich Vladimir había ingerido las galletas de la señorita Bianchi, síganme por favor, esto es un problema fácil de resolver. – nos dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Seguimos a la enfermera hasta llegar a un cuarto lleno de botellas con etiquetas que tenían escritos nombres complicados, en medio de la sala estaba una camilla.

- Pongan al señor Petronovich en la camilla por favor. – instruyo.

Mike obedeció y dejo a Vlady en la camilla.

Entonces la enfermera saco una muestra de la sangre de Vlady, la cual puso en un recipiente con un líquido, la sangre se descompuso en el líquido y la enfermera asintió mientras analizaba el nuevo color que el líquido tomaba.

Después la enfermara fue a los estantes llenos con las botellitas y tomo tres botellitas de diferentes estantes y puso dos gotas exactas de cada botellita en el mismo liquido que tenia la sangre de Vlady. El líquido volvió a cambiar de color, ahora era de un color amarillo verdoso muy sospechoso, la enfermera lo acerco a la boca de Vlady e hizo que se lo tomara todo.

El color volvió a las mejillas de nuestro ruso amigo, dejo de vomitar y convulsionar y su respiración se acompaso con rapidez.

- Bueno, se trataba de un caso de envenenamiento. – comenzó a explicar la enfermera – Pasan todo el tiempo aquí en Namimori, no se preocupen, su amigo estará bien, hicieron bien en traerlo en cuanto comenzó a mostrar síntomas, de haber esperado otros cinco minutos su estomago y el apéndice hubieran explotado dentro de él haciendo que el acido gástrico destruyera todos los órganos e inflándolo como un globo hasta que explotara como un petardo. – explico con una sonrisa de felicidad la enfermera – Bueno, ya me voy. No se preocupen por el pago, ya fue echo, bye-bye. – la despidió la mujer.

Mike y yo nos miramos, y luego caímos sentados, demasiado exhaustos.

- Otra vez ellos… Sawada y sus amigos. – suspiro Mike.

- Zafó de decirle a Alice y Sheng que Tsu-Tsu es sospechoso. - me apresure a decir.

Vlady seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la camilla.


	13. Sucumbir a la tentaciony al miedo

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente míos, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA y ángel-kun.

Aiko: Hola de nuevo a todos mis hermanos y hermanas fans de KHR! Les he traído una vez más una pieza de mi trabajo que espero les entretenga.

Ángel-kun: Ni creas que con tus palabritas de miel vas a engañarlos. A ver, ¿Por qué no habías subido capitulo nuevo?

Aiko: (Responde orgullosa con el puñito arriba) Porque no sabía que escribir!

Ángel-kun: Y lo dices como si nada, ¿Qué no te da vergüenza?

Aiko: ¿Pues qué quieres que haga? No ha todos nos llega la inspiración de inmediato, a muchos nos toma tiempo.

Ángel-kun: Excusas. Mejor comencemos esto.

Aiko: Espera! Les recuerdo a los lectores que este capítulo se lleva a cabo el mismo sábado en la mañana que los capítulos anteriores, esta vez es el turno tanto de Sheng como de Alice.

Ángel-kun: Ahora sí, COMENZAMOS!

* * *

_POV EN TERCERA PERSONA._

Sheng y Alice avanzaban con cabeza alta y espalda erguida por un sendero que conocían debido al hecho de que lo recorrían todos los días hábiles para llegar a la escuela, y es que precisamente ahí se dirigían, permítanme explicarles el porqué.

_*Flashback*_

_Sheng había ido a abrir la puerta de la base cuando el timbre sonó el viernes por la noche. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con el mismo prefecto que los había guiado en su primer día de escuela, Matsuda Subaru._

_- Matsuda-san, ¿Qué está haciendo a estas horas de la noche? – cuestiono sorprendido y confundido Sheng._

_- Buenas noches, Cho Sheng. ¿Se encuentra también la señorita White Alice? – hablo el prefecto._

_Sheng asintió no muy seguro y llamo a Alice._

_- ¿Matsuda-san? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Ha estado bien? – dio Alice al llegar frente al invitado que aún seguía de pie fuera del edificio._

_- Es a mí al que le asombra que ustedes aun estén bien. – respondió el prefecto – Pero bueno, supongo que eso está a punto de cambiar. – dijo Matsuda mientras le daba a Sheng y a Alice un sobre a cada uno – No lleguen tarde, y por favor usen sus uniformes. – fue lo último que dijo Matsuda antes de desaparecer en la noche._

_- Ese sujeto es muy extraño. - señalo Sheng mientras cerraba la puerta._

_- En esta ciudad eso no parece ser nuevo. – concordó Alice - ¿De qué serán los sobres? – _

_Sheng se encogió de hombros y procedió a abrir su sobre, Alice lo imito._

_- Una invitación para… -_

_- El comité disciplinario. – termino Sheng la oración de su superior._

_- No Sheng, la mía es para un club. – corrigió Alice al alzar la carta y mostrarla. _

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_- ¡¿Te invitaron al CD?! – exclamo Alice._

_*Fin flashback*_

Ahora, a pesar de ser sábado y las ocho de la mañana, Sheng y Alice avanzaban ansiosos hacia Namimori Gakkuen y no se detuvieron hasta llegar frente a las puertas de la preparatoria.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? – cuestiono Alice a Sheng.

- Algo me dice que si no voy de todas maneras Hibari hará lo que quiera, así que no pierdo nada. – respondió sincero el chino.

Alice asintió, entendiendo las razones de su compañero.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? En esa carta ni siquiera dice de qué clase de club se trata, ¿Segura que no es una emboscada? – inquirió Sheng a su superior.

Alice coloco su mano derecha en su barbilla y cerró los ojos en un ademan de pensar, luego abrió los ojos y dijo.

- Ni idea. – respondió con sincera seriedad la inglesa.

Sheng casi se cae de la impresión, pero logro mantener la compostura.

Ambos asintieron con decisión y avanzaron a sus respectivos lugares de reunión.

* * *

_POV DE ALICE_

Me separe de Hēi Long y me dirigí al sitio que indicaba la carta, el casillero de mis _wabaki*._

Al abrir la portezuela me encontré con otro sobre, al igual que el que ya poseo, es blanco y simple por fuera, solo mi nombre está escrito con máquina de escribir lo mismo que el contenido de la carta.

_Por favor, diríjase al cuarto del club de fotografía._

Estaba escrito.

Y ahí me dirigí.

Mientras camino por los desolados pasillos de la preparatoria en dirección del edificio de clubes puedo sentir como la atmosfera se torna un poco pesada, una sensación familiar se apoderaba de mí ser, alguien me estaba clasificando, midiéndome a cada paso que doy, y no solo es uno, puedo escuchar los ligeros murmullos que llegan a mis entrenados oídos gracias a la suave y húmeda brisa que anuncia la llegada de las lluvias y el verano.

Pero, ¿Quién me observa? Y ¿Por qué?

¿Serán los miembros de aquel misterioso club que me envió la invitación?

Llegue al edifico de clubes e inmediatamente los murmullos y la sensación de ser observada desaparecieron, un extraño silencio se apodero de los alrededores.

Pegado en la puerta de cristal que permitía el acceso al edificio decía _ABIERTO,_ así que entre sin ningún problema.

Avance por los algo oscuros y silenciosos pasillos… ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué no se supone que el comité disciplinario también está aquí hoy? Vaya sí que son silenciosos en su lado, apuesto a que Hibari tiene un cuarto oculto en algún lado de la escuela y es ahí donde tortura a todos los pobres prefectos… ah! Ya me salí del tema, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Ah! La misteriosa invitación.

Bueno, cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a la entrada del club de fotografía. Nuevamente un papel pegado a dicha puerta decía _ENTRA_, arranque el papel de la puerta, tanto lio me está empezando a molestar, abrí de golpe la puerta corrediza. Fui recibida por la oscuridad.

Con mis sentidos alerta y mis defensas puestas entre al oscuro recinto, la puerta se cerró de inmediato detrás de mí.

- Bienvenida sea, White Alice-san. – hablo al unísono un grupo, a juzgar por la acústica y el espacio diría que al menos diez personas, que no supe distinguir gracias a la oscuridad.

- Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué desean de mi presencia? – hable con serenidad. No sé si este grupo era amigo o enemigo aun, no puedo perder la calma.

- No simbolizamos amenaza para ti. – respondió el grupo a unísono.

- ¿Entonces? – cuestione con molestia, no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo.

- Queremos saber… ¿Qué piensa de Namimori? – hablo una sola voz en esta ocasión.

Una mujer. Voz suave y tierna, como un fino murmullo en una noche de luna llena, pero su pregunta me confundió.

- Pues… es bonito. – respondí.

- ¿Y de su gente? – pregunto otra voz, esta vez masculina, y a pesar de su grosor bastante agradable, como la voz de un padre.

- Son extraños, pero no malos. – respondí con sinceridad.

- ¿Y qué opina del joven Sawada Tsunayoshi? – Cuestiono otra voz femenina, está más enérgica que la primera.

Un segundo…

- ¿Q-que? – fue mi inteligente respuesta. Esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida – M-me re-repite la p-pregunta. –

Maldición Alice, ¡Concéntrate!

Pude escuchar unas cuantas risitas a mí alrededor.

- ¿Qué opinas de Sawada Tsunayoshi? – Cuestiono la misma voz.

Repentinamente sentí un extraño calorcito y vergüenza. Desde el primer día en el que vi a Tsunayoshi-kun pensé que era adorable, pero luego me di cuenta de que también era listo, no un genio, pero se esmeraba, es paciente y amable, aun con aquellos que se burlan de él, es querido por sus amigos, es noble, le gustan los niños…

- Hola! Tierra a White-san! – me llamo otra vez la misma voz que me hizo la última pregunta.

- Si! – desperté.

Hubo un rato de silencio… luego una lluvia de risas inundo la habitación y las luces se encendieron.

- Eres muy divertida, White-san. – dijo en carcajadas la misma voz, esta vez pude ver a su dueña.

Era alta y esbelta, se le marcaban los músculos de las piernas por los shorts de licra que se podía ver por debajo de la falda, usaba una playera de algodón color blanco, su corto cabello de color arena le daban a sus facciones un toque masculino y aun así femenino.

- Bueno, no es la primera en reaccionar así cuando hacemos la última pregunta, tú tuviste una hemorragia nasal Momo-san. – hablo el poseedor de la voz que realizo la segunda pregunta.

Él también era bastante alto, tanto como Romanove, cabello muy corto de color negro verdoso, usaba gafas, era fornido, ¿Un levanta pesas, quizás?

- Dice el que hizo un peluchito de Tsuna-sama. – arremetió la dueña de la primera voz.

Ella era pequeña, cabello rizado de color mora azul amarrado en dos colitas bajas, ojos grises, su ropa tenía muchos, muchos holanes.

Y así empezó una acalorada discusión sobre quien había hecho que cuando se le dijo la última pregunta, que luego se convirtió en una pelea a puño limpio, que luego de alguna manera acabo con la pequeña de los holanes usando un mazo con púas.

- E-esto… ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte en voz alta.

La ¿revuelta? Termino tan rápido como empezó y la chica que me hizo la última pregunta se puso de pie, sacudió un poco su ropa mientras sonreía avergonzada.

- Lamento eso, jaja. Mi nombre es Momochi Momoko, poco original lo sé, y este es el club de apreciasion de Sawada Tsunayoshi! - presento mientras hacia un ademan exagerado que dejaba ver toda la destruida habitación y a los maltrechos miembros.

- ¿Club de apreciación? ¿Algo así como un club de fans? – cuestione.

Silencio.

- Cuando lo dices así suena tan triste. – respondió después de un rato.

- ¿Y para que me quieren aquí? –

- Hemos visto como miras a Tsuna-sama. – irrumpió la pequeña con el mazo de púas.

El mazo tenía unas viejas manchas de sangre seca, también tenía nuevas y más recientes manchas gracias al altercado anterior.

- ¿C-como l-lo miro? Yo no miro a nadie de ninguna forma! – intente defenderme.

La verdad es que Mariana ya me había dicho algo acerca de lo mucho que observo y hablo con Tsunayoshi, me la quite de encima alegando que era para ver si podía sacarle información sobre Reborn-sensei y Hibari, aunque dudo que me haya creído mucho.

- No puedes engañarnos. – arremetió la pequeña del mazo – Después de todo somos como tú. –

No sé qué me da incomoda más, la indiferencia y simplicidad con lo que lo dijo, o el hecho de que me está comparando con ella y sus compañeros.

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- Yo puedo explicar eso. – volvió a interrumpir Momochi-san – Como ya te dije, este es un club de apreciasion, así que es normal que los que forman parte de este club pues… aprecien a…

- Son fans de Tsunayoshi. – le interrumpí.

- Exacto! – exclamo.

- Pero yo no aprecio a Tsunayoshi. Digo, sí! Si lo aprecio, pero no de la misma manera… esto es incómodo. – intente explicarme.

- Aah (suspiro), Momo-chan, todo indica que White-chan esta en negación. – hablo el fornido de lentes.

- Eso parece sempai. – acepto mientras se acercaba al susodicho – En ese caso Alice-chan no nos dejas opción, tendremos que usar… eso. –

Momochi-san le dirigió una mirada a la pequeña del mazo e hizo un ademan a los demás miembros presentes, rápidamente fui colocada en una silla de madera y las luces fueron apagadas, cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse sentí como el sonrojo se apoderaba de mi rostro y mi cuello, el cuarto entero había sido tapizado con fotografías de Tsunayoshi.

Había unas donde estaba el solo, sonriendo feliz, iluminando el día, otras donde se veía reflexivo, con un aire de madures y misterio rodeándolo, había unas donde estaba dormido, adorablemente dormido, y muchas más. Fue ahí donde la vi, entre una foto donde cargaba a un gatito y otra donde corría en la clase de deportes, una fotografía de cuando era pequeño.

Era una foto sencilla, el fondo era uno de los tantos parques con juegos que hay en la ciudad, podías ver a los niños jugando en el fondo, en medio de la foto, paradito mientras sostenía una pelota de hule, un precioso niño con abundante y antigravitatorio cabello castaño, grandes ojos que brillaban como cristales de ámbar oscura, pequeña boca con gruesos labios y una preciosa naricita de botón, no me resistí.

- SOOOOO CUTE! – grite entusiasmada mientras empezaba a tomar todas las fotos que podía, comenzando por la del pequeño Tsunayoshi.

- A eso nos referimos Alice-chan, déjalo salir, abraza a tu verdadero yo. – escucha a alguien decir detrás de mí.

Y de repente llego a mi mente una tenebrosa duda.

- ¿Y qué hay de Reborn-sensei y los demás? Si Gokudera o Yamamoto se enteran de esto…

- Tranquila, ya lo tenemos cubierto. – respondió tranquilo en sujeto de lentes - ¿Cómo crees que conseguimos todas estas fotos? Reborn-sensei nos cobra una muy buena comisión por mercancía y protección, así que no nos preocupamos de que Gokudera o los demás se enteren. – me explico.

- ¿Y el CD? – inquirí.

- Pff, a ellos les conviene menos, al menos un tercio de los prefectos pertenecen al club, ¿Te imaginas lo que Hibari haría con ellos si se llega a enterar de esto? – dijo Momochi-san.

Eso sería tan aterrador como los libros de Stephen King.

- Eee, ya veo. –

Entonces sentí que alguien jalaba la manga de mi camisa, mire en dirección del perpetrador y me encontré con la chiquilla del mazo, me sonreía.

- Bienvenida. – me dijo.

* * *

_POV DE SHENG_

Recorrí los pasillos de la preparatoria hasta llegar al edificio de tercer año, en cuanto llegue a la puerta principal del edificio divise a los prefectos, estos estaban posicionados alrededor de la base del edificio, resguardándolo, uno bloqueaba la entrada.

- Nombre. – dijo.

- Cho Sheng. Me han pedido que viniera hoy en este horario. – respondí mientras sacaba la invitación que Matsuda me había dado la noche anterior y se la mostré.

El prefecto me arrebato la carta de las manos, la leyó y luego me la devolvió, hizo un ademan con la cabeza y me dejo entrar al edificio.

_Que simpático._ Pensé.

Avance en line recta hasta divisar la puerta de un elevador.

_¿Es enserio? ¿Un elevador? Los prefectos están demasiado consentidos._

Me detuve frente al elevador y me dispuse a oprimir el botón que haría que bajara el dispositivo, pero una mano me detuvo, era Matsuda.

- El elevador es de uso exclusivo de Hibari-sama y sus invitados, y a él no le gustan que toquen sus cosas sin su permiso. – me advirtió con la misma cara seria que siempre parecía tener.

_No jodas!_ Grite para mis adentros.

Ahogue me frustración en un suspiro exasperado, no podía perder la concentración!

Matsuda hizo un ademan con la cabeza señalando que lo siguiera, demás está decir que subimos por las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos al último no pude evitar alzar una ceja en reacción a lo que veía, los pasillos estaban tapizados por prefectos, pero estos, a diferencia de los del primer piso se veían mayores, no solo por su altura y sus proporciones físicas, sino por la mirada llena de orgullo y experiencia, estos sujetos se veían sacados de una películas de samuráis… o de gánsters.

- Creí que a Hibari no le gustaban las "manadas". – dije sarcástico.

En el poco tiempo que llevo aquí pude notar que Hibari odiaba juntarse con las personas, al punto de golpearlas si se acercaban demasiado a su "territorio".

_¿Qué se cree? ¿Un lobo solitario? Que cliché. _Pensé.

- Mientras nadie entre a su oficina todo está bien, todos estos caballeros han estado con Hibari-sama desde su primer año de secundaria. – me respondí Matsuda antes de detenerse frente a una puerta – Es aquí. Aun puedes huir. – me dijo.

_Púdrete._

- No creo que eso haga feliz a Hibari, prefiero quitármelo de encima hoy y ahora. – respondí.

Matsuda se encogió de hombros y toco la puerta dos veces.

_- Adelante.- _Respondió una voz que he aprendido a odiar en la semana.

Tsunayoshi dice que Hibari no es tan malo, pero su actitud simplemente no me pasa.

_Eres demasiado blando, Sawada Tsunayoshi._ Me dije.

La puerta se abrió, Matsuda se hizo a una lado y con ademan me señalo que entrara.

Entre, Matsuda cerró la puerta detrás de mí, y me vi cara a cara con el líder de prefectos de Namimori, o como nos gusta llamarlo en la base, el aprendiz de dictador.

- Hibari. – hable.

- Siéntate. – me ordeno sin siquiera mirarme mientras checaba unos papeles.

_Hijo de…_

Me senté en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Hibari se recargo en su silla reclinable sin dejar de ver los papeles, usaba lentes de lectura, su rostro estaba tan impasible como siempre.

- A partir de ahora pertenecerás al CD. – dijo, aun sin despegar la vista de los papeles que leía.

- ¿Y si digo que no? – le rete.

Separo los ojos del papel que leía y me observo con aquellos fríos ojos grises.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

_Vez los colmillos y no le temes al lobo!_ Me regaño mi conciencia.

Hibari dejo los papeles sobre su escritorio, recargo los codos sobre este y recargo su barbilla sobre sus manos, se quitó las gafas, y juro que jamás olvidare lo que paso después… él sonrió.

Pude leer la pregunta que me dirigía con su mirada de diversión… _¿Crees que tienes opción?_

Leí en sus ojos.

Trague pesado, me sentí atrapado por su mirada de metal, mi boca se secó y no pude articular palabra alguna.

Hibari me libero del hechizo de sus ojos al volver su atención a los papeles que revisaba.

- Mañana a las nueve de la noche Matsuda pasara por ti al lugar donde resides, puedes llevar a uno de los herbívoros con lo que convives si así lo deseas, ahora largo de aquí antes de que te muerda hasta matarte. – instruyo el bastardo sin mirarme otra vez.

Me levante como pude, no me había sentido así desde que era un niño y mi padre me regañaba por no haber realizado el entrenamiento completo.

Salí, el sudor frio aun cubría mi frente. Matsuda estaba recargado contra la pared frente a la puerta.

- Siento que vendí mi alma. – logre decir.

- Bienvenido al CD, _kohai-kun_. – me dijo en su tono apagado.

* * *

_POV EN TERCERA PERSONA_

Alice ya esperaba a Sheng en la puerta principal de la preparatoria, el bolso que llevaba iba lleno de fotos de Tsuna, pero eso no era lago que ella fuera a decirle a Sheng.

El chino llego acompañado por Matsuda, se veía pálido y preocupado.

- Me uní al CD.- confeso Sheng como si hubiera cometido la peor de las blasfemias.

Alice miro incrédula a Sheng, luego a Matsuda, el cual asintió una vez para confirmar lo dicho por el chino, Alice volvió su vista a Sheng.

Ahora no se sentía tan mal de haberse unido al club de apreciasion, al menos ella no había vendido su alma... o eso creia ella.

Desde el último piso del edificio de los de tercer año Kyoya observaba al trio a la entrada de sus dominios.

- Bien hecho, Hibari. – le felicito una voz en las sombras.

- Estoy aburrido, además, necesito gente nueva, Hēi Long Sheng y su manada prometen ser una distracción digna. – respondió el prefecto mientras deba media vuelta para poder encarar a su interlocutor.

Se trataba del mismo sujeto alto y fortachón con lentes del club de fans de Tsuna, solo que ahora en lugar de sonreír dulcemente sonreía una sonrisa que Kyoya estaba más que acostumbrado a ver, una sonrisa que hacía que su sangre hirviera con ansias de batalla, que hacía que Tsunayoshi sintiera miedo en todo su ser.

- No es por eso que dejaste que vinieran, Reborn. – acuso Kyoya.

El susodicho se quitó su disfraz y revelo su sexymente amenazante figura, los lentes se transformaron en un pequeño camaleón verde que rápidamente se acomodó en el hombro izquierdo de su amo.

Reborn sonrió como solo él sabe, su sombrero cubriendo sus oscuros ojos.


	14. Adentrandose en la oscuridad

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente míos, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA y ángel-kun.

Aiko: Siempre me alegra cuando los(as) lectores(as) dicen que el fic les hace reír. Llevar una sonrisa a un rostro siempre me hace sentir bien conmigo misma.

Ángel-kun: Debiste haber sido payaso entonces.

Aiko: ¿Y dejar que me tiren pastel al rostro? No, gracias.

Ángel-kun: COMENZAMOS!

* * *

_POV EN TERCERA PERSONA_

La noche del sábado, cuando los cinco agentes se habían vuelto a reunir en su base de operaciones, durante la cena, que resultó ser comida para llevar de una tienda de ramen bastante popular en Namimori, Mike, Vlad y Mariana reportaron los sucesos del día a sus superiores.

El rostro de Sheng se volvió serio y un brillo preocupado pintaba sus ojos, Alice se mantuvo callada hasta el final de los reportes hablados, cuando Mariana concluyo su relato, Alice suspiro pesadamente, era la primera vez que escuchaba de cosas como las que ocurrieron hoy, y lo que era peor, todo apuntaba a los que rodeaban a una de las personas más amables y dulces que había conocido en su vida, Tsunayoshi.

Sheng rompió el silencio que inundaba la habitación.

- Entonces, de acuerdo con sus observaciones, ¿Creen que sería apropiado comenzar una investigación más profunda con respecto a Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus conocidos más cercanos? – cuestiono Sheng a Mike, Vlad y Mariana.

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? Un niño y una niña, ninguno mayor de diez, peleando como solo he visto pelear a alguien en videojuegos y películas de acción, viejo, eso no es normal, en verdad debiste haberlo visto, y el otro chico, Fuuta, juraría que las cosas se detuvieron en el aire por unos segundos, justo como en los reportes de Vongola. – explico Michael.

- También debiste haber visto a esas meseras! No había visto tanta sed de sangre en una mujer desde la última vez que fui a una tienda de rebajas! – agrego Mariana mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda. Los ojos rojos y con sed de sangre de las meseras aparecieron en su mente – Voy a tener pesadillas. – concluyo quedito.

- ¿Tú que dices Romanove? – interrogo el chino al ruso que se quedó callado después de su reporte.

- Desde que llegamos aquí he notado un patrón extraño con respecto a las personas que rodean al sujeto conocido como Sawada Tsunayoshi, sus allegados demuestran una madures que personas de su joven edad no deberían poseer, y los más adultos son entes con caracteres fuertes y dominantes que solo pudieron haber obtenido por medio de enfrentarse a otros sujetos con el mismo carácter desde jóvenes. Bien dice el dicho, maduras de dos formas, cuando has cometido un error o cuando has visto demasiado, y de acuerdo a mi experiencia, solo en la mafia se cometen errores que te podrían costar la vida y ves cosas que te hacen cambiar de perspectiva. – explico serio Vlad.

Nuevamente el silencio envolvió a los agentes.

- Si lo que Vladimir había dicho es cierto, entonces, ¿Cuántas cosas han visto esos chicos? ¿O esos pobres niños? ¿Qué clase de experiencias tuvieron que haber pasado para que esas personas obtuvieran las características por las cuales se les está catalogando como sospechosos?

- Están siendo ridículos. – por fin articulo Alice.

Sus cuatro compañeros dirigieron la mirada a su británica jefa de operaciones.

- Creo estamos saltando conclusiones. Llevamos aquí poco más de una semana y no hemos realizado una adecuada investigación con respecto a los sujetos como para catalogarles como sospechosos de esta investigación. Propongo analizar más a fondo las vidas de los sujetos y entonces podremos llegar a una conclusión acertada sobre ellos. – propuso Alice en voz neutra pero imponente.

Los otros cuatro presentes se miraron entre sí para finalmente asentir ante la orden dada. Alice tenía razón, no podían simplemente saltar frente a Tsuna y los demás para acusarlos de ser parte de la mafia, quizás sus comportamientos se deben a que han tenido otra clase de experiencias, después de todo Japón no solo es un país conocido por su adelanto tecnológico, el manga y su extraña moda, sino también por sus peculiares jóvenes y sus tazas de suicidio.

- Bueno, habíando aclarado eso, Sheng y yo también tenemos algo que reportar. – siguió la rubia, hizo un ademan con la cabeza al chino indicándole que comenzara a hablar.

Sheng comento lo que le había pasado en la mañana con el comité disciplinario, desde la invitación la noche anterior hasta las últimas instrucciones que recibió de Hibari en su oficina. Cuando hubo acabado su reporte Mariana, Mike y Vlad lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- ¡¿Te uniste al CD?! – exclamo Mariana.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! Te recuerdo que Hibari casi te deja como NADA el primer día de clases! – agrego Mike.

Vladimir observo con sorpresa a Sheng, pero luego volvió a su calmado ser entendiendo lo buena que era esta oportunidad.

- ¿A quién llevaras contigo mañana que Matsuda venga? – pregunto interesado el ruso al chino.

- Aun no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé a dónde me van a llevar o para qué diablos me quieren, ¿Interesado? – respondió Sheng.

- Creo que deberías llevar a Santa Oscura. – propuso Vlad.

- ¡¿Y a mí por qué?! Yo no vendí mi alma! – alego Mariana.

- Piénsalo, eres la más fuerte físicamente y eres mejor que yo en encontrar rutas de escape gracias a tu estatura, serias de gran ayuda para Sheng. – explico Alice el punto de Vladimir.

Eso silencio a Mariana, comprendiendo lo que sus superiores querían decir.

- ¿Y qué hay de los demás? – inquirió Mike mientras un fideo colgaba de su boca - No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada. –

- Investigaremos más a fondo en las vidas de Gokudera, Yamamoto, los Sasagawa, Hibari, Kurokawa, los Sawada, Yamasaki, Miura y Dokuro. También iremos a investigar la primaria y secundaria públicas, como es domingo dudo mucho que alguien esté en las instalaciones, eso no dejara hacer nuestro trabajo con mayor facilidad, también iremos al café que Mariana menciono, volveremos al parque donde tu estuviste y cuestionaremos a los que viven en los alrededores. – explico Alice.

- Ok, me gusta eso. – acepto Mike para después llevarse un gran bocado de fideos a la boca – Maldición! Sí que están buenos estos fideos! – exclamo el estadounidense.

Sus compañeros no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con él.

Al día siguiente las instrucciones y planeación de la noche anterior se convirtieron en acciones.

Alice, Vlad y Mike salieron de su base y empezaron a deambular por las calles de Namimori.

Primero pasaron al café Clam-Clam. Justo como lo describió Mariana, estaba un poco escondido y por fuera no parecía la gran cosa, pero por dentro tenía esta atmosfera familiar llena de calma y amor, estaba a tope de clientela y las meseras se movían rápido y servicialmente.

Una de las tantas maid se les acerco y les dio el menú, ordenaron y la chica se fue, al poco tiempo volvió con sus órdenes listas, y por Dios, jamás habían privado algo tan bueno en sus vidas.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo más? – cuestiono la mesera que les atendía con una sonrisa de negocios.

- No gracias. – respondió Alice, pero rápidamente cambio de idea – Bueno, de echo sí. ¿Trabaja aquí la madre de Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun? Si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Sawada Nana-san. –

Inmediatamente el ambiente que rodeaba el lugar cambio.

Los clientes seguían felices con su comida, pero todas las meseras parecieron voltear sus miradas a la mesa de los agentes, y no eran miradas agradables.

- ¿Quién pregunta? – cuestiono tranquila y aun sonriente la mesara, pero los tres agentes pudieron notar que la voz sonaba un poco agresiva y a la defensiva.

- ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es White Alice, estos son mis amigos Newman Michael y Petronovich Vladimir, el día de ayer una amiga nuestra, Mariana, vino aquí con un sempai de la escuela, nos recomendó este lugar para desayunar y nos dijo que conoció a la madre de Tsunayoshi-kun, también somos sus compañeros de salón, y bueno, ¿Es verdad que la madre de Tsunayoshi-kun es como su versión en femenino? – rescato rápidamente la rubia el ambiente.

Las maseras se contentaron con esa explicación y volvieron a su trabajo como si nada, mentalmente lo tres agentes suspiraron, la mesera que los atendía se tranquilizó y se veía más contenta con la presencia de sus tres clientes otra vez.

- Oh, bueno. Llamare a Maman-san! Estará súper contenta de conocerlos! Ahora vuelvo! – señalo emocionada la mesera y se fue.

- Soy yo, ¿o las meseras de aquí tienen algo siniestro? – cuestiono en voz queda Mike.

- Tal y como dijo Santa Oscura, estas chicas no son comunes. Mira su fisionomía, sus brazos y piernas son firmes y fuertes, mira todos los platos que cargan en sus bandejas y ni se inmutan. – agrego Vladimir.

Alice se mantuvo callada mientras le daba un sorbo a su te de jazmín con crema y sin azúcar. Luego le preguntara a una de estas chicas como conocieron Tsunayoshi.

- Ara! ¿Son estos los otros niños que vinieron de la ECUMU? – cuestiono una agradable y dulce voz llamando la atención de los tres agentes.

Alice y sus acompañantes voltearon la vista en dirección de la voz y se encontraron con una adorable dama a la cual rápidamente reconocieron cono la madre de Tsuna, eran casi idénticos, solo que Tsuna es varón.

- Usted debe ser la madre de Tsunayoshi-kun, es un placer conocerla. – hablo rápidamente Alice y después hizo las presentaciones necesarias – Le gustaría sentarse con nosotros, nos gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. – dijo la rubia después de las presentaciones.

- ¿Preguntas? – inquirió Nana mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia.

- Bueno, como debe saber, hemos llegado a Namimori hace poco y no conocemos a mucha gente, pero su hijo y sus amigos han sido tan ambles con nosotros que nos gustaría agradecerles de alguna manera, y nos da vergüenza preguntarles sobre algunas cosas, por eso venimos aquí. Ayer usted conocía a nuestra amiga Mariana y se nos ocurrió que sería bueno venir y preguntarle a usted que sería bueno hacer. – mintió Vladimir mientras una sonrisa amable pintaba su rostro.

- Ara! Que maravilloso! Por supuesto que ayudare! Con gusto! – exclamo Nana mientras aplaudía feliz.

Las meseras observaban todo con discreción, cosa que paso desapercibida por Alice, Vlad y Mike, estando ellos demasiado concentrados con Nana.

- ¿Por dónde empezar? – se cuestionó Nana a si misma mientras ponía si dedo índice en su barbilla, un además que indicaba profundo pensar en la mujer – Bueno, desde que era muy pequeño a mi Tsu-kun le ha gustado el chocolate y los caramelos con sabor a cereza, siempre que quería o quiero que haga algo lo chantajeo con eso. – comento Nana.

Alice hizo nota mental.

- A Hayato-kun también le gusta mucho el chocolate, solo que a diferencia de Tsu-kun, el prefiere el chocolate amargo y le gustan los caramelos de menta. A Takeshi-kun y a Ryohei-kun les gusta las frituras sazonadas y extraños sabores de bebida. –

- ¿Extraños sabores de bebida? – interrumpió Mike.

- Sip, una vez llegaron a la casa con bebidas de refresco de durian y nato fermentado. – respondió la mujer.

Los rostros de los tres agentes se pusieron verdes, ¿Quién se bebe eso por cuenta propia?

- Escuchamos que Tsunayoshi tiene hermanos menores. – interrumpió Vladimir ahora, se estaban desviando se lo que querían saber.

- Ah! Sí, es verdad. No hace poco adoptamos a tres adorables pequeños, Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin, aunque ya tenían tiempo viviendo con nosotros. – respondió alegre Nana.

Hablar de sus niños siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Desde cuándo viven con usted? – pregunto Alice.

- Bueno… déjame ver… cuatro años. Ahora que lo pienso llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que Reborn-chan.

_¡¿Reborn-CHAN?!_ Pensaron los tres agentes sorprendidos de que alguien se dirigiera así al aterrador profesor.

- ¿Cómo fue que conocieron a Reborn-sensei? – pregunto con verdadera curiosidad Mike.

Una sonrisa triste se pintó en el rostro de Nana, un suspiro, la mujer desvió la vista para mirar el cielo a través de polarizado vidrio y finalmente volvió su atención a los tres menores.

- Mi esposo trabaja en el extranjero. – comenzó Nana.

_Eso explica porque Sawada tiene tanta foto con extranjero._ Pensó Vladimir.

- Y por eso difícilmente se encuentra en casa, creo que esa influencia paternal fue algo que siempre le falto a Tsunayoshi y por eso sus calificaciones y aptitudes nunca fueron muy buenas. Un día recibí un volante en el correo que decía _"Convertiremos a su hijo en el líder de la siguiente generación!"_ Jaja, aun lo tengo guardado en casa. Llame al número que decía el volante y el apareció. Al principio dude de sus métodos de enseñanza, duro y sin escrúpulo, pero poco a poco vi el verdadero cambio en mi hijo. Ciertamente sus calificaciones no mejoraron de inmediato, comenzó a tener amigos, se volvió más seguro, nuestra pequeña y rota familia creció. Primero Reborn, que aunque Tsu-kun jamás lo admitirá, yo sé que admira mucho a Reborn, luego Hayato-kun apareció, y no puedo poner en palabras lo feliz que estoy de que Tsuna lo tenga a su lado, protegiéndolo, recordándole lo valioso que es, después Takeshi-kun, manteniendo a Tsuna tranquilo, relajándolo, recordándole llevarse las cosas con calma, Ryohei-kun y Dino-kun, los hermanos mayores que Tsuna siempre necesito, aquellos que lo guía y le dan concejo, bueno, Dino-kun más que Ryohei-kun, Lambo, el hermanito al que mi Tsuna también debe guiar, en espacial por su carácter algo simplón, jaja, I-pin, la niña que siempre quise y que Tsuna siempre cuidara, Fuuta, mi tranquilo y siempre afectivo Fuuta, Bianchi, la hermana mayor que guía a mi Tsuna por los senderos del amor, y que también es hermana mayor de Hayato-kun, siempre puedo contar con Bianchi para que cuide a todos mis niños. –

Vlad palideció ante la mención de la pelirroja chef que casi lo mata con galletas.

- Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan, siempre podré contar con ellas para regañar a mi Tsu-kun cuando yo no estoy, Hana-chan y Akane-chan siempre serán las conciencias detrás de mis niños, las maduras, las que los mantendrán dentro de la cordura, Kyoya-kun siempre estará ahí para recordarle a Tsu-kun su propia fuerza, Chrome-chan siempre callada pero presente en los momentos más difíciles, incluso mi marido se volvió más presente en la vida de Tsu-kun después de la llegada de Reborn-chan, claro, al principio Tsu-kun no estaba muy contento con esto, Tsu-kun siempre resintió a su padre. –

Eso sorprendió a los agentes. Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿Resentido? Hasta el afable castaño puede tener una maldición contra alguien, y no cualquier alguien, pero su padre.

- Pero después de un tiempo eso cambio, no sé qué hizo Reborn-chan, pero la relación de mi marido y mi hijo ha mejorado, aunque algo me dice que no fue una plática agradable, ambos llegaron llenos de golpes aquella noche. –

Wow, wow, wow! Sawada Tsunayoshi ¡¿SE AGARRO A GOLPES CON SU PADRE?! Eso sí dejó perplejos a los agentes, en especial a Vladimir y a Alice, eso se salía por completo de la tabla de personalidad que habían hecho del castaño.

- Claro que también hay más miembros en nuestra ahora realmente grande familia, deberían ver todos lo que las chicas y yo cocinamos para navidad, es muy divertido, ah! Es verdad! A los chicos y a Tsu-kun les encantan las hamburguesas! Quizás deberían invitarlos a una parrillada o algo así. –

Entonces algo de la conversación llamo la curiosidad de Alice.

- ¿Quién es Dino? – pregunto la rubia.

- Es el anterior alumno de Reborn-chan, es un chico muy guapo, pero aún más torpe que mi Tsunayoshi. – reconoció la castaña.

Alice estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando una de las meseras les interrumpió.

- No es mi intención molestar, Maman-san, pero ya se nos acabaron los muffins de arándano con nuez. – informo la chica.

- Ara! Qué problema. Bueno chicos tengo que irme, el deber me llama, disfruten de los que queda de su comida, con permiso. – se despidió la castaña mientras avanzaba a la cocina y era seguida de cerca por la mesera que los interrumpió.

La mesera que se llevó a Nana le dirigió una mirada fría a la mesa de los agentes, pero ninguno de ellos lo noto.

- Eso fue informativo. – hablo primero Mike – No me puedo imaginar a Sawada siendo agresivo contra alguien a propósito. –

Vladimir asintió, concordando con él.

_Tsunayoshi debió estar realmente furioso con su padre debido a la negligencia que sintió de su parte_. Pensó el ruso, era la única explicación lógica que encontraba en la acción descrita por Nana.

- Terminemos nuestro desayuno y pasemos al siguiente lugar. – instruyo Alice.

_Así que todo empezó con Reborn._ Se dijo mentalmente la británica.

* * *

El siguiente lugar en su lista era el parque donde Michael había visto a la pequeña chinita y al niño vaca pelear, cuando llegaron las marcas de la explosiones del día anterior ya no estaban.

- Te juro que había un montón de cráteres de explosiones en el suelo ayer. – defendió Mike su postura.

Alice asintió, aceptando lo dicho por su amigo.

- Encontremos a alguien para preguntarle qué sucedió. – indico la rubia.

Caminaron por el parque de juegos y se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de niños que eran cuidados por sus madres.

Alice les preguntara a los niños y Vlad y Mike a las madres.

- Buenas tardes señoras. – saludo Mike al grupo de mujeres que platicaban animadamente.

Las cuatro señoras voltearon en dirección de los muchachos.

- Oh! Eres el chico de ayer. Ya saliste del shock. – cuestiono una de las señoras.

Mike la reconoció como "la que aposto diez mil yenes a la chinita".

- Jaja, sí. Lo de ayer me tomo por sorpresa, es todo. – respondió Mike.

- Nos gustaría hacerles unas preguntas con respecto a las peleas entre esos dos chiquillos, sino les importa.

- En lo absoluto, querido. Hagan sus preguntas. – acepto otra de las mujeres, las otras tres asintieron en concordancia.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron esos infantes a la zona? – comenzó Vladimir, yendo directo al punto.

- Como hace cuatro años, Lambo-chan llego alegando ser un gran señor y que los niños debían postrarse ante él, esto no le gustó mucho a los pequeños y durante mucho tiempo lo evadían, decían que Lambo-chan era un pesado. – contesto otra de las mujeres.

- Como un mes o mes y medio después llego I-pin-chan, era la única que jugaba con Lambo-chan, aunque sus juegos siempre acababan en discusiones que, bueno, ya viste lo que paso ayer. – señalo una mujer en dirección de Mike – Pero antes de que hicieran un verdadero daño Tsuna-kun siempre llegaba a detenerlos, ¿Se acuerdan? -

- Como olvidar, al principio cuando Lambo estaba todo solo, Tsuna-kun se ponía a jugar con él, incluso los amigos de Tsuna-kun, incluso cuando I-pin llego Tsuna-kun siempre venia a cuidarlos y jugar con ellos. – comenzaron a platicar las señoras, olvidándose de los dos muchachos que los interrogaban.

- Aunque eso ha cambiado. Ahora Tsuna-kun no tiene tiempo. Ya no lo he visto venir a jugar con ellos. - comento una señora.

- Bueno, es normal. Tsuna-kun está creciendo, tiene más responsabilidades, además Fuuta-kun siempre viene a recogerlos, y cuando tiene tiempo, Tsuna-kun los lleva a los lugares que ellos quieren, ese chico tiene a sus hermanitos muy consentidos, incluso limpia todos los desastres que esos dos causan. – comento otra.

Eso último llamo la atención de los agentes, que rápidamente interrumpieron la plática de las mayores.

- ¿Cómo que Sawada lo limpia? - cuestiono Mike.

- Todas las noches, cuando los niños ya no están jugando, Tsuna-kun viene y el mismo rellena los cráteres de los juguetes de Lambo-chan e I-pin-chan, siempre viene acompañado de sus amigos y entre todos arreglan cualquier desperfecto. – informo la señora apostadora.

Mike y Vlad se miraron entre sí, los ojos abiertos en incredulidad.

Los dos chicos se despidieron de las señoras y se reunieron con Alice en un pequeño kiosco de comida.

Intercambiaron respuestas, y la verdad no diferenciaba mucho.

Los niños le dijeron a Alice que al principio jugar con Lambo era muy molesto porque el niño vaca se creía mucho y decidieron mejor ignorarlo, pero que su hermano mayor y sus amigos siempre venían a jugar con él. Luego llego I-pin y las cosas se complicaron, si alguien molestaba a Lambo, I-pin no se quedaba quieta y lo defendía, luego comenzaron las apuestas.

Con el paso del tiempo los niños notaron que Lambo e I-pin siempre se juntaban con adultos geniales y comenzaron a juntarse con ellos para ver si ellos también podrían juntarse con adultos geniales, pero una vez un niño que conocía al hermano mayor de Lambo se burló de él diciendo que todos le decía "Dame-Tsuna" porque nadie lo quería y nunca hacia nada bien.

- ¿Y que hizo el niño vaca? – cuestiono Mike mientras le daba un trago al jugo que pidió en el kiosco.

- Dicen que la chinita estaba a punto de llorar, alegando que su hermano mayor no era ningún inútil, pero que el niño vaca, la calmo, y cuando se giró le dio un puñetazo de lleno en la cara al niño que insulto a Tsunayoshi. Los niños lo exageraron y me dijeron que incluso lo mando a volar un par de metros. Dicen que después de eso llego uno de los amigos de Tsunayoshi, de acuerdo con la descripción dada se referían a Gokudera, que este al principio regaño al niño vaca por semejante acción, luego este explico porque había golpeado al niño, aparentemente Gokudera le pregunto al niño quien le había dicho esas cosas sobre Tsunayoshi, el niño respondió que su hermano mayor, a la mañana siguiente un pobre chico fue colgado de sus calzoncillos en el asta bandera de Namichuu. – relato Alice.

Mike no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al imaginar eso, no te metas con Tsuna y dejes que Gokudera se entere, o lo lamentaras.

Vlad asintió concordando con la acción llevada a cabo por el peliplata.

Alice reviso su reloj de muñeca, habían salido de la base a las once en punto, almorzaron en el café clam-clam alrededor de las doce diez, salieron de ahí cinco para las dos debido a la plática con la madre de Tsuna, llegaron al parque a los dos y media, ahora ya eran las tres quince.

- Sera mejor conseguir algo de comer y avanzar las instalaciones de la primaria y la secundaria. – señalo Alice mientras se ponía de pie.

Vlad y Mike asintieron mientras la imitaban.

* * *

En la base de operaciones del grupo LARVA, Sheng y Mariana se preparaban mentalmente para lo que sea que se les ponga frente a ellos esa noche.

Sheng se encontraba practicando sus posiciones de Kung-fu, respirando profundo, intentando quitar de sí mismo los nervios.

Mariana los observaba curiosa, al haber sido criada en medio de una guerra la pequeña latina aprendió a pelear a la mala, el estilo de Mariana era salvaje y callejero, pero mirando a Sheng se dio cuenta de que su estilo era demasiado directo, mientras que el del chino era más fluido y elegante, disciplinado, el de ella en cambio era demasiado sorpresivo, después de todo nunca tuvo en entrenamiento propio.

- ¿Me enseñas a hacer eso? – pregunto pidiendo permiso la latina al oriental.

Sheng se detuvo y la miro por unos segundos, luego le sonreí y le hizo una seña para que se le uniera en el entrenamiento.

* * *

Después de una buena comida Alice, Vlad y Mike llegaron al portón principal de la primaria pública de Namimori, mejor conocida como "Namisho", pero antes de ingresar por completo a la institución una vocecita los detuvo.

- Usted es el joven de ayer en el parque. – acuso la vocecita.

Los tres adolescentes voltearon en dirección de la voz.

- Oh! Tú eres una de los hermanitos, I-pin ¿Verdad? – respondió Mike.

La chinita asintió.

- ¿Qué haces en la escuela? ¿Es domingo, verdad? – pregunto confusa Alice a I-pin.

- Sí, pero tuvimos una junta de club y algunos grupos tuvieron clases suplementarias, de hecho estoy esperando a que Lambo salga de su salón para irnos a casa. – respondió la pequeña.

Clases en domingo! Qué horror!

- Pero, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – cuestiono acusadora la chinita.

- Nosotros… ehm… venimos a checar algunas cosas administrativas para la ECUMU. – mintió Mike.

- Bien. – asintió I-pin mientras extendía la mano – Me mostrarían el permiso firmado por Kyoya-sama. – pidió la chinita.

- ¿Permiso firmado? – pregunto perplejo Vladimir.

I-pin asintió.

- No les darán ningún papel de la administración si no tienen un permiso firmado por Kyoya-sama para que los dejen pasara a los archivos, sino tienen dicho papel entonces serán escoltados por el CD fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela, lo mismo ocurre en la secundaria, ¿No se los dijeron? – explico I-pin.

- Pues… no. – respondió sincera Alice.

- Ya veo. – añadió I-pin mientras los miraba como si fueran idiotas.

- OI! I-PIN! YA VAMONOS! – llamo Lambo a la chinita mientras se acercaba a su locación – Oh! El de ayer. – reconoció Lambo a Mike.

_- Hello cowboy!_ – saludo Mike al recién llegado en inglés.

- ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer en domingo que molestar a las personas? – pregunto Lambo con su habitual honestidad y molestia.

Los tres agentes lo miraron mal.

_Que grosero._ Pensó Alice.

- Querían entrar a los archivos sin permiso de Kyoya-sama. – informo la chinita al niño vaca.

Lambo les dirigió una mirada que claramente decía, _que idiotas._

- Mejor apurémonos, Fuuta me acaba de llamar, dice que ocupa ayuda con los vivieres para la cena, nos espera en casa para ir los tres juntos. – instruyo Lambo.

I-pin asintió y los dos se fueron sin siquiera despedirse de los agentes.

* * *

Los tres agentes ni se molestaron en ir a la secundaria después de los que les dijo I-pin, simplemente se redirigieron a su base. Al entrar encontraron a Mariana y a Sheng haciendo extrañas posiciones de Kung-fu, la respiración acompasada y sincronizada, ambos súper sudados a pesar de que aire acondicionado estaba en 18 grados.

- Veo que se han sabido entretener. – hablo Alice, sacando a ambos guerreros de su concentración.

- Los nervios de esta noche no me dejan en paz. – admitió Sheng.

- Yo lo acompañe como apoyo moral! – agrego entusiasta Marian.

- Como sea, vayan a darse un baño ambos, asumo que no han comido nada, y también trajimos la cena, no se irán a ningún lado con el estómago vacío. – instruyo Alice.

Ambos soldados adolecentes la saludaron con respeto y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos a asearse.

Esa noche después de la cena Alice le explico a Mariana y a Sheng lo que descubrieron, a ambos les sorprendió de sobremanera saber lo que había ocurrido entre Tsuna y su padre.

- ¿Así que sin permiso de Hibari no podremos entras a los archivos de la primaria y la secundaria? – cuestiono Mariana.

- Es correcto, habremos de hacerlo de la otra forma entonces. Cuento contigo Romanove. – hablo Alice.

El susodicho asintió.

- En cuanto a ti Sheng, intenta ganarte la confianza de Hibari, y aprovechando que serás parte del CD revisa los archivos de la preparatoria. – instruyo la rubia.

- Entendido. – fue la única respuesta del chino.

DING-DONG. Sonó el timbre de entrada.

Los cinco agentes miraron el reloj de la pared, las nueve en punto.

Sheng ya tenía puesto el uniforme del comité disciplinario que le habían dado el día anterior, Mariana usaba el uniforme femenino de Namigakko.

Ambos se miraron entre si y asintieron, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Matsuda.

- Muévanse, si llegamos tarde nos tocara la peor parte. – hablo el prefecto mientras se alejaba.

Mariana y Sheng lo siguieron, adentrándose a la oscuridad.


	15. Iniciacion

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, desgraciadamente para los OC´s de este fic, ellos son totalmente míos, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA \(OuÓ)/

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA y ángel-kun

Ángel-kun: Vaya, hasta que te dignas a subir capitulo.

Sacchi: Déjame en paz. Hasta ahorita se me ocurrió algo para este fic.

Ángel-kun: Bueno… COMENZAMOS!

* * *

_POV DE SHENG_

Santa Oscura y yo caminábamos en silencio, siguiendo todos los pasos que Matsuda daba delante de nosotros.

Al principio creí que nos llevaría de regreso a la preparatoria, pero nos desviamos totalmente del camino de la escuela, en lugar de eso nos adentramos en los callejones de las zonas bajas de la ciudad, por lo visto el hecho que la mayoría de los delincuentes hubieran sido barridos no quiere decir que no existan algunas bandas rebeldes.

- Creí que los vándalos y delincuentes habían sido barridos por el CD.- hablo Mariana mis pensamientos mientras caminábamos entre los oscuros pasillos.

- No podemos darnos el lujo de exterminarlos a todos, si lo hiciéramos no tendríamos nada que hacer. – respondió Matsuda sin siquiera voltear a mirarnos.

- ¿Cómo una especie de reserva? – cuestiono Santa Oscura.

El tic bajo mi ojo volvió a nacer, eso suena exactamente como Hibari.

Matsuda no respondió.

_El que calla otorga. _Pensé.

Seguimos andando, las malas miradas que los delincuentes y matones nos dirigían eran inmediatamente redirigidas con miedo cuando observaban el uniforme que portábamos, llegamos a una enorme reja reforzada, una pequeña puerta se erigía en medio de dicha reja, puerta que era custodiada por otro prefecto, ahora, ¿Soy solo yo o todos los prefectos son demasiado similares entre sí? Quiero decir, de no ser porque Matsuda no usa ni gafas oscuras ni el mismo estilo de peinado se me dificultaría diferenciarlo de los otros prefectos, espero no tener que usarlos yo también, eso sería muy vergonzoso.

- ¿Quién? – cuestiono con voz profunda el prefecto de la puerta.

- Matsuda Subaru, líder de sección 3, código 0105016, traigo a un novato a su iniciación, la chica es el testigo. – informo Matsuda.

¿Líder de sección? ¿Qué es eso?

- Sheng, no me gusta eso de la iniciación. – me susurro Santa oscura, se veía nerviosa.

- Tranquila, si nos hacen pelear solo tendremos que devolver los golpes. – le respondí en otro susurro.

- Eso no me convence. – dijo en suspiro quedo mi acompañante.

- Síganme. – hablo de repente Matsuda, llamando mi atención y la de Mariana.

Volvimos a caminar, solo que cuando cruzamos la reja el mundo pareció haber cambiado por completo, después de unos cuantos metros y dar vuelta en una esquina nos topamos con algo que definitivamente podía ser catalogado como criminal.

- Rings clandestinos. – susurro Santa Oscura con sorpresa.

- No son clandestinos. – hablo Matsuda – Estos rings son de uso exclusivo para aquellos que forman parte del consejo de la ciudad y del comité disciplinario, además también se utilizan para mantener a las pandillas a raya, en lugar de que se enfrenten en las calles y hagan ver mal a la ciudad, dejamos que se enfrenten aquí, por una pequeña cuota por supuesto, también aquí se llevan a cabo las interacciones con el comité disciplinario de la ciudad de Shimon. – explico Matsuda.

- ¡¿Hay otro CD?! – exclamo Santa Oscura.

- Un segundo… creí que los yakuza y los vándalos habían sido limitados a pequeñas bandas, ¿No es así? – cuestione incrédulo.

- Claro que no, simplemente se llegó a un acuerdo, si bien algo forzoso, bueno, los yakuza si se largaron de la ciudad, pero de eso no se me ha dicho nada, eso fue dos años antes de que me uniera al DC, los únicos que saben algo al respecto de eso son los miembros más veteranos, aquellos que han estado con Hibari-sama desde que iba en primer grado de secundaria y ninguno dice a nada a menos de que Hibari-sama dé su visto bueno. – explico Matsuda.

Eso último me logro silenciar.

Solo los miembros más antiguos y más fieles a Hibari saben la verdad, esto será difícil.

- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso. – continuo Matsuda – Estamos aquí por tu iniciación. –

- ¿Mí qué? – pregunte… demasiado tarde.

Cuando me di cuenta alguien con una fuerza sobrehumana me empujaba dentro de uno de los rings.

- Sheng! – escuche gritar a Santa Oscura – ABAJO! – me instruyo.

- ¿Abajo? –

PAZZ!

Un fuerte golpe conecto con mi nuca, haciendo que mi rostro tuviera un encuentro cercano con la lona.

* * *

_POV MARIANA_

- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso. – continuo Matsuda – Estamos aquí por tu iniciación. –

- ¿Mí qué? – pregunto Sheng… demasiado tarde.

Matsuda lo tomo del cuello de la camisa de su nuevo uniforme de prefecto y haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrehumana Matsuda lanzo a Sheng directo dentro del ring… donde ya estaba otro enorme prefecto, cuyos músculos lo hacían ver como una mole, el prefecto dentro del ring alzo el brazo, preparándose para atacar.

- Sheng! – grite – ABAJO! – quise alertarle.

Logre ver que mi superior movía los labios con confusión pintada en el rostro, el pobre idiota no lo vio venir.

PAZZ!

Asesto el enorme prefecto un golpe directo en la nuca de Sheng, haciendo que su rostro golpeara la lona con fuerza.

- Auch! – exclame mientras desviaba la vista del ring – ¿A mí no me van a aventar dentro de un ring con un mastodonte, verdad? – cuestione a Matsuda que estaba parado a mi lado viendo la ¿pelea? Sin ningún tipo de molestia.

- No, tu solo estas aquí como testigo de que el vino aquí bajo su propio libre albedrío, pero si quieres unirte al CD puedo arreglar una pelea más, lo que sobra por estas zonas son peleadores dispuestos. – me respondió como si nada, aunque juro que al final vi un atisbo de sonrisa cuando me dirigió la mirada a final de sus palabras.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y coloque mis brazos frente a mí.

- No gracias, me gusta vivir, además, no quiero vender mi alma. – respondí.

Matsuda se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al enfrentamiento, yo hice lo mismo.

Sheng había logrado de alguna manera volver en sí y se puso de pie para continuar.

* * *

_POV SHENG_

Un extraño zumbido retumbaba en mi cabeza cuando levante el rostro de la lona, mi vista era borrosa, de hecho, más que borrosa, parecía que mis pupilas vibraban debido al golpe, los sonidos eran distantes, de alguna manera logre concentrar la suficiente fuerza en mis brazos y piernas y me puse de pie, tambaleándome, pero de pie.

Intente ajustar mi vista y enfocarme en el enorme mastodonte al que enfrentaba, ¡¿De dónde carajos saca Hibari a estos monstruos?!

Sacudí mi cabeza para al menos sacudir el estupor y el dolor, respire hondo y adopte mi estancia de pelea.

* * *

_POV MARIANA_

Vi a mi superior cambiar su postura.

Pierna izquierda en el piso, pierna derecha alzada y doblada, brazo derecho extendido, la palma abierta con los dedos juntos, brazo derecho atrás, doblado contra la espalda, su ojos cambiaron, sus labios dibujaron una línea recta y apretada, un semblante calmo que oculta la tormenta que es la mente de Sheng en ese instante.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Sheng bajo la pierna derecha, toco el suelo, el mastodonte se lanzó contra él, Sheng dio un giro alrededor de su oponente y su oponente cayo inconsciente a sus pies.

Escuche a Matsuda silbar asombrado a mi lado, yo no podía despegar mi vista de Sheng.

Nota mental: Jamás hacerlo enojar.

Supongo que decirle que fui yo quien se comió la última de las tartitas de fruta que tanto le gustan no es una buena idea por ahora.

* * *

_POV TERCERA PERSONA_

Sin saberlo, Sheng era observado desde las sombras lejanas del ring en el que se postraba.

Dos hombres sonreían complacidos con la exhibición de habilidad y fuerza.

- El estilo de los Hēi Long nunca deja de maravillarme, con cada nueva generación el estilo cambia y se adapta a su nuevo portador, realmente maravilloso. – dijo con una sonrisa paciente y gentil una hombre de facciones chinas, largo cabello oscuro amarrado en una trenza que se enredaba en sus hombros, usaba un _qipao_ masculino de color rojo, pantalones de _wushu _color blanco y zapatos planos color negro, pero muy a pesar de su amable sonrisa podían notar el intenso brillo deseoso de pelear que inundaba su mirada.

- Entonces, ¿Eso es un sí? - cuestiono con una sonrisa autosuficiente el otro espectador.

Un hombre que usaba un traje sastre de color negro y un sombrero fedora a juego, ropa que los escondía en las sombras de la noche, se veía misterioso y peligroso.

- ¿Qué dijeron los demás? – cuestiono el hombre de rojo al de negro.

- Están en camino~. – respondió con vocecilla melodiosa el del sombrero.

El de la trenza sonrio medio exasperado medio divertido, luego miro a su amigo y le dedico una sonrisa completa, llena de complicidad.

- Eres perverso, Reborn. –

- Mil gracias, Fon. Saliendo de ti es un cumplido. –

Nadie sabía lo que Reborn estaba tramando, pero todos, fuesen policías o mafiosos, pudieron sentir un escalofrió que recorrió sus espinas dorsales hasta el tuétano de sus huesos.


End file.
